Unrequited Love, Perhaps?
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: I choose to go to college which is far from my previous high school on purpose, so that I could finally move on, and heal my broken heart. I hope that I won't meet him again. But the thing is, it looks like the fate hate me, because I met him.. again.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

/  
Hola! This is the sequel of my other story which is called **Crush from Afar**.

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 1** New Teacher

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Wait for me!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with my best friend.

A short, black haired girl stopped abruptly and turned around with a vicious glare evident on her cold violet colored eyes. "Stop screaming my name like that, Idiot. You will make my popularity go down in a second."

I pouted. Hotaru is always mean! I wonder, why on earth I choose a best friend like her in the first place. "It's because4 you are too fast!"

"Baka." Hotaru said while rolling her eyes. "I don't want to be late."

"But it's still half past 7 for goodness sake! Our class starts at 8!"

"I don't care. I need to go do some things first. It's better early than late anyway."

"Meanie."

Hotaru lifted one of her perfect eyebrows. "Say that again?"

I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. I don't want to taste the wrath of her baka gun. "Nothing." I answered in a muffled voice.

We continued walking down the hallway, until we reached a pair of big oak doors. Hotaru simply opened the heavy door and motioned me to go in.

I really like the structure of our class. It's simple and the taste of vintage could be seen clearly, but not all our classes are like this in our lovely campus, only calculus classes – which I was going to attend right now – use these vintage-style classes

I know from my best friend – miss know-it-all – that we were going to have a new teacher for calculus class in our third semester. I can't wait to see him / her! Seeing new faces is always fun you know.

"Mikan! Hotaru! You're here!" shouted a giddy voice which I knew so well from the time we spent high school together. A bob styled, pink haired girl was bouncing over to our table.

"Hey there Anna." I greeted her with a wide smile stretched across my face.

"Hi Mikan!" The pink haired girl replied with so much enthusiasm that I was taken aback. She is the first human that I have ever seen with such a high spirit on Monday morning. "Do you know that today we are going to have a new teacher?"

"I know. Hotaru already told me."

"Always knows every thing. That's Hotaru." A new voice suddenly interrupted.

I turned my head and saw a smiling face of a waist long blue haired girl.

"Hey Mikan." She greeted, taking a seat beside me.

"Nice to see you, Nonoko." I replied, smiling back at her.

"Nonoko! I want to sit beside Mikan!" Anna protested at her twin sister.

"Just sit beside me, Anna." Nonoko sighed while rolling her eyes. "I saw the teacher walking here."

"The new teacher?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, the new teacher!" Anna laughed, taking her seat beside Nonoko.

I looked at her questioningly. How could she know that? Nonoko was the one who saw the teacher, not her.

Anna grinned at me. She knows what I'm thinking right now. "It's a twin thing, Mikan." She answered while shrugging nonchalantly.

Right. A twin thing. I would never understand that anyway.

"Good morning class. Please take your seats." A heavy voice boomed throughout the room.

I froze on my seat. No no no. This couldn't be happening to me.

My eyes literally bulged out at the sight of our new calculus teacher.

Those familiar, messy raven tresses, that infamous handsome smirk which always graced his lips, but the most important thing are that pair of tantalizing crimson eyes of his which were looking straight, right at me. It felt like they were boring into me as he scanned each student from the front class.

And here I thought that I could finally move on.

Dang.

* * *

Alright, that's a warp of first chapter =) next chapter will be longer than this, I promise.

Please don't forget to drop some review as I need your feedback :D

Thank you very much!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Hello there ! Sorry for the late update, I have just came back from my holiday XD

Please, enjoy the story =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ** Feelings

"Mikan!" A harsh whisper woke me from my daze.

I blinked. "What?"

"Do you know our new teacher? Your face was so pale when he came. I thought you were going to faint." Nonoko frowned at me with concerned looks in her eyes.

Oops. Looks like my secrets are out before I could protect it.

"I…. ah, it's nothing. He.. just reminds me of someone I know from my family.. ummm.. who passed away." I quickly came out with a super lame excuse.

Hotaru lifted one of her delicate eyebrows at me, and I just shrugged. I couldn't came up with another reason in such a short time.

Anna's mouth shaped into a perfect 'O' as soon as she heard my reasoning.

"Maybe he is your relative's reincarnation!" She exclaimed, nearly jumped from her seat in excitement.

I rolled my eyes at Anna's statement. Hotaru said I'm idiotic, but I think there is someone who is more idiotic than I am.

"Anna, that is the most illogical statement you have ever sprout out." Nonoko commented sarcastically while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Anna pouted cutely. "Nonoko, don't be so mean to your own sister."

"Well, I just point out the obvious thing. You guys agree with me right?" Nonoko look at me and Hotaru.

I just smiled, not answering Nonoko's question although I am totally agree with her, while Hotaru just mumbled out, "Idiot" before turning her eyes back to the front.

"See, what…"

Nonoko's words were cut off short, when the husky voice which I knew so well boomed throughout the classroom once again.

"Alright class, I am your new calculus teacher. My name is Natsume Hyuuga, please call me Hyuuga-sensei. I hope that this class will be able to cooperate well, like the class from before. Any question before we start the lesson?"

Almost every girl's hand in the class was raised up with eager looks or obviously blushing faces.

"I only answer questions related to class, not outside of it." Our teacher said again, and quickly, the girls' hands disappeared, their faces showing disappointed looks.

"No questions? Let's start our lesson then."

 _Hyuuga-sensei_ is a good teacher.

Well, I have known it since high school days anyway. He teaches through and clear, and in average pace that even slow thinking students like me could understand the lesson with minimum difficulty. There has never been a student that couldn't understand the lesson if he was the one who taught it. But, the problem now is that I couldn't concentrate for goodness sake!

It's all because his eyes, his voice, his presence, everything! Everything about him is disturbing me. I tried to concentrate on the lesson, but every five seconds, my mind would fly away to our past happy memories.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura."

I jolted on my seat as _his_ voice called my name. I looked up and willed myself not to stutter, but I failed miserably anyway. "Y-yes, s-sensei?"

"Could you please answer the question on the whiteboard?" His ruby eyes boring into mine.

I looked at the white board which was now full of his elegant writing.

"Which one, sensei?" I asked slowly, trying to cover my nervousness.

"This one." He pointed at an equation on the right side of the board.

I stared at it for a while, before finally remembering that he has taught me about this before. I took out my calculator and pressed some buttons.

"It's 3,753." I answered.

"Good answer. But next time if you want to day dream, you better stay in your room, not in my class."

I glared at him as menacingly as I could, but he just rolled his eyes and started teaching again.

"Pst. Mikan." A whisper came from my right side.

I looked at Nonoko with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure you don't know him?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

"But.. how come he knows your name although he hasn't taken our absence yet?"

"I don't know." I shrugged as if I didn't care, but deep down I'm afraid that the secret will leak.

"It's impossible." Nonoko mumbled, eyeing me with calculating look of hers.

"What's impossible, Ms. Nonoko Ogasawara?"

Nonoko literally jumped on her seat and gave a wide eyed look towards our _lovely_ teacher. "I-It's n-nothing, Hyuuga-sensei." She stuttered, trying to get away from his piercing red eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." He countered, still placing a hard stare on my best friend cowering figure.

"I-It's impossible that Mikan could answer the question, Sir." She blurted out.

What! How dare she use that kind of excuse to get away!

Hyuuga-sensei smirked. "Well, I bet that she has grown some brain during her last year in high school."

Aghh. I'm so going to kill this guy! He is soo dead! How dare he say that!

"Insulting a student will do you no good, Hyuuga-sensei." Came a cold and monotone voice from my side.

My teacher shifted his gaze to stare at my purple eyed best friend.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Imai. Try not to disrespect a teacher, alright?" He retorted back, deadpanned.

I could feel the tension in the air between the two supposed emotionless people.

:Then you should learn how to treat a girl properly before becoming a grown up man." Hotaru shot back with venom in her voice.

I know that Hotaru's argument is kinda off, but I'm happy nonetheless that she stood up for me.

A frown etched on the handsome face of my teacher, he glared at Hotaru and said, "What's done is done. The past is in the past."

Stupid guy.

"But now is determined by the past, _sensei_."

My heart was throbbing with pain when I heard what he said. So, what's done is done huh? So much for me loving him all this time. Hotaru is right, Natsume Hyuuga is nothing but a cold hearted bastard.

"Let's go back to the topic." Hyuuga-sensei said, dismissing what Hotaru has said.

"Thank you , Hotaru." I whispered to her. "I nearly exploded just now."

"Baka." Hotaru muttered. "Don't you dare to shed another tear for a jerk like him."

"I won't. He is a total bastard."

"By the way, pay up."

I looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"I have defended you and gave you an advice. It cost my energy you know."

"I thought you were finally going to be kind to me for once!" I cried. Really, I often wonder why I chose a best friend like her, a money oriented queen.

"1.500 rabbits, and 200 rabbits for hearing your whining."

I pouted. "That's not nice, Hotaru. I'm your best friend!"

"Plus 50 rabbits for seeing your ugly pout. And who said that you are my best friend? You are just a friend with benefit." She said coolly.

"You are so mean." I nearly shouted if only I didn't feel the teacher's glare for talking in his class.

"Stop whining, baka, or I will shoot you." Hotaru glared at me while holding up her baka gun.

I sighed and gave her 1.600 rabbits from my purse. Looks like I will be starving for another 3 days. Why did I befriend this blackmailing queen? Oh, right. Because I don't like to see her alone. Tsk.

"Glad having business with you, Mikan." She smirked and put away her money.

I rolled my eyes and concentrate back to the white board which already full again by many new equations.

I think I'm going to skip this class for next week or.. maybe I could change class! What a tempting idea. I am so going to administration office after this.

After what feels like ages – to me – the time finally up. Hooray!

"Okay, that's the last part for today. You may go. Good morning." Hyuuga-sensei said in his husky voice, making several girls fainted with hearts in their eyes.

I quickly stood up, took my bag and literally run out of the suffocating class, making my way to the administration office. Faintly, I could feel Nonoko and Anna running behind me while shouting my name.

"Oh my gosh. You ran so fast Mikan-chan." Anna huffed, wiping her glistening forehead, as soon as she caught me up.

"Where are you going, Mikan?" asked Nonoko after calming her ragged breath.

"Administration office." I answered shortly, grabbing the door handle and open it.

"Why? Are you going to pay college fees?" Anna looked curiously.

"Nah. Just want to change my class."

Anna frowned. "Which class?"

"You'll see." I replied as I stepped into the administration office.

"Good morning, Ms. Sakura. Can I help you?" A nice looking lady asked with smile on her face.

"I want to change my calculus class. Is there any available space with other teacher?"

"Are you with Hyuuga-sensei?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Thank goodness you choose to move. Many girls threatened me for not giving place in his class because it already full." She smiled gratefully at me.

Stupid girls. Don't they see that he is a playboy jerk?

"So, there is still available space?"

"Yes, of course. I have moved you to Misaki-sensei's class on Friday at 10 o'clock."

"Thank you." I smiled and bowed at her. After that, I strode outside the office with happy smile plastered on my face.

As soon as the office's door close, Anna grab my hand and ask, "Why did you move, Mikan?" She sounded serious and concern latched on her voice.

I sighed and close my eyes. "Let's just say that I hate Hyuuga-sensei to his guts."

* * *

There! I'm done with second chapter =D

 **RacelAnn** : Thank you soo much XD

 **Jejeje** : Err.. I'll try to update once a week =) No, I didn't hahaha I just find 'Hola' is one of my favorite words ;)

#####

ah, I almost forgot, I like to say my gratitude to those who has review the last chapter of Crush From Afar :D

 **HeartlessEffervescence :** Thank you super duper much for your review XD It really touch my heart hahaha wow, so much for the same name ;) glad to have a same nickname for a cool writer like you, I'm soo into your story =D

 **Nikinora96 :** Thank you very much for your review XD Yeah, Natsume is known for his playboy image, but I'm sure he will pay his action soon ;)

I guess that's all, see you on the next chapter! =D

Oh, and don't forget to drop some review =D I really need it XD

Thank you very much!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

New chapter!

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 3 ** Confusion

The days after that hectic day fly so fast, and without me realizing it, calculus class is my next class for today.

"Hotaru! Are you going or not?"

"Just relax, Idiot. It's still early."

Ah, I forgot to tell you that the next day after I moved my class, Hotaru suddenly told me that she is in the same class as me now. I want to glomp her and hugged her in a really right embrace, but she threatened to shoot me until I was unconscious if I dare to step further. She is so totally mean, but I'm more than glad that she will accompany me to the new class.

"It's almost 10 o'clock." I retorted in an annoyed voice.

"Your clock is too early. I know that it's still 9 o'clock."

"What?"

"Baka. I tinker with your watch so it is 1 hour earlier."

"What for?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because you are always late, stupid."

"But it's not necessary to make me go 1 hour earlier!"

"It's better early than late, right?"

I grumbled some non coherent words as I follow my _really kind_ best friend's fast pace.

Because we are still early, we decide to grab some breakfast first in the cafeteria, with me paying Hotaru's food. She said that it's all because of me she has to wake unbelievably early, so I have to pay her breakfast. Sigh.

"Hotaru.." I called for my best friend's attention who is busy with her crab stick and crab soup.

Hotaru looked up and stared at me for a while before gave out a cold 'what' to me.

"Why…. Do you think that _he_ is here?" I softly asked, looking down to my salad which was being stabbed continuously and mercilessly by my fork.

Hotaru is silent for a moment before answered, "If only I knew. But I know I would find out his motive later on. I got a feeling that he came here because of you."

I looked up to my purple eyed best friend in horror. "That is _so_ not going to happen."

"It's possible, Mikan. Try to observe his behavior last week."

"Last week? He is a total jerk! He intended to bully me from the start." I am fuming in anger now.

"To get your attention." Hotaru continue my words while taking a spoonful of crab soup.

I frowned. "That's totally impossible. Why does he need to get my attention when all females that have met him gave all their love solely for him?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Obviously because he likes you."

I scoffed. "Like I would believe that. You are the one who said that he is a playboy bastard, and he is married to Luna-sensei, doesn't he?"

"Everybody could get divorce, and I did say that he is a playboy, but does that mean he won't like you?"

My heart started to increase it beats as my brain trying to comprehend the idea of _him_ liking me.

"Alright, you got me." I sighed in frustration. "But I don't want to have a playboy boyfriend!"

"Who said that you would date that jerk? I totally don't recommend him to be your suitor."

"Hotaru! Stop playing words with me." I whined desperately.

I need answer, and here I am consulting with the genius Hotaru Imai who would only answer my question with another question.

Hotaru smirked. "Well, if you expect to get a right answer then ask a right question, not some dumb question."

I pouted. "Are you saying that my questions before are dumb?"

"Yes." She replied with expressionless face.

Okay, that was so straight forward. Ouch.

"You could elaborate with another answer, Hotaru, not a straight forward answer like that. You hurt my feelings." I put my hand over my heart dramatically.

Hotaru looked at me with bored expression. "Cut it off, Mikan. I know that won't hurt your feelings. Do you want to ask or not? If you dare to ask another dumb question, I would hit you with my bazooka baka gun."

I gulped. I don't want to taste the wrath of Hotaru's baka gun. Moreover it's the bazooka type one. It will surely hurt so much.

"So… what do you think I should do, Hotaru?" I asked carefully as I'm afraid that she would pull out her gun and shoot me.

"Do you love him?" Hotaru slowly asked back.

I stay silent for a while.

Do I still love him?

All this time I always said that I hate him to the core, but deep down, I know that my heart still beats for him. It shows by the way he always peaked my interest, and how much effort I put just to avoid him because I know, that if he shows me another unfaithfulness – although I'm not his girlfriend or whatever it is – I would be hurt, deeply.

"I think I would say yes to your question." I muttered softly.

"You think?" Hotaru arched her left eyebrow.

"No, I mean, yes I still love him."

"If you still love him, what will you do then? Knowing that there is a possibility for him to like you, and he is a total playboy, jerk, bastard or anything that is qualified to be kicked out to the moon."

"I'm still not sure about your theory, Hotaru. But I really don't want to be hurt again just because some unfaithful bastard."

"My theory? About him liking you?"

I nodded. "Yes, that."

"I will find a way to convince you about that. About you don't want to be hurt again, well, this world need struggle. If you want something, you must fight for it, Mikan. Nothing comes free. Everything comes with price, and you must pay it."

Just for information, when Hotaru calls me Mikan, it means that she is in serious mode.

Okay, so she is really serious now.

"I know about that Hotaru, but is it really worth it for me to struggle for Natsume? He even doesn't want me anymore." I replied bitterly, playing with my salad again. "I don't want to pay price for someone who doesn't appreciate me."

"It's your choice. I just want to state fact. But if you ask about my opinion, it's not worth it. You can have a better life if you would just move on and find another man who would appreciate you as a woman."

When I heard what Hotaru said, it feels like a knife pierce through my heart. It's like the reality hit me with its weight.

"Looking at your face now, I know that you don't want to give up. You want to fight." Hotaru commented nonchalantly. "All of your answer about you thinking it's not worth it is just your defense, because you are scared of hurting again."

I chomp on my salad, finally taking some bite from the unrecognizable veggies while thinking about all that Hotaru has said.

"Is it a stupid decision if I choose to take the risk of hurting again?" I asked her, looking straight into her emotionless eyes.

"It is stupid." Hotaru replied, deadpanned.

I sighed. "So if it's stupid why didn't you prevent me from doing that?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, annoyance clearly shown on her face. "I already did that, baka. I said that it's stupid, and I said that it's better for you to find another man. But you are my best friend, I want you to pursue your own happiness. That, if he makes you happy."

It took me one full minute to process that Hotaru has just said that I am _her best friend_.

"Hotaruu, you called me your best friend." I got teary eyed when I finally sure that she called me that.

Hotaru put her hand on my face in attempt to prevent me from hugging her and got her expensive clothes covered in my snot. "Stop it, baka. I will really shoot you this time." She threatened me in a menacing voice.

I quickly scrambled away and wipe away my tears and snot using tissue which was given by Hotaru.

"But what if he done something that will hurt me again? You won't regret that you support my decision?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I will just find a way to torture him. That's easy. So you won't be alone in regretting your decision."

That's scary.

My best friend's answer is really frightening.

"Oh, and by the way, I _didn't_ support your stupid decision. I just do nothing to prevent you from doing some stupid action." She said again while standing up, putting away her empty bowls, plates, and glass, and pick up her bag.

I pouted. "You are so mean, Hotaru!"

"I am not. I give you some advice, didn't I?"

"But still, your answer is mean."

"Whatever. Just hurry up, baka. We will be late." She walked away gracefully with books on her hand and bag on her back.

"Wait for me!" I scrambled up and quickly pick up my bag, running to catch up with Hotaru's fast pace.

I know that Hotaru isn't the kindest person in the whole world, well everybody know that she is totally a cold hearted one. But she is the best of all friends I ever have, _my_ ice queen.

* * *

Done XD What do you think of this chapter? Please drop some review :D

 **Tereteru :** Thank you! And my other story has already updated, hope you like it ;)

 **Syao Blossoms :** Here is the next chapter XD Thank you so much!

 **RavenAcA3 :** Glad you like it =D Thank you for your lovely review!

 **YellowOrangeRed :** Thank you very much XD

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers ;) See you in the next chapter!

Oh, and don't forget to review, review, and review =D

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

New chapter! I'm really sorry for the late update .. my internet connection was really bad that I couldn't upload the chappie T.T

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

We arrived at calculus class just a few minutes earlier than the teacher.

Our teacher, who is called Misaki-sensei is a middle aged man. He has dark brown hair and a pair of serious brown eyes. He looked kind, but at the same time strict. For a man in his age, he could be categorized as quite handsome, I think.

"Good morning, class." His voice is calm and controlled, his eyes which is hiding behind full framed glass, are looking at his student one by one.

"I think this class would be way better than that bastard's class." I whispered to Hotaru.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Just stop talking. I don't want our first day in this class to be a disaster just because of you."

"You are so mean, Hotaru."

"You have said that a hundred times."

"I want to say it again." I stuck out my tongue childishly.

"Just shut up, baka, or I will shoot you."

"Alright, alright." I put both of my hands up in a surrender manner, indicating that I won't bother her again.

"I heard from the office staff that there are two new students here?" Misaki-sensei asked, his eyes scanning through the class.

Hotaru's and my hands quickly shoot up as we introduced ourselves in a minute.

Misaki-sensei nodded. "Just make sure to do the best and don't bring any trouble to my class. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I answered for both of us.

Misaki-sensei started to teach as I and Hotaru started to take some notes.

The calculus class went so fast that I only realize the bell has already rang when Misaki-sensei arrange his books, said good morning, and walked out from the class.

"Wow, that went so fast." I commented while putting my book and notes into my bag.

"That's because you enjoy the lesson, baka." Hotaru replied, closing her bag.

"Misaki-sensei's teaching is good. I like it. He is funny and clear."

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Hotaru! Mikan!"

I turned my head to the source of the voice and found a pink and blue head among the crowd. "Anna! Nonoko!" I called to the twins while waving my hands.

"We nearly got crushed by the stream of students going that way." Anna panted, pointing to the opposite way she was going.

"It's break time." Hotaru said as if that reason is enough for the student stampede.

"Indeed, but there is another reason." Nonoko join in the conversation, walking beside me as we are heading to the cafeteria to grab some food.

"What is it?" I lifted my right eyebrows at her.

"Hyuuga-sensei." Anna grinned ear to ear with mischievous look on her baby blue eyes.

I frowned. "What?"

"Look at the stream of the students. They are mostly love struck females, right?" Nonoko pointed at the crowd who are pulling with each other, trying to get to the front. "Hyuuga-sensei is walking out from the class when suddenly a mob of fan girls pushed him back to the class, andd.. you know the rest of the story." She shrugged.

"What do you expect? He is the playboy Casanova." I tried to somewhat sound nonchalant.

"Yes, he is _the_ Casanova, but don't you two have something in the past?" Anna looks at me with excited look on her eyes.

"Nah. I don't." I waved my hand dismissively.

Anna giggled. "I'm so not going to believe that after what happened in the class two days ago."

I frowned. "What happened in your class? Does that concern me?"

Anna nodded in so much enthusiasm that if possible, her head would come off from her delicate neck. "Yes, yes, of course it concerns you."

"He mentioned us in the class?" asked Hotaru, munching on her crab snack which she always brought from home.

"How did you know?" Nonoko and Anna asked back in mild surprise at the same time.

"Guesses." Hotaru shrugged.

"Well, what did he mention about?" I stared at the twins with questioning looks.

"At first he just teaches like last week, but in the middle of the lesson, he stopped teaching, seems like noticing something. Then, he pointed at Nonoko, calling her name." Anna said, moving her hands as she told us the story.

"I was surprise, being suddenly called. I'm afraid that I have done something in his presence that annoyed him like last week, but instead, he asked me an unexpected question." Nonoko continued her twin sister's story without any pause.

"It's normal for teachers to ask their student in the class." I commented, trying to get rid the uneasy feeling in my chest.

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's normal for them to ask question about the lesson they taught. But he asked about _you_ , Mikan."

"What?" I blurted out in surprise with widening eyes.

Anna nodded. "Yep, he asked about you. Well, not specifically about you. But I think everyone that present in last week's class would know that it was you, he asked about."

"How come? What kind of question did he ask?" I bit my lip nervously. I could feel my hope was rising up even if I didn't know what kind of question he asked. I tried to dampen it down, but it's futile, as I could already feels butterflies in my stomach.

"To be exact, he asked where the two troublemakers in this class are last week." Nonoko answered my question.

I sighed, half in disappointment, half with relief. Disappoint because he didn't ask specifically about me, relief because he seems like just asking because I and Hotaru are making some disturbance in his class last week.

"That's not specifically asked about me." I retorted to their statement.

"Hey, we are haven't finished yet with our story!" Anna and Nonoko protested in a same manner. Really, twins are a sight to see.

"What is it then?" I looked at the grinning twins.

"At first I said that I don't know, but he threatened me, so finally I said that the two of you change class." Nonoko continued with the story.

"He threatened you? How dare him!" I am fuming in anger now. What an insolent bastard he is!

Nonoko waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, it doesn't matter, Mikan. It just shows how much he cares for you that he even went to threatening his own student, risking his job and good name to know about you."

I frowned. "If you say it like that, I found him scary, like a stubborn stalker."

Nonoko chuckled. "It's not like that, Mikan. You won't have opinion like that if you saw his expression back then. Okay, back to the story, so he was like shocked for a second before covered it with the emotionless mask of his when he heard that you two change class."

"He asked for me and Hotaru, Nonoko, not just me." I tried not to have my hope raise again because of hearing their story.

No no no. He won't ask about you, Mikan. He doesn't care enough to do that.

"But I know that he asked for you, Mikan. Even Nonoko agree with me." Anna butted in.

I shrugged. "Well, it's not valid enough. You two are twins. Twins always have same opinion."

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other before frowning at me.

"What?" I asked them, arching one of my eyebrows.

"We aren't like that. Maybe we have many common things and same looks, perhaps have a same mind, but it doesn't mean we never dissent." Anna said, taking occasional glances at Nonoko.

"Yeah that's right." Nonoko chimed in.

"I agree with them, baka." Hotaru suddenly said.

Three pair of eyes is looking at her with questioning looks.

"I mean when that playboy asking for us, he mean to ask about you, bakas." Hotaru rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Look! Even Hotaru agrees with us!" Anna squealed in delight.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I feel incoming headache in conjunction with heartache, I think. "Alright, alright. I won't protest about that for a mean time. So, after the shocking face, what happen?"

"I can't read his face quite right, because he has many emotions pass on his face for one second, and the next second his face back to the emotionless one." Nonoko put her finger on her chin, thinking.

"But I can!" Anna said, literally jumping in excitement.

"I settle on anger. Isn't that right, Anna?" Nonoko asked her twins.

Anna nodded. "The clearest one is anger, like he is angry you change your class. But there is other emotion, such as disappointment, sad or hurt or something like that, and longing."

"I don't believe any of that emotion could pass on _Hyuuga-sensei_." I couldn't help but say it in a mocking voice. I didn't mean it, of course, saying it in such a harsh manner to my besties, but the idea of him disappointed or sad, moreover _longing_ is just too absurd for me. If I can, I want to laugh as loud as I can.

"But we did see it!" Anna defended. "If you don't want to believe the rest of the emotions, at least believe that he is indeed angry for you changing class. Both Nonoko and I see it clearly."

"But why angry?" I asked, sarcastically. "It's not like I can't change class. I hate him for goodness sake!" I throw both of my hands up to emphasis my point.

"Just stop wasting your energy on convincing that Hyuuga-sensei like her, Nonoko, Anna. She is beyond stupid to understand the idea of that." Hotaru said, walking into the cafeteria. Her head move right and left, like searching for empty seats in this crowded place, and started to walk again.

"I am not stupid, Hotaru!" I protested immediately. "If I am stupid I won't make it to this university!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at me while putting her bag on the empty table with 4 seats, just perfect for us. "You are stupid if it's concerned with love and everything connected with it."

"Maybe not stupid, Hotaru. She is just…. Well, dense." Nonoko chimed in, also putting her bag on the table right beside Hotaru's.

"Dense or stupid, they are just the same." Hotaru replied deadpanned, as she pulled out her lunch box and set aside her bag.

"Meanie." I grumbled while pulling out my lunch box and water bottle.

"By the way, Mikan, I'm curious as to why you hate Hyuuga-sensei that much," said Anna, patting at the seat beside her, gesturing me to sit there.

I take the seat and sighed. "I think it's time to tell both of you. But you must promise not to tell this to anyone else."

Anna clapped her hand in delight while Nonoko just have this curious look on her face.

"Go with it, Mikan!" Anna grinned, nudging me to start with the story as she started to eat her bento.

"Well, it all started when I was still in my old high school…"

* * *

Super big thanks to **GothicXHeartz, RavenAcA3, YellowOrangeRed, Jejeje,** and **Pink Ponies LOL** for the best reviews ever! XD I'm glad that all of you like the last chapter, hope you like this one as well =D to **Pink Ponies LOL** , I will do that in later chapter lol. What kind of punishment do you think that fit to be given to Natsume? :D

Please don't forget to drop some review as I need it really really much for some feedback ;D

Thank you so much! Love you all XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	5. Chapter 5

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Sorry for the really late update.. I am on holiday and I obviously cannot bring my computer and I don't have a laptop.. this chapter is longer than the chapters before, hope this can make it up! XD

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The twins reaction are never ceased to amaze me.

They were angry, that's clear, when I told them about my past experience with Hyuuga-sensei. But when I was done with it, Nonoko look thoughtful, while Anna looked like she was nearly burst with excitement.

Nonoko's reaction could be tolerated, although I was half hoping that she would side with me and curse _him_ by endless colorful words, but Anna's was clearly couldn't be tolerated. How come she was so happy when I told her my pain? My broken heart? I am obviously feel insulted solely by her reaction.

" _Why_ are you smiling, Anna?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

Anna giggled and grinned widely. "It's just your love life is so exciting, it has so much drama in it!"

I wanted to smack that giddy look off her face literally, if only I wasn't afraid of her anger later.

Just for information, if Anna was mad, I bet even a lion doesn't want to stand within 1 meter near her.

"It is a sad drama Anna, it broke my heart for goodness sake!" I throw both of my hands up to emphasis my point of frustration.

Anna smiled this time. "Mikan, I know that Hyuuga-sensei would at least like you, and all the things he has done before is just to protect you from his so called wife, Luna, if I must say."

"Protect? What for? Luna-sensei is perfect for him, Anna, even the president of his fan club didn't go against the idea."

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe behind all of that perfectness, she has big imperfectness? Who knows, nobody is perfect. But one thing I know for sure is that he likes you Mikan."

"Just believe her, Mikan. My sis is a love expert you know." Nonoko butted in, poking Anna's cheek.

I sighed and stood up, putting away my lunch box which still half full and drink. "I don't believe it, and I don't want to talk about it anymore." After saying that, I strode away, leaving surprise looks on the twins face, while Hotaru .. well, she just glance at me and concentrate back at the crab lunch she is eating.

'They are so pushy.' I thought to myself. 'I know I still love him, but it doesn't mean I want to be hurt again.'

My next class is being cancelled, while Hotaru's and the twins' class should be getting started 10 minutes from now, so.. I think I will just pass my time in the library while waiting for them.

* * *

"Alone huh." A deep voice came right from beside me.

I nearly scream in surprise, but luckily, I remembered that I am in the library and quickly clamped my mouth to prevent my mouth from producing any disturbing sound.

I turned my head and look up to the tall, hovering figure which has raven hair and crimson eyes.

What on earth is he doing _here_ of all places?!

I looked around, trying to find an escape way, but sadly, find none. I am clearly stuck in the corner like a deer caught in a headlight.

Dang. Why did I choose to read in such a secluded place like this? There is no one here too!

I take a deep breath, calming myself and slowly put my novel on the table in front of me, marking the page before closing it fully. "Good afternoon, Hyuuga-sensei." I said, keeping my tone formal and stiff.

Natsume smirked and pull out the chair beside me, sitting on it. "It's so not like you to be all formal. Usually you would bounce or skip around until my head hurt."

I clenched my fist which is under my table, trying to keep my emotion in check. I took a deep calming back and stared back emotionlessly to the stunning crimson eyes. "I don't recall doing anything like that, sensei."

"Of course you wouldn't." He shoots me a strange look. "You have a bird brain."

'Okay, calm down, calm down, he just trying to make you mad.' I say to myself, gripping the table leg hard enough to make my knuckles turn white.

"I see. If I have a bird brain, why don't you have a conversation with someone who has human brain? It's pointless for a _smart_ teacher like you having a discussion with a student like me."

"That's where I come, bird brain. A student like you needs an excellent teacher like me." He replied smugly.

"I already have an excellent teacher, thank you very much. I rather am being taught by him than by you." My tone started to have some sarcasm on it.

"Who is your excellent teacher?" I could feel curious in his tone.

I'm so not going to give in.

A satisfied smirk curled up my lips as I leaned back to the armrest of my chair. "Why sudden interest, sensei? It's not like you to be interested in something like that. Moreover, I am just a bird brain student."

The teasing look on his eyes vanished, leaving the crimson orbs look cold and harsh. "So, you are playing with me huh. Fine, if that's the way you want to." He talked slowly, in his deep voice, carefully leaning in until I could practically pressed my nose to his muscled chest and surrounded by his mint perfume.

Danger alert! Danger alert!

I tried to back away, pushing my chair using my feet while grabbing the armrest so I won't fall, but he put his strong looking arm beside me, one grab the backrest and one slammed on the table, trapping me.

"W-w-what are you doing!" I hissed in distress, wanting to get away so much from the tempting smell from his lean body.

The mischievous glint on his eyes is coming back, while a naughty smirk playing on his delicious lips. Wait. Did I just say delicious? No, correction, his sexy lips. Wait, it's not that, I mean his curvy lips. No no no, that came out wrong. Sigh. Well, you know what I mean right? There.

"Will you tell me who your calculus teacher is now?" He leaned down and whispered on my right ear in husky voice, tickling it with his hot breath.

I bit my lip and close my eyes, trying to make my mind clear from his charm. "N-no! W-why would I tell you that?"

He pulls away a bit, making his eyes boring into mine with such intensity that my cheeks started to feel hot. "Because I want to tell him to excuse you from his class, so you could go back to my class."

I clenched my teeth and glare as menacingly as I could at him, but I doubt that it look menacing to him, because I could still see the smirk playing on his lips. "I don't want to go to your class anymore, playboy!" I spat at him.

Natsume chuckled. "I am a playboy huh. Let's see how you would react to this playboy." He leaned down again, this time burying his nose in the crook of my neck, nuzzling it. His hands move, pulling my hands into his.

I could feel warmth spreading from both of my hands, up to the shoulder, and down to my heart, making it beating wildly.

"You still won't tell me?" He asked in a muffled voice, gently nipping at my neck, exactly at my sensitive spot.

I yelped and tried to pull my hands out, because I want to push his face away, but his grip tightens, making my hands stay in his.

"S-stop it, sensei!" I whispered harshly. "This is public place, and you have wife!"

Natsume suddenly stop his nuzzling and stared at me blankly. "Do I have a wife?"

I looked away, breathing in a fresh air which is not contaminated by his delicious smell. "Yes. Luna-sensei right?"

Natsume pull my chin with light touch, making me look at his eyes again, and I nearly gasped in surprise, because his crimson eyes look calm and gentle. "Koizumi isn't my wife."

My eyes widen. "What? B-but aren't you two married?"

Natsume pull away and let my hands go from his grip. He shows me his hands and shockingly, there are no bands on his fingers. "What do you think?" He asked back, smirking while playing with my brown locks.

"I.. I don't know." I answered in a soft voice.

"If you don't know, we should continue our play then." He started to inched closer and holds my shoulder with his strong grip, making me stay in place.

I can't do this anymore! I would faint if he keeps doing this, and I don't want to be raped by a playboy teacher for goodness sake!

"If.. If I tell you who my teacher is, would you stop this?" I blurted out quickly before he could reach my neck again.

Natsume stop and pull back, a smug smile plastered on his lips. "Of course."

I hope I won't regret this.

"Alright. He is Misaki-sensei." I finally told him.

Natsume nodded in approval and then he stood, brushing some unseen dust from his pants. "See you in my class next week, bird brain. I will tell Misaki to kick you out from his class." Before he walked away, he tipped my face and gave a light kiss on my cheek, and I bet I was blushing hundreds shades of red.

I am still in a stunned state as I watch him go.

* * *

I don't know how many hours pass since the so called meet with the so called sensei, but I finally snapped away from my stunned state when a finger pokes my ticklish side and a pair of hands shaking my shoulder.

"Earth to Mikan, earth to Mikan."

I looked up and found worrying looks on Anna's and Nonoko's face, while Hotaru just stand there, leaning on the rack on my right side with unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, sitting on the chair beside me. The chair which has been seated by that playboy.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Oops. I answered to fast.

Nonoko narrowed her eyes at me, her face clearly shows disbelief. "Are you sure you are okay? You have been space out for 15 minutes since we arrived here."

I blinked. "I space out that long?"

"What are you thinking, baka?" Hotaru asked in monotone voice, her purple eyes have this calculating look.

"No, no. I'm thinking nothing. Just about my family." I tried to come up with some excuse.

"You are blushing. Did you just meet with Hyuuga-sensei?"

My eyes betrayed me as they widen in surprise, hearing Hotaru's words. "N-no." Came up my stuttering answer, trying to cover up the fact.

Hotaru smirked. "Looks like I'm right."

"Oh my gosh, how come you meet up with him, Mikan?" Anna gushed, her baby blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"I didn't meet up with him!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to believe that."

"He came here, Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

I internally groaned, even the usually collected Nonoko looks like Anna right now, with sparkling eyes and excited big grin.

I opened my mouth to deny Nonoko's question, when I hear a familiar click.

"Don't you dare to give us another lie, baka. I will shoot you." Hotaru threatened, she held her famous baka gun with its tip pointed to my head.

"Fine. He did come here." I muttered while looking down to hide my blush.

"Oohh, tell us, tell us from the start, Mikan!" Anna squealed and jumping giddily.

"But it's embarrassing!" I protested, half glared at my pink haired best friend.

Anna laughed. "We want to know, you can't reject our pleading."

"You _are not pleading_ , Anna. You are forcing me!"

Anna shrugged and grinned. "It's just the same."

"Spill, Mikan, or you will feel my wrath." Hotaru clicking her baka gun again.

"Alright, alright! Put down your gun, Hotaru. I will tell!"

Hotaru and Anna swiftly take a seat across from me and Nonoko. The twins have eager look on their face while Hotaru.. well, she never change that emotionless mask of her.

I sighed and started to tell the story, from the start until the end of how my oh-so-handsome teacher literally _seduces_ me to get the name of my calculus teacher.

* * *

I hope this chapter is good =D

Thank you so much to **chewybillabong, RavenAcA3, YellowOrangeRed,** and **ichigo y makoto-kun** for the loveliest review ever! Love you all XD

Please don't forget to drop some review ;D

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	6. Chapter 6

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"No way! He is really a charmer! " Nonoko chuckled.

"Aww.. He is such a cute and sweet guy." Anna gushed with stars on her eyes. "I told you so that he likes you!"

"Looks like I don't need to prove it to you." Hotaru said nonchalantly, playing with her baka gun.

I put my palm over my eyes, seeing the reaction I got from my supposed to be best friend. "Why can't you react more normally?" I asked in frustration.

"We react normally, Mikan. It is you who isn't _normal_." Anna stressed the word normal.

I huffed and cross my arms. "Can't you kick out the idea that he likes me?"

"For goodness sake, can't you see that he tried to make you fall in love again with him?" Nonoko throw both of her arms in the air.

"She is in the self denial state, Nonoko. Just let her be. Let's just see next week when we have another calculus class." Hotaru butted in with deadpanned expression.

"I am so not going to that bastard class."

Hotaru shrugged. "Misaki-sensei already kick you out from his class."

"There is no way he could do that."

"He has already done that," replied Hotaru, showing me her laptop.

I move Hotaru's laptop so it is in front of me, and scan my schedule on my student portal. It was written that _Calculus at 10.00 AM with Natsume Hyuuga in room 337A_.

What the heck?

How could he done that in just a few hours? That man is impossible!

"Wow, that was fast." Anna commented, peeking from my shoulder.

Hotaru nodded. "I told you so."

"Aren't you supposed to hate _him_ , Hotaru? You said I was better with someone else, not that jerk."

"But you love him. I said I will support whatever stupid decision you choose, and I clearly know that right now you want to make some action, but you are just," Hotaru paused for a moment and stared deep into my eyes. "Afraid."

I bit my lower lip and fiddle with my fingers. After a while, finally I sighed and drop my hands on the table. "Right. I am too afraid to approach him because I am afraid. He could hurt me again."

"I said I would make him suffer with you if he does that." Hotaru reminded me. Her purple eyes look blank.

"Okay, fine. So what do you all want me to do?" I asked, sighing in surrender. I couldn't stop my friends from being pushy, so I let them have their way.

"That's our girl!" Anna squealed happily, punching the air in excitement.

"I think you need to show him that you have already forgiven him, perhaps?" Nonoko chimed in, putting her finger on her chin like a thinking pose.

"No. Mikan can't do that." Hotaru cut in. "That was too easy for him. We must make Mikan unapproachable so he would fight to get her on his side. I want to see how hard he struggle for her." Slowly, Hotaru's lips formed into an evil smirk which make all of us shudder.

"So, I will change my class again?" I tried to ignore the frightening shiver.

"No. You must go to Hyuuga-sensei class."

"But that would make he thinks that he wins."

"No. That would make he see you and more eager to pursue you."

I stared at my best friend blankly. "You are unbelievable."

Hotaru shrugged. "Do you want to get him or not?"

"Yes, yes. I will do it then. Would you change your class too, Hotaru?" I asked her hopefully.

"Of course. I don't want to miss how a stupid student getting together with stupid teacher."

I glared at her. "Stop saying that I am stupid."

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Whatever."

I sighed. Debating with Hotaru will do me no good. She knows from the start that she has already won anyway. "What's the next plan after attending his class?"

"We will do the next phase base on his reaction. I have many plans to take him down."

This is getting scary. The Hotaru Imai in action? That's not I want to anticipated.

* * *

"I can't wait for calculus class today!" Anna literally jumping up and down in excitement.

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not like we are going to do anything. I'm just going to sit there and listen to him."

"And charm him, baka. I will shoot you if you can't charm him in the class." Hotaru half threatened using her evil looks.

"Calculus lesson will finally be fun!" Nonoko grinned.

What did I do to have a friend like Hotaru? Or Anna? Or Nonoko? Fate must really hate me. Sigh.

When we arrived at the Hyuuga-sensei's calculus class, the class is already full with many chatting students. Swiftly, Hotaru walk with grace and pride, taking a seat not to far the right wall. I followed her, sitting right beside her, while Anna and Nonoko sit beside Hotaru.

"Can we change the plans?" I asked, almost pleading.

"No." – Hotaru, a flat out no. Well, that was expected.

"You can't Mikan!" – Anna, shouting on the top of her lungs, making the entire student in the class turned their head at us and me clamping my hand over her loud mouth to shut her up.

"You would ruin our fun!" – Nonoko, protested with accusing look on her eyes, I don't know I should be offended or not, because she is basically telling me that watching me suffering because of trying to charm the jerk is _fun_ for her.

The three of them answered at the same time that I know I couldn't back out from these evil plot made by my supposed to be best friends.

"Good morning class. Please take a seat now." A deep voice came.

Oh no, oh no, please don't come now! I was literally panicking right now.

"Hotaru, I can't do this!" I look at her while flailing my hands.

"Stop panicking, baka." Hotaru grabs my hands and put them down. "Panic won't help with anything."

"But, he came!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Of course he would came, idiot. He is teaching this class."

"It's not that!" I glared and panicking at the same time now. "It's.. Agh! I just don't want to do this!"

"Mikan. Stop. Okay?" Hotaru said in a firm voice, effectively calming me down.

I took a deep breath and release it. I looked at the front nervously, he was there, preparing his books and papers, but his crimson eyes looking straight at me, with his infamous smirk playing on his lips, sending tingles down to my spine.

"Just do it, or else you will get the bullet of my baka gun designed specifically for you."

I bit my lower lip. I don't want to get close to _him_ , but I don't want to be shot either. "Alright, alright. I will do it." I shifted in my seat a little, redirecting my eyes to the whiteboard.

He is now standing straight, showing his muscled chest with an open book on his left hand. His right hand is writing in a fast pace on the board. After he finished, he started to explain the equation on the board with his deep, _husky_ , _alluring_ voice.

Wait.

I am _not_ supposed to be charmed by him, he is the one who should be charmed by me, damn it!

My brain started to whirred around, trying to find some ways to charmed him in class before Hotaru decided to shoot me with her baka gun.

I remember, when I still thirteen years old, my mother once told me that I have all of my mother's charm. My mother is a woman who could make any man worshipped the ground she walked on even until now, when she already has a husband and a daughter. She has something in her that make any man smitten.

I know that I have several fan boys back when I was still in high school, although I am not popular, and not really pretty like some cheerleaders, I still manage to catch some of the boys' hearts. My parents said that I inherited my mother's charm, but I kind of skeptical about it.

My mother said that my charm is in my smile, so although I'm still doubtful, I would try to use it on _him_. Maybe it would works. Desperate time need desperate measure anyway.

"So, this is some work from me, do it right, it will have a big impact to your mark." Hyuuga-sensei said while collecting a stack of paper from his table. "I will give you an hour to do this. When the times up, put it on my table."

I thought that Hyuuga-sensei would put the stack of paper on one of the student's table so he or she would be the one to distribute it. But it seems he have another way in his mind, because he distribute the papers himself, to the students one by one.

Okay, this could be one of my opportunities to charm him.

He reached my table, and gave the paper to me. I take it from him, letting my fingers brush a little on his skin which make his eyes widen a little bit and gave him a shy smile which I erase as fast as I could, looking as if I was nervous as hell.

Well, actually I was indeed nervous as hell, he is so close to me! I could practically smell his delicious perfume again, just like when we were at the library.

He passed by me in no time, leaving his good smell lingering on my nose.

"How is it?" I whispered to Hotaru. "Is that good enough?"

"For a dense girl like you, I think its okay." Hotaru answered, started scribbling on her paper.

I rolled my eyes at her. Really, she is such a best friend.

"Don't worry Mikan, you did great!" Anna encourages me with twinkle on both of her baby blue eyes.

What the heck? Anna says it like I was in some of competition. A competition that would end up with me broken if I didn't win it.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts so I would be able to do the calculus work.

I took my pencil out of my pencil case and started looking at the problems. I have this habit to look at all the problems before doing them, so I was scanning the problems until the end when I saw a little scribbling on the left corner of the paper, written in elegant and neat manner which I knew so well, because the writing was known to me from I was still in high school. Even until now, the writing is decorating the whiteboard in the front class.

 _Stay after the class ended. I know you didn't have any class after this._

I am totally dumbstruck.

What is this?

* * *

So that's a wrap of chapter 6 =D Hope you like it!

A really really super big thanks to **Caitlin, Guest, Levina94 (** Thank you for spending your time on my story as a active reader :p lol **)** **, RavenAcA3 (** Special thanks to you for keep reviewing my story ;D thank you so much! **), chewybillabong (** Many thankies for you, for keep reviewing my story! Thank you really much =D **)** for reviewing the previous chapter! XD Love you all!

Please, pretty please with cherry on top, don't forget to leave some reviews XD

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	7. Chapter 7

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I totally couldn't deny the fact that the little note from our _beloved_ sensei makes me distracted for the whole lesson. Even I can't do the problems right, I often make mistake which I realize later on and I am busy fixing them while catching the time which were only 15 minutes left.

I usually do the calculus work quite fast and only made a few mistakes. It's all because the math teaching he gave me when I was still in high school, so now I'm totally not stupid in math anymore. But this! I can't do the problem no matter how easy if the words from the little note keep appearing on my head!

I literally want to strangle him right now. How dare he make my heart beats so wild like this that I feel it would jump out any time?

By the way, Hotaru – as usual, the genius one – quickly catches up to the fact I was uncomfortable and keep looking in _his_ way. I could feel her staring at me for a while, I think she is speculating why I was nervous as hell, before finally nudging me none too gently on the ribs, which make me hissed in pain and glared hard at her.

"It hurts, Hotaru!" I clenched my teeth and fixed my hard glare on her.

She stared back at me deadpanned and shrugged. "What's up with you? Did he do something?"

"No. He didn't." Thank goodness I didn't stutter at all. Moreover, my voice sounded firm and annoyed, so she won't have any suspicions towards me.

Hotaru frowned and put her pen gently on the table. She flip back the paper which she hasn't finished yet and scoot a little so she can stare straight right into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I held back her gaze and tried not showing any fear in my eyes. "Yes. Would you kindly let me work on my assignment now? I am already nervous enough because you gave me such work to charm him." Oops. I didn't mean to sound harsh or cold, but I already say it and I can't take back my words.

Luckily, Hotaru didn't seem offended, she just stared at me for a few seconds again and concentrated back to her unfinished work.

I sighed in relief and continued working with my paper as I seen the clock keeps ticking and my time was running out.

* * *

"Alright class, please put your work here." Hyuuga-sensei patted his table.

A few students quickly get up and walk forward to submit their work to the teacher.

"Anna could you please submitted mine?" Nonoko asked her twin sister with puppy dog eyes while giving the paper.

Anna rolled her eyes but she smiled later on. "Of course, my lazy bum sister."

Nonoko grinned. "Thank you! I am going to owe you one."

"You are going to owe me two." Anna stated with mischievous twinkle on both of her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I owe you two." After saying that, Nonoko paused for a while and narrow her eyes at the pink haired girl. "But I don't want to do any weird work."

Anna laughed. "No, I won't give you that. I'm not in the mood to prank you."

"It's a deal then." Nonoko give out a satisfied smile.

"Hey, could you submit mine too?" I asked to Anna, smiling my best smile.

Anna chuckled. "Mikan, the one you supposed to charm is Hyuuga-sensei, not me."

I rolled my eyes. "How could you know that I am charming you?"

"Your smile of course." Anna replied, still chuckling. "I always know that you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

I laughed hearing her answer. "Now you sound so corny, Anna. You are a girl, you are the one who supposed to be flattered not the other way around."

Anna laughed with me, but she stopped after a while and scrunched her nose. "If I think about it, I did sound corny."

I grinned. "But thanks anyway for the praise, I'm so totally flattered."

"Give me your paper." Anna stretched out her hand while I put my done paperwork on her hand.

"Me too, Anna." Hotaru suddenly butted in and dropped the paper on Anna's hand.

Anna sweat dropped. "Okay."

I chuckled at her reaction. Typical Hotaru.

"Thank you." I said to Anna.

"You are welcome." Anna replied while walking down to Hyuuga-sensei's table.

After putting away the students' work, Hyuuga-sensei continues to teach calculus and throwing several questions at random students in half way of teaching the lesson. He keeps teaching until finally the bell ring loudly, signaling the end of the lesson and my dreaded time.

"Alright, that's a warp. You can go now." Hyuuga-sensei said, cleaning his table from paper and books.

"Uh, guys, I think I need to stay back for a moment. I want to ask something to Hyuuga-sensei." I could feel my heart beating fast, fearing my friends' reaction.

"You no longer can charm him, baka. Time's up." Hotaru said flatly.

"You are such a hard worker, Mikan!" Anna squealed happily. "I don't know that you want to charm him that much!"

"Well, well, look at the lovesick puppy now." Nonoko commented while grinning widely. "It looks like he is not a jerk now, Mikan. He is your lovable sensei. _Hyuuga-sensei_ , right?"

I groaned at their reaction, trying to cover up the fact that I am nearly blushing as I could feel the heat want to creep up on both of my cheeks. "I really am wanted to ask something about calculus guys. Come on, give me some slack. I won't charm him again." I paused for a moment, thinking about my words. "Well, in fact I _don't_ even want to charm him in the first place."

"Go ahead and work it up, Mikan! I'm sure he would like to have some private time with you after _that thing_ in the library." Anna's lips curled up into a Cheshire cat's grin, grinning madly with mischievousness glinting from both of her eyes.

"Anna, I don't want to work a loving relationship with him right now." I argued back while glaring at her.

"Whatever, baka. Just don't take too long, you won't have any lunch." Hotaru cut into our little fight and dragged Anna and Nonoko away from me.

I sighed in relief and stepped back into the classroom where Hyuuga-sensei is waiting with both of his feet propped up on the table and his face decorated with annoying smirk of his.

"What do you want?" I asked in a demanded tone as soon as I met with his crimson eyes.

"Don't be such a snapper, child. I don't like it." Natsume smirked wider, placing down both of his feet and putting his chin on his palm. "Sit here." He pointed a chair right in front of him.

"I don't want to sit that close to you." I pressed my lips into a straight line and folded my arms on my chest.

Natsume arched one of his eyebrows. "Why? You didn't get away when I was nuzzling you last week."

I blushed furiously. "I-it's because you trapped me with your hands!"

"You could just ask me to move away."

"I tell you to stop!"

"Stop isn't a same word as move." Natsume tsk-ed and push the chair a bit further. "Now, would you stop the fierce attitude of yours and sit there?"

"No. I won't ever sit close to you again." I stand on my resolve. I don't ever want to be charmed by him again before I could successfully charm him.

"Alright then, if you don't want to come here, I will go there." Natsume stands up and started to approach me with his long legs.

My eyes widen at his action as I quickly turned around, running for the door which is close right now. Dang, why did I have to be such a good girl and close the door after opening it? If it was opened as wide as it can, I could bolt out right away.

As my hand was on the door knob, already opening it with half open door, a pair of hand whooshed beside me and slammed the door shut again while pulling my shoulder so I would face the owner of the hands.

"I am not going to do anything to you, Yukihira-san. Why would you bother to escape from me?" Natsume asked, leaning to make his eyes at the same level as mine.

No, no, no, this is so not going to happen again. This is like reviewing back to the library thing again, and I totally don't want this to happen.

"You are creepy!" I quickly blurted out, trying to side step him, but he pushed me so my back is glued to the wall. "Let me go! Move away!"

Natsume chuckled lightly. "The word _move_ won't have any effect anymore now, it only have effect back then in the library."

"W-what?!" I stuttered out of panic which I started to feel rising from my chest.

"Now, I would like some civil talk with you, would you mind sitting on the seat I pointed before? It seems like we have crossed each other personal space, so I'm sure you won't mind sitting right in front of me?" He whispered slowly right on my ear as I could feel his warm breath all over my red cheeks.

"It stills a no." I clenched my teeth and grip the hem of my skirt – the only gesture I did if I was trying to stand on my resolve.

I nearly squealed in surprise when I feel a wet, warm lick on my right earlobe.

"W-what the heck are you doing!" I shouted, clamping my hand over the saliva coated earlobe.

Natsume smirked. "I think I am coaxing you right now."

I gasped as I feel another lick, this time on my left earlobe and this time, he adds a soft bite on it. I squeaked and clamped my other hand to cover my left earlobe.

"Stop it, sensei! It's really not appropriate to do this to a student!"

"Hm.. do you think like that?" Natsume whispered again, his mouth is still on my ear although I already covered it with my palm.

I nodded furiously, thinking that it would at least make him back away and give me back my personal space.

"But I think this is fun." Natsume said slowly, giving a quick peck on my cheek.

Oh. My. Goodnesses. Did he just kiss my cheek?!

I could feel deep blush coming to my cheeks as I stared at the smirking teacher in shock.

"Now, would you come? Or I will take your first kiss."

What on earth is this perverted teacher saying!

"You won't dare." I growled, glaring up at him.

Natsume held my gaze and stare back in the same intensity. "Are you challenging me?"

Slowly, I cowered under his piercing gaze. Suddenly I didn't feel like fighting him anymore, and I could feel my face lose its color. I know him long enough to know that he won't back down from a challenge. A playboy like him surely would have no problem kissing a virgin lip girl like me.

"No. I won't try to challenge you." I muttered softly. I didn't want to give what he want, but if this continue I'm sure this would end up not good. "Would you let me go? I will talk in a civil way with you."

A winning smirk dance across his lips, making me want to smack his face but I push my anger back and follow him to the designated seat.

"What do you want to talk about?" I opened my mouth as I see him sitting comfortably with feet propped up on the table – just like the sitting position when I came.

"Well, it's about you and me."

* * *

Another chapter done XD Hope you like it!

 **RavenAcA3 :** Thank you for your review! I love it when the girl is playing hard to get ;) moreover, it seems like a playboy likes tough girls like that, right? Lol. I'll try to make surprising plot, hope that would satisfied you :D

 **Caitlin :** Thank you for your review! Yes, I would surely make it hard for natsume *evil chuckle*

 **Chewybillabong :** Thank you for your review! I'm really flattered ;D hope you like this chapter =D

 **Guest :** Thank you for your review! Hope you like this update ;D

 **Jejeje :** Thank you for your review! I guess I'll try to update once in two days, but if I didn't, at least I would update once a week ;)

Please don't forget to drop some reviews =D I need it for some feedback ;D

Thank you very much!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	8. Chapter 8

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

To say that I'm surprise is an understatement.

I am so totally, utterly shocked by the words he said just now.

Did I heard wrong?

Maybe seeing my eyes bulging and my mouth gaping like a fish out of water, _that_ man could comprehend what is running in my mind right now, because as soon as I shouted 'WHAT THE HECK!' in my head, a charming half smile appeared on his lips.

Oh, how I loved that smile when I was still in high school. But well, until now I still love that smile of his, the one that is a real smile, not an annoying smirk.

Dang.

"No, you didn't hear wrong Yukihira-san. You heard me right." He said casually, folding his hand behind his head.

I took a deep breath and tried to push away distracting thoughts that was caused by his oh so handsome smile. Dang. Why did I get influenced in the first place?

"Alright. So what is it about you and me?" I asked skeptically. I tried not to get my hope too high in this conversation.

"You know about our past relationship?"

So he is going straight to the point. This is kinda unexpected.

"What about our past relationship?" I tried to sound nonchalant, eyeing him for every reaction to my attitude. "Do we even have a relationship?"

He stared at me with his emotionless eyes for a while, before opening his mouth and said, "Of course. As a teacher and student, we do have a relationship, even until now."

Okay, I didn't know that by just hearing that kind of statement from him I could feel an unseen stab to my chest.

"So? What about it?" I asked him back, not showing any kind of sign that I have been pained by his words before.

"I just want to know, how come you have the idea of Koizumi as my wife? Why do you seem upset about it?"

I bit my lower lip, not knowing what I have to say.

"Well?" He lifted one of his eyebrows, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"It.. It's just some rumor going around about you and Luna-sensei." I finally mumbled as an answer as I'm afraid that I will say a wrong one.

"Rumor? So you are the type to believe in rumor huh."

"It's not like that!" I quickly cut in. I didn't know why I reacted like that, maybe it's because I don't want to have bad impression in his eyes? I never know. "I-It's just that the one who said it is my friend. I always believe in her."

He smirked at me. "That's just the same, bird brain. You are the type to believe some gossips around. So, you didn't answer my second question. Why do you seem upset about it?"

Gulped. Why did he notice that I didn't answer his second question?

"I didn't!" I countered him with determined look on my eyes.

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"It's no use lying to me, little girl. I am sure that I know you well enough to know that you are a really bad liar."

I glared at him in distaste. How dare he say that I am a bad liar! I could deceive my baby brother and he believes me!

"So? What's the answer?"

"I am not upset about it. You are too cocky to realize that your judgment is wrong."

He smirked again. "You say that my judgment is bad? Okay, let see about that then."

"What?"

"In my opinion, you are jealous that you can't be as beautiful as Koizumi. Am I right? Because you are just a plain, boring, brown haired girl, not some sexy blonde."

That is totally downright mean! He is such a jerk!

I could feel hot tears threatening to fall from my eyes as I keep blinking my eyes, trying to keep them from falling to my cheeks. My lips are trembling and my hands clenching, wanting to hold my chest so that my heart won't shatter.

"You are such a bastard." I said through my gritted teeth as I stand up and slapped him, hard.

His head turned to the left because of the impact of my palm, and he seems in shock, perhaps because he didn't expect me to slap him of all people.

"I really hate you!" I half screamed at him as I pick my bag and stormed out from the class, leaving a stunned teacher behind.

I keep ran and ran, until I see a restroom and quickly shut myself inside it.

My hands are wet, stained with the painful liquid that came from my eyes. Although I tried to stop it, I couldn't do it. I could feel my heart clench painfully and it as if several knife being inserted through my heart.

Perhaps this is the first time I cry like this. Even when I saw him with Luna-sensei, I didn't cry like this, like mourning a dead person.

Why, why do I give the chance to that stupid jerk? Look what he has done now.

* * *

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Anna asked as concern laced on her voice. She pushes the tissue box in front of me so I could wipe my runny nose with it.

I slowly nodded and use my sleeve to wipe away the rest of the tears.

"It's okay Mikan, you can stop crying now, you have cried long enough," said Anna, trying to soothe me.

As soon as I locked myself in the restroom, I call Hotaru, and tell her everything about the stupid conversation with that bastard. Hotaru being Hotaru quickly told me to go back home and not long after I arrived at home, she with Nonoko and Anna rang the doorbell. So, here we are now, in my bedroom gathering with serious or concern look on the three of my best friend.

Luckily, my parents are out of town for two weeks as I didn't know what would I answer if they asked what happened.

"It didn't work." I muttered between my hiccups because of crying for 5 hours non-stop. I have a mirror not far from where I seated, so I could see what a mess I am. My hair is sticking out everywhere, my eyes swollen and red, with traces of tears on my cheeks. My nose is red too, with snot still running down from it.

"I have predicted it." Hotaru said quietly, looking outside the dark sky from my wide bedroom window.

Nonoko lifted one of her eyebrows in Hotaru's direction. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hyuuga-sensei has too much pride and too cocky to say something nice about that baka. I know he likes her." Hotaru answered, turning around on my computer chair.

"How come you are so sure about that after what he has done to Mikan?" Nonoko replied skeptically, folding her arms in disagreement with Hotaru's opinion.

"I think Hotaru is right, Nonoko. I think Hyuuga-sensei is way too prideful to admit that Mikan is actually his type and confess his love to her." Anna chimed in, putting away the used tissues in the trash on the corner of my bedroom.

"You two are unbelievable. Look what he has done to Mikan, you can't still support her to go to him!" Nonoko protested with flame in her eyes, she look angry enough to beat a group of stupid boys.

Hotaru's lips slowly curved into a slight smirk. "I have excellent observation skills, Nonoko. Don't doubt me. I know what I am talking about."

"But it really not like you at all, Hotaru! Supporting Mikan to get together with that jerk, even you want Mikan to choose another guy! And for goodness sake, the Hotaru I know didn't talk about love like this!" Nonoko countered, throwing her hands in the air to show her frustration.

"Well, I'm not planning to let that jerk get away with his stupid action making that baka cry, but I'm still going to try to make they ended up together, they are the happiest that way anyway." Hotaru replied with a shrug.

"Why don't you ask my opinion about this?" I interrupted the conversation as I already could control my voice and my breath. "And Hotaru, I really didn't know you are a fan of love even when I have known you since we were still in diapers." I stare at her with strange look.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I am not a fan of love, stupid. I just want you not to suffer. The only person who can make you suffer is me, and by the way, your opinion didn't matter in this discussion."

I sighed and wince at the same time, hearing her answer. Sometimes I was wondering, is Hotaru even a normal human?

"Do you have any plan, Hotaru?" asked Anna, twirling her pink locks in her finger.

"Of course. I have one plan that without doubt would work." Hotaru answered nonchalantly.

I could see another evil glint flashing on her amethyst eyes.

Uh oh, this is not good.

"What is the plan?" Nonoko piped up, leaning to the front to hear well.

Hotaru spare me a glance before looking to the twins and said, "You have a cousin that would transfer next week right?"

Nonoko and Anna slowly nodded. "Yes..?"

"Your cousin is a he, right?"

"Yes..?"

"So, let's make him her boyfriend." Hotaru gave me a pointed look.

I was flabbergasted. "What? No!"

"Oh, goody! Finally Mikan get a boyfriend!" Anna clapped and squealed happily.

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "It's just a fake boyfriend, Anna."

Anna pouted. "It's just the same! Either way, Mikan still have a boyfriend."

"You are unbelievable."

Anna grinned. "Thanks."

"Well, anyway, that's quite a good idea. To make Hyuuga-sensei jealous huh." Nonoko commented with her fore finger touching her chin in a thinking manner.

Anna nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, I totally like that idea!"

"Do you want to get hurt again? Or do you want to have some revenge on him?" Hotaru looked at me with an arching eyebrow.

"Just agree with this one, Mikan, I'm sure you will have fun with this plan." Anna said, smiling at me. "You don't have to interact with Hyuuga-sensei."

I think about it for a while. Sadly, well, Anna is right. I don't have to have any kind of communication with _him_ , while I could make him jealous.

Wait.

I'm not sure about the jealous part, but anyway I won't suffer the way I did back then when we are running the ' _seducing teacher'_ plan.

"Alright, I will go with this one." I finally said.

"Great!" Anna grinned widely, hugging me in excitement.

"But no Hyuuga-sensei right?" I asked cautiously.

Hotaru shook her head. "No. The most you will do is walk in front of him with you and your new boyfriend."

I nodded. "Okay. I could go with that."

"By the way, the name is Tsubasa Andou." Nonoko said, smiling at me.

"What?"

"Our cousin of course." The twin answered in chorus.

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap for chapter 8, hope you like it! XD

A super big thanks for **RavenAcA3 (** I love it too when the girl play hard to get ;) but i won't make it way too hard, i promise =D **), kawaiighoul, chewybillabong, Anilissa, iiAriya,** and **Guest** for the loveliest reviews ever! Love you guys! You all are the best!

Please don't forget to drop some review as I need it for some feedback =D

Thank you very much!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	9. Chapter 9

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Before reading the story, may I inform you that I haven't had any time to re-read the story over, so my deep apologies if the story has many errors. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the story ;)

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Hurry up, Mikan! Or you will be late for class before you meet with Tsubasa-nii!" Anna half shouted at me from the end of the hallways.

I walked as fast as I can with backpack and heavy books in my left hand. My heart is beating quite fast that I know for sure I am nervous about meeting with the twin's cousin.

"Are you sure this is needed?" I asked once I am in front of the twins and Hotaru.

"Of course!" Anna quickly answered, grabbing my hand and started to drag me.

"You have already agreed on this plan, Mikan. You can't back out now." Nonoko reminded me while fast walked right beside me. "Moreover, don't you want to get some revenge on Hyuuga-sensei?"

I sighed in defeat. She is totally right. "Yeah, I know. I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of?"

"I would mess this up."

Anna smiled at me. "You are not going to mess this up, Mikan. I confided in you!"

I smiled back at the optimistic pink haired girl. "Thank you, Anna."

"Ah, he is here!" Anna diverted her eyes to the front where a cute looking café stood proudly on the busy looking street.

Nonoko said that she and Anna have arrange the meeting with their cousin, Tsubasa Andou, and explain _my_ condition and the ultimate plan – they called it like that – and we are going to meet in one of the favorite café Anna used to go, which is named Sweet's 'n Mush Café. The name's quite suitable with the decoration if you asked my opinion.

Actually, I'm surprise that a boy – or perhaps I would say him as a man – agreed to meet with a bunch of girls in a girly café. Anna said it because Tsubasa is a sweet man. He likes to spoil his girls, and that's not applied only on his girlfriend, but everybody related to him who has female gender.

Oh, and by the way, he already has a girlfriend. The girlfriend's name is Misaki Harada. Nonoko said that she is a strong but sweet girl. Tsubasa is totally head over heels with her.

"Where is he?" I asked cautiously, looking here and there searching for a man in waiting.

"There." Anna pointed at the man whose back is facing us sitting on one of the 6 chairs available on that table.

"Tsubasa-nii!" Nonoko called while waving her hand in the air.

The man turned his head and gives us a loop-sided grin which I guarantee would make every girl's knees turned into jelly, except Hotaru though.

Tsubasa is a handsome man, I must admit that. He has a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes which shining with mischievousness, and spiked, dark blue hair. He is quite tall and lean with muscled arms showed. I could tell that he is fashionable too by the way he wears the clothes and his choice of them.

What's unique about him is a star tattoo right under his eyes. It is small, but somehow it could stood out so much that it's implicitly shows the mischief he clearly has.

"Hey there, my favorite twins!" Tsubasa replied back when we have arrived at the table. He stand up and give both of the twins big hugs and ruffled Anna's hair.

"Stop ruffling my hair, Tsubasa-nii! You ruined it!" Anna shouted in protest, slapping her cousin's hand away from her styled pink hair. "Why did I always get the ruffling?"

Tsubasa chuckled and put both of his hands in his jeans pocket. "Because if I do that to Nonoko, I'm sure that she would cut my head off."

Anna glared up at her older cousin. "As if I won't do that!"

Tsubasa grinned ear to ear. "No, you won't. I know you long enough that you are the type of person who just has many protests but less action."

"Meanie!" Anna stuck her tongue out while giving Tsubasa a light smack on his head.

"Enough you two." Nonoko cut in and pull Anna back before she does anything to their cousin. "We come here not for you two to fight."

Tsubasa grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in a guilty manner. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just excited to meet you guys again after such a long time."

Well, I guess when Anna said that Tsubasa is a sweet and kind guy, I could totally see that in him.

Nonoko's glare turned into a kind one as she smiled at him. "I know. It's been 3 years since we last saw you, but we have more important matter to discuss right now."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I totally agree with that. I miss you too Tsubasa-nii."

Tsubasa chuckled and sit down on his previous seat. "Alright, so who are these two lovely girls?"

"This is Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura Yukihira." Nonoko introduced us while pointing at each of us.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted him quietly, bowing in respect.

"Nice to meet you too, Yukihira-san." Tsubasa smiled at me. "It's you who has the trouble right?"

I could feel my cheeks burnt up as I heard his question. "Y-yes, I am."

"You are a cute and pretty girl. I wonder why that guy didn't want you," said Tsubasa in a thinking manner.

"I could guarantee that the guy want her, Andou. So stop flirting with her." Hotaru cut in, taking the farthest seat on the right side of the table.

"Hey, I'm not flirting with her!" Tsubasa quickly protested.

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "I pity Misaki-nee. Seriously."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" This time Anna is the one who cut the conversation off.

"Ah, yeah, the plan. Would you tell him the detailed version of it, Hotaru?" asked Nonoko, looking questioningly at the raven haired girl.

* * *

"So.. I would just need to be her boyfriend? Nothing more?" Tsubasa asked in confirmation.

"Not just a plain boyfriend, Tsubasa-nii. You must be a sweet and loving one," answered Anna, sipping her chamomile tea.

Tsubasa grinned smugly. "Yeah, I got that. Don't worry, I could do that even if I am unconscious."

"Do not ruin the plan." Hotaru said pointedly at the said man, making him shivered in fear.

"Of course I wouldn't, Imai-san. I would do it perfectly, for the sake of Mikan-chan."

So, here we are, already calling on first name basis although we just met a few hours ago. I wonder how the girlfriend of this guy could hold up their relationship, seeing that the guy's attitude is like this. Anna said that her cousin and his girlfriend have been dating for 2 and half years, more or less.

"You should learn how to say Tsubasa-nii's name too, Mikan. A couple couldn't call each other with last name." Anna said, twirling her pink locks.

"It's hard." I replied shortly, not wanting to attract any embarrassment more.

"Aw, come on, it surely not that hard calling my name."

"Well, maybe it's not. But it feels weird for sure." I replied, playing with the straw of my green tea milkshake.

"Are you worried about Misaki-nee?" asked Anna, tilting her head to my direction.

"To be blunt, maybe yes." I answered, still playing with the straw. "I don't want to ruin the relationship they have for that long."

Tsubasa chuckled. "Relax, kiddo. Misaki maybe a fierce girl and a scary one, but she knows about this. I'm sure she won't be mad at me. Moreover, she is cheering for me to help you with this kind of problem."

"Yeah, I'm sure won't be mad at you or this girl. But if you make any stupid moves, I'm sure as hell that I would kick your butt to the outer space." A calm voice suddenly said.

All of the heads who sit on the table are turned to see the newcomer.

The newcomer is a woman around Tsubasa's age, maybe 23 or 24 years old. She has a nice figure, with big boobs – not like mine, sadly. Mine is as flat as board, just like Hyuuga-sensei has said long time ago, that stupid pervert – and round butt. She wears pink tank top which shows her naval, covered with black cardigan, and white pants with army boots covered her feet.

She is a pretty one, that's for sure. She has tan skin and big brown eyes. Her hair which is a mixed color between red and pink with black highlights has pixie cut, making her high cheekbones look sharp. Tsubasa is super lucky if he get a girlfriend as fabulous as her.

"Misaki-nee! Long time no see!" Anna squealed in excitement, suddenly jump out from her seat and give the pretty girl a bear crushing hug.

"Hello there, Anna. Miss you too." Misaki replied, returning the hug while smiling.

"How come you are here, Misaki? Didn't I tell you that I would meet you later at night?" Tsubasa half shouted in surprise, gaining a few curious glances towards our table.

Misaki give her boyfriend none too lightly smack on his head, earning a groan in pain from Tsubasa. "Stupid! Don't shout! Don't embarrass me!" She hissed while glaring.

"Sorry, sorry." Tsubasa grimacing.

"So, who is this damsel in distress?" Misaki looked between me and Hotaru with mischievous grin playing on her lips.

I'm sure I am blushing deeply, hearing what Misaki has said about me. Am I really looking like a damsel in distress? Man, that's quite a painful stab right on my pride.

"This is Mikan Yukihira, Misaki-nee, and our other best friend, Hotaru Imai." Nonoko introduced us.

Misaki swiftly take a seat beside Tsubasa, taking his coffee and having a sip of it. "Well, I heard a bunch of stories about your blackmailing, Imai-san. That's quite impressive the skill you have there."

Hotaru slightly smirked, sparing an intimidating glance at the nervous looking twin. "I don't know that the twins like to share some stories about me, but I appreciate your praise."

"You are welcome then." Misaki give a smile at my emotionless best friend shifting her attention to me. "You must be Mikan? The one who ask for help?"

I slowly nodded, afraid of her reaction. After all, I would be acting as Tsubasa's girlfriend. If I was Misaki, I'm sure I won't let Tsubasa do this.

"Don't worry, Yukihira-san, I can tolerate this." Misaki said, winking at me and taking another sip from the cup.

"Really?" was an immediate reaction from me.

Misaki chuckled and nodded. "Yes, of course. I want you to have some revenge on that teacher who is such a jerk like that."

I sweat dropped. Looks like I would know another merciless girl on my clique.

"Please call me Mikan, Harada-san."

"Then please call me, Misaki, Mikan-chan." Misaki grinned at me.

I laughed. "Okay. I will call you Misaki-nee then."

"What about me?" Tsubasa whined, making a sad face. "I am going to be your fake boyfriend, why won't you call me by my name?"

"Yes, try to call him with his first name, Mikan-chan." Misaki encourage me while smiling.

I look around the table and found every pair of eyes are staring intently at me, waiting for me to call Tsubasa's name.

"Come on, Mikan. You can do it," said Anna, nudging me at the ribs.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Alright, here we go." I opened my eyes and mouth at the same time, saying, "Tsubasa-nii."

Anna claps her hands happily. "That's great Mikan! Now let's go to the next step of the plan!"

* * *

That's for chapter 9! Hope you like it ;D

Special thanks to **iiAriya, Anilissa, Guest, RavenAcA3, YellowOrangeRed, chewybillabong,** and **SakuraNagisa**! You guys are the best XD Love you all! I am totally touched with all of your energetic reviews! ;D

Well, I guess that's all for now..

Please don't forget to drop some reviews! I would love to hear your opinion XD

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	10. Chapter 10

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Really, really sorry for the late update T.T I'm starting to get busy because my holidays is over *sobs* I hope you could tolerate my tardiness in the future =(

For the meantime, please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Don't be so nervous like that, baka, you will give your acting out." Hotaru quietly scolded me as we walked to the calculus class.

I bit my lower lip and fiddled with my book's corner. "I can't help it! The last time I saw him was when I slapped him hard. I don't know what he would do to me if he sees me now."

"He won't do anything, Mikan. I doubt that he will do something out of ordinary when he already received a harsh smack on his cheeks." Nonoko chimed in, walking beside me.

"Yeah, I agree with Nonoko," said Anna, nodding her head while munching her homemade cookie happily.

I rolled my eyes. "You are all a bunch of optimistic girls."

"I am not saying that he won't do anything." Hotaru quickly replied, deadpanned.

I look at her skeptically. "I know you won't say that, Hotaru. You are too mean to say some encouraging words like that."

Hotaru shrugged. "At least I am logical, and what I said was in accordance with reality."

"You expect Hyuuga-sensei to lash out at Mikan?" asked Anna, looking at me in horror.

"Maybe. I don't know." Hotaru answered nonchalantly. "But I'm sure I would make him suffer if he dares to touch that baka."

Aww.. Since all of these Hyuuga-sensei things, Hotaru has been showing me her sweet sides. I don't even know that she has one sweet bone in her body, although I have known her since we were still in diapers.

"Do you remember the plan Mikan?" asked Nonoko, looking directly at me.

"Yes, of course." I answered while nodding. It is a simple plan, how could I forget?

"Andou, may I remind you not to ruin this?" Hotaru said pointedly at the dark blue haired guy.

Tsubasa laughed and grinned at my way. "There is no way I would ruin this, Imai. Just relax. I would be the best boyfriend ever."

"That's good to know. If you dare to ruin this, I would make you living in hell," threatened Hotaru, pulling a few of embarrassing photos of Tsubasa.

I must say I'm impressed. Hotaru only known Tsubasa for a few days, maybe 4 or 5 days, and she already could make some blackmailing photos. That's amazing you know.

Tsubasa grimaced. "Can't I buy the photos?"

"It's futile Andou, even if you dispose the photos I have here, I still have many copy in my computers," said Hotaru, deadpanned.

Tsubasa groaned. "Well, looks like I am defeated by such a young girl."

"It's because you are stupid." Hotaru replied nonchalantly, walking past him to go into the class.

Tsubasa chuckled. "The ice queen sure is something."

I nodded in agreement with him. "Yeah. She is always like that since we were still babies."

"You know her since you both are babies? That's cool!" Tsubasa look at me with astonishment clear in both of his eyes.

I blushed, not knowing what the reason is. "I-It's nothing actually. My mom and her mom just being best buddies since high school and make their children best friends with each other too."

"But still that's awesome. Is it her habit?"

"Yeah. She is always like that even since babies, always had an emotionless expression and a deadpanned tone." I replied. "I didn't even knew if she could cry or got angry."

Hotaru's stride stops for a moment. "I am capable of bearing any of those emotions, Mikan. I just prefer not to show them."

I looked at her in surprise; I didn't expect her to answer bluntly like that. I knew that she is an introvert person. Maybe because I have known her for a long time I could read her emotions sometimes and she would tell me several things that nobody knows, even her mother. But sometimes she would keep them to herself.

I felt sad to know that. I wanted her to tell me everything, not to keep her burden to herself. I really want to help her, although I know I won't be used much. She is smarter than me after all, but at least I could do something for her, something to lessen her burden. I'm sure that her stoic appearance is just to hide her pain. I could say this because I know her past. I still remember clearly when we were still 12 years old she came to me with teary eyes.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

"Hotaru!" I waved at her, signaling her to come here. That day we were planning to go fishing in the morning, when the sun is still peeking from behind the horizon.

Our houses are really close to the ocean, so we often play at the beach till dinner time. Last week, my father had already promised to bring us to the sea, and he fulfilled his promise right now. How exciting, we are going to catch as many fishes as we can!

"I am here, Hotaru!" I called at her again. In case she didn't see me, because her shoulder length raven hair was covering her face.

I was going to get her, already standing up on both of my feet, when Hotaru changed her direction to mine as if she suddenly saw me.

"Hey, baka." Hotaru greeted quietly. I notice that her voice is slightly shaking. I just brush it off because I often heard her wrong, and that cause me to have a painful bump on my forehead, courtesy of her baka gun.

"Good morning! Have you taken your breakfast yet?" I asked cheerily, didn't realize that the air around Hotaru is gloomy.

Hotaru nodded her head slowly as an answer, and that made me frowned. I always asked that question whenever we met early in the morning, but her answer was always a deadpanned 'idiot' and a bullet from baka gun which often hit my shoulder.

"Hotaru? Is there something wrong?" I asked carefully, leaning back so I could see her face better behind all the silky looking raven hair.

"No." Hotaru answered briefly, looking up to the sunrise.

"Are you sure?"

Hotaru didn't answered my question, instead, she just glance at my way and back to the beautiful scenery.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I tried to change the topic, not wanting to press her harder.

"Yeah."

Okay, this is starting to get frustrating. I don't even know how I could get Hotaru to talk to me. I think there is something wrong. This is not the usual Hotaru. Well, I will try again. It's not that hard to make her talk, hopefully, I'm her best friend anyway.

"What do you think of our fishing today?"

"Great." Hotaru said, deadpanned.

"Do you think we could catch many fishes?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you want to search for some shells while we are waiting for my dad?"

"No."

"Do you bring bucket for our fishing?"

"Yes."

"Do you bring your hat?"

"No."

"Why? It will be hot later in the sea."

"No reason."

Alright, I give up. It is impossible to make Hotaru talk in this state.

Finally I choose to stay silent and watched the sunrise with her. Maybe silence was all she needed to calm her mind.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called quietly after sometime.

I nearly jump in surprise. Hotaru would never call me by my name, always using 'baka', 'stupid', 'idiot', or even a simple 'you' would do. And she talks first. _She talks first_. You could consider that as a miracle. In 12 years of our friendship, it was always me who started the conversation.

"Yeah?" I replied after recovering from my shock.

"What do you think of your parents?"

Right, this is weird. Hotaru would never asks me this kind of question.

"Well, I think they are great! I love them so much!" I beamed at her. "Do you love your parents?"

Hotaru's head turned to face me. I could clearly saw sadness in her eyes. "I think I love them, but it seems that my love have lessen and lessen each day."

"Why?"

"I .. I could never satisfy them, Mikan. Each day I worked so hard, earning many trophies in school, winning gold medals in many brainstorming competitions, but they just wouldn't stop pressing me. They still want more and more." Hotaru paused for a while, trying to blink away her tears. "They didn't appreciate me, every achievement, every hard work, I want to stop, just stop living in this kind of world."

When Hotaru said the last word, she broke into tears, silently sobbing to her palms which covering her face.

I don't know what to do. Hotaru had never cried, it's always me who was comforted by her, not the other way around. But I couldn't leave her just like that right? I must do something.

After considering a few gestures, I finally choose to reach out to her and gave her a comforting hug.

I don't know I hug her for how long, but, I quickly call my dad a few minutes after she bursts into tears, telling him that I cancelled the fishing because Hotaru need comforting right now, not the fishes in the sea. My father say 'yes' to my request and I continue to sit there on the dock with Hotaru crying in my arms.

"Maybe you should try to talk to your parents, Hotaru. Perhaps they didn't know that you need appreciation. I know that many parents nowadays aren't sensitive enough to realize that every child needs appreciation for everything they do." I finally open my mouth after – maybe – two hours, talking to her in a soothing tone.

"They won't listen." Hotaru mumbled quietly, wiping away the remaining tears. Her eyes are swollen red, and she looked like a mess.

"They will, Hotaru. I know they love you, if they don't, they won't raise you up to a good girl like this." I replied gently, offering some tissues I brought in my bag. "I will accompany you if you need some support." I smiled at her, holding her hand.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked. For a moment there, the usual ice queen looks vulnerable, like a little child.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm totally sure about that. So now cheer up, we are going to collect some pretty shells now!" I half shouted, jumping up while pulling her.

Hotaru looked at me with questioning looks.

"Come on, I can't go fishing so you must accompany me to search for some shells." I pulled her hand.

Hotaru gave me a weak smile, but at least that is still a smile, and moreover, it reached her eyes. "Thank you, baka."

I beamed back at her. "You are welcome. Now let's go collect some shells!"

That morning, we spent nearly a day for collecting pretty shells. I got so many of them and I put them in glass bottle. I still have it in my bedroom now, as a reminder that I am Hotaru's best friend.

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

"-kan! Mikan?! Mikan?!"

Tsubasa's voice woke me up from my flashback.

I jolted and looked up to his confused face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You are spacing out for quite long."

"Just let that baka be, Andou. She is like that since we are still babies." Hotaru looked at me and gave me a slight smile. I think she knows what is running on my mind by the way she look at me. "Come on, if we don't go now, we are going to be late." She continued, walking again.

"Come on, Mikan." Tsubasa grabbed my hand and pull me gently.

I followed Tsubasa's lead in light steps. Somehow, Hotaru's smile – although it's so small – manages to erase all of my worries and answer all my anxiousness. I know for sure now, that she is going to be alright.

My best friend is _the_ ice queen anyway, and I'm her most trusted person.

* * *

 **YellowOrangeRed :** Thank you very much for your review! XD Yeah, Tsubasa and Misaki are a cute couple, aren't they?

 **Sakura Shiragiku :** Thank you so much for your review! XD Here is the update, hope you like it!

 **RavenAcA3 :** Thank you very much for your review! XD I wish you like this chapter too =D

How is it? Please tell me by reviewing ;D

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	11. Chapter 11

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

I'm really really super duper sorry for the really late updatee.. x_x These past weeks have been hectic for me, I'm totally busy with my assignments .-. I hope you could forgive me .. here is the update!

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

2 minutes left before the bell that signifying the lesson – which is taught none other than by Hyuuga-sensei – has ended would ring.

I shifted on my seat as I could feel my palm started to sweat and my heart pounding loudly out of nervousness. The plan would be launched when the bell ring – it is in one minute – and I am far from ready. I'm afraid that I would mess this up and Hotaru would blow up on me.

"Alright class, that's the wrap. Don't forget the formulas that I taught just now. I am going to give you a simple test next week, so please prepare properly." Our teacher said, wiping his dirty hands that are caused by the black marker.

Dang. My hands are shaking.

"Pst. Mikan, remember to put your books real slowly." Anna whispered beside me. "No need to be nervous, everything going to be fine."

I hope Anna's words would come true. Although I think it would be too good to be real.

Okay, stop being pessimistic, I reminded myself as I smack my cheeks lightly.

"You can go now." Hyuuga-sensei said, sitting back on his chair and started to write on the paperwork.

The noise started to built up, because everyone in the class are busy putting their books, paper, and stationary into their bag while chatting happily.

Slowly, I copy them. I pick my bag and dusted it from any dirt that glued from the floor. After that, I started to pile my books until it formed a nice, neat, and perfect stack of books. Then, I carefully put them into my bag as if they are fragile glass. Next, I do the same to my papers and notes.

By the time I finished packing, the class is empty. The only ones left are only me, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Hyuuga-sensei himself.

"So, where are we going now?" Nonoko started the planned conversation.

"I think I'm going to the nearby café. I want to eat their parfait. It's really delicious!" Anna answered with excitement in both of her baby blue eyes.

Nonoko shook her head. "You are going to be fat if you keep eating sweets and desserts."

Anna pouted and gives a light smack to her twin sister's shoulder. "Hey. I won't gain weight even if I eat mountain of sweets everyday, you know that."

That's right. Anna and Nonoko have a lucky gene. They are the same as their mother, no matter how much they are eating, no matter how much glutton they are digesting, no matter how much calories they chomp on, they won't get fat even an ounce. Ah, I wish I have that kind of gene, lucky them.

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Right. But you still have to restrain that. You are going to have diabetes later."

Anna sighed. "Yeah, I know. Mom already told me."

I chuckled at her dejected face.

"Don't laugh!" Anna glared at me. "I'm miserable you know!"

"Stop it, Anna." Nonoko gives her a warning glance. "How about you, Hotaru? Where will you go?"

"Lab. I have many things to do." She answered stoically, gracefully striding away with some of her books on her right hand and her bag strap slung over her left shoulder. "Don't bother me for 4 hours ahead. Anybody who dares to do that will receive my anger." Hotaru casually threatened, vanishing from our sight.

"Okay.. that is, what should I say, well.."

"Brain freeze?" A deep male voice continued Nonoko's words.

We all turned around at the same time and pretending to be surprise, although we already know that it is Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" I squealed happily, throwing both of my arms around his neck and grinned up at him.

Tsubasa chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello there, Mikan." He said, giving a loving peck on my cheek which makes me blushed beet red.

"Aww.. what a cute couple we have here," gushed Anna happily. If this is a comic, I bet Anna's eyes would have turned into stars right now.

"Stop teasing us, Anna. You have seen us like this for 2 months, haven't you got enough?" I asked her, blushing and glaring at the same time.

Anna giggled. "You look so cute like that, Mikan. I totally love your blushing face."

"Ah, I must agree with that, dear. I really love those red cheeks of yours." Tsubasa chimed in, pinching my cheek playfully.

I covered my face with both of my hands, hiding my – now – totally red face from prying eyes.

Nonoko chuckled. "Alright, let's have enough teasing Mikan. We must go now, Anna."

"What? Already? But I haven't done yet," whined Anna, dejectedly putting her utensils in her bag and pick it up.

"Haven't done what?" Tsubasa asked confusedly. Aw, his confuse face is really cute.

"Teasing me of course." I answered sourly, looking bitterly at Anna who is grinning playfully.

Tsubasa laugh. "Don't worry about that, sweetheart."

I nodded. "I know."

"Hey, we really must go now or else we would be late for the next class." Nonoko said, slung her bag over her shoulder. "You two are going to date right?" She asked in a loud voice.

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah, we are going to the new amusement park near here."

"What? New amusement park? I want to go too!" Anna whined again.

"Don't worry kiddo, I would take you there once you have free time." Tsubasa replied while ruffling Anna's hair. "Now hurry up and go to your class."

Anna smiled up at her handsome cousin. "Really? Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Tsubasa wrapped his pinky around Anna's, making a pinky promise.

"Yeay! Let's go Nonoko."

Nonoko just rolled her eyes at her twin sister antics and gives us a second smile before vanishing behind the door.

Now, it's just the two of us.

Wait, no.

Just the three of us, with that teacher jerk. Dang.

"Wait a moment, Tsubasa. It seems like my pencil is lost." I looked around the floor, searching for my favorite yellow mechanic pencil.

Tsubasa arched his eyebrow. "Where did you last see it?"

"When I was writing the notes." I answered briefly, looking under the tables and chairs.

"Excuse me, may I help here?"

I nearly shot up from my crouching position and hit my head on the table's corner when I heard _that_ voice. I froze on my position, not daring to turn around and see.

"Oh, are you Hyuuga-sensei? My cousins have told me a lot about you." Tsubasa greeted _the teacher_ politely.

I slowly turned around, peeking from the corner of my eyes to see Tsubasa give out his hand to shake hands with Hyuuga-sensei.

Calmly, Hyuuga-sensei takes Tsubasa's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr..?"

"Andou, Tsubasa Andou. Mikan's boyfriend." Tsubasa answered, flashing a boyish grin.

I don't know if my eyes see wrongly, but I swear I see Hyuuga-sensei's face darken a bit for a few second.

"I see. Yukihira-san's boyfriend huh." He mumbled quietly. "So, what are you searching for?"

I jumped and take a few steps back. His eyes are boring right into me right now and I could feel anger radiated from them. This is scary. Totally.

I already told Hotaru that I don't want to face Hyuuga-sensei's anger like this. Damn.

"M-my pencil." I squeaked like a mouse in a trap, gripping the back of the chair until my knuckles turned white.

Hyuuga-sensei's aura is so intimidating that even Tsubasa's unconsciously take a step back while watching the older man's moves with cautious eyes.

"Is it this one?" He holds out a thin yellow mechanic pencil with white polkadot as its decoration at me.

I nodded quickly as my mouth is sealed with fear.

"Here." He dropped the pencil on my slightly shaking hand and put both of his hands in his pocket.

As I take out my pencil case to put back my pencil, I could feel his crimson eyes boring into my back, as if he is watching me intensely.

I nervously slung my bag over my shoulders, taking the books which are not fit in the back on my hands.

"Here, let me help you." Tsubasa said, taking the books from my hand.

I feel Hyuuga-sensei's glare over Tsubasa as he do that, but I don't understand what the meaning behind his vicious glare is.

Am I too dense to understand that?

"Come on, Mikan." Tsubasa gently pull my hand. "If we don't hurry the amusement park would be too crowded. We won't get on any rides if it's like that."

I nodded and followed Tsubasa's long steps.

I know that I suppose not to make Hyuuga-sensei angrier than this but Hotaru said that I must stick to the plan and ignore the anger he is emitting. It's good if he is angry, even better if he is furious. That shows the plan is successful, my best friend said to me last night.

Purposely, I tripped on my own shoes and almost plant my face flat on the ground if Tsubasa didn't skillfully catch me with his fast hands.

I fall on his embrace, with our face only few millimeters apart as I could feel his warm breath which make my cheeks grow warm enough to heat some soup.

Slowly, Tsubasa close in, bringing his full lips closer to mine. Closer, and closer, and closer, and..

BAM!

This time I literally jumped one meter to the air and quickly turn around to see the source of the sound.

I see Hyuuga-sensei bending over a table, both of his palms is sticking on the surface while he is glaring at our way. His crimson eyes are blaring with unknown anger and his lips thinned into a straight line.

"Get out from my class. Now." He lowly growled like a wild animal, gritting his teeth.

"W-what?" I spluttered out, my scared brain couldn't comprehend what he is saying.

"I. Said. Get. Out." He growled again, slamming one of his hand on the table to emphasis his words.

I scrambled on my feet, taking my falling bag, and pulling a stunned Tsubasa as fast as I can outside the classroom. As I reached outside and slammed the door shut, I could hear a loud bang like someone punching hard surface.

What the heck is his problem?!

* * *

There, chapter 11! How is it? Please kindly review ;D

Special thanks to **iiAriya, RavenAcA3, YellowOrangeRed, AiramEnayle, chewybillabong, jejeje** for lovely reviews ever! You guys are the best! Love you all! XD I find it cute that all of the reviewers wanted to see how Natsume would react =D Now what do you think? Did his reaction satisfy all of you? ;)

Thank you once again!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	12. Chapter 12

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Sorry for another late update ='(( *cry* My homework was like a mountain, keep piling up from day to day ._. so please forgive me for the tardiness, pardon me x_x

Ah another one, I didn't have time to re-read the story, so I hope you wouldn't be too uncomfortable if there are mistakes in grammar or tenses .-.

Thank you for your understanding =D

Please, enjoy XD

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Hey, are you okay, Mikan? You look pale." Tsubasa lightly touches my cheek. He bent down to my level so he could stare right into my eyes. His eyes show geniune concern.

I gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah. It's just that Hyuuga-sensei is scary. I don't like to face him again if he is like that." I mumbled quietly.

Tsubasa chuckled and take a seat on the floor beside me. "Relax, Mikan-chan, he is just rea…..lly jealous that he pent it up all in his anger."

"He is jealous?" I asked back immediately.

Tsubasa laughed and ruffled my hair. "He clearly is, kiddo."

"Tsubasa!" I shouted in protest, trying to tame back my messy hair.

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed again.

I pouted and glare at him.

"Alright, sorry, sweetheart." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

I 'humphed' and silent for a while, before turning again to face him and asked, "Are you sure?" Even to my own ears, my voice sounded half hopeful half afraid.

I am so totally obvious. Dang.

Tsubasa give me his brotherly smile and give a light squeeze on my shoulder. "Stop worrying, Mikan. You'll be fine. I'm absolutely sure this plan would work."

I slowly nodded. "Alright."

* * *

 **Natsume's POV**

"Damn! That girl is really annoying!" I cursed, slamming my hand on the table and punched the wall nearby in anger.

I want to throw some tables or chairs to cool my anger, but these are the college's properties, I couldn't wreck them as I wish, because I don't own them. I know that if I am at my home right know, my furniture wouldn't be recognizable anymore.

Damn it! Why did that girl make me this angry! I never lose control of my anger before. Damn!

I rake my hand through my messy hair, pacing back and forth in effort to make me calm down.

My brain started to whirred around. I remember that once that girl confessed to me. She said that she loves me, and well I kind of, err, not hating her too. We used to be best friends, best buddies, or even a couple without saying each other's feelings.

Truthfully, I don't know why she changed so suddenly without telling me anything, and I felt like I was betrayed.

I know I was stupid back then, keeping my cool and choose to let her do whatever she wanted, and well, actually I regret it now. I regret it that I didn't ask her, or do anything to make it up to her, whatever was wrong in our 'teacher-student' relationship.

And now she has a boyfriend! What the heck is that! That boy totally doesn't deserve to be with her! She is better off with someone else!

Damn. Why did I get worked up again just thinking about her having boyfriend?!

Tch. I am getting crazy.

After pacing for a few more minutes, I know I couldn't hold myself anymore. I must find her. Ask her about everything, and clear everything.

Wait. Since when did I do this silly kind of thing?

 _'_ _Since now because you need that girl, stupid.'_

Tch, now I could hear voice in my head. That's great, I really am getting crazy.

 _'_ _Just go, blockhead.'_

"Yea, whatever." I replied to the voice in my head, slamming the door behind me as I pick up my pace.

* * *

 **Mikan's POV**

"Mikan!"

I turned my head and see a pink haired girl running in full speed.

Automatically, I side stepped her, making her go straight into a tree trunk and bang her head.

"Mikan! You meanie! You let my pretty head got swollen!" She cried, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

Seeing her pitiful face, I chuckled and give her a brief hug. "Sorry. I automatically do that you know."

Anna pouted. "You are always like that!"

I laughed. "But I did give you a hug, didn't I?"

"But I want to hug you first!"

"But your hug is a bone-crushing one, Anna.."

"It's not bone-crushing! I just give a tight hug!" She protested back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And that shows how much I love you!" She paused for a moment, looking like thinking about something. " As a friend of course." She added, walking right beside me.

I grinned. "I love you too, Anna. As a friend."

"You two are crazier than I am pair up with her." Nonoko's suddenly chimed in, nudging her twin on the shoulder.

"Nonoko! I thought you wouldn't come!" Anna shouted, giving her twin a bone crushing hug.

"Mom doesn't trust you, so she told me to keep an eye on you." Nonoko answered, pulling away Anna's deadly hands.

"What? Why she doesn't trust me!" Anna whined, flailing her hand.

Nonoko shrugged. "Dunno." And then she turned her attention to me. "So how is it going, Mikan?" She asked with serious expression.

I fidgeted nervously. "Well… He is angry, or furious to be exact."

"He is mad?" Anna blurted out with wide eyes.

"Yes..? That means success, right? Hotaru said that if he is angry the plan is going well." I replied, confused.

"Absolutely!" Nonoko said enthusiastically, pumping her hand in the air.

"We did it, Nonoko!" Anna squealed, clapping her hands.

Nonoko grinned. "Yeah, we should wait Hotaru for the next plan. For now, let's get you to the class first, Anna."

* * *

The sun has already showed its red-orange hue across the sky, signifying the end of another day.

Right now, I am lounging in Hotaru's bedroom while sipping my hot milk with the owner of the bedroom who preferred to drink coffee. The twins couldn't make it because they need to help their mom, so it is just me and Hotaru. I have just finished telling her my whole day, specifically when I meet with Hyuuga-sensei.

"So.. the plan is successful I guess?"

Hotaru stare at me with her famous icy purple eyes for a full one minute, making me fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What is it, Hotaru?" I asked again, trying to make her open her silent mouth.

Hotaru gracefully grabbed her cup of coffee and sip it slowly. "Yeah, I think it was."

"That's a relief then." I breathed out in relief. "Do you have anymore plans?"

Hotaru smirked. "I have many plans for you, baka, but we should sit and wait for now."

I gulped. Why did I get a creepy feeling when Hotaru smirked like that?

* * *

The week passed so quick without any strange things happening to me. To my relief, I didn't meet with _him_ at all when I wasn't in my class. It's weird actually, but I am grateful. Usually, I would see him anywhere, like he is some kind of stalker. Scary.

"Mikan! Wait for me!"

I stop my stride and look back, searching for the owner of the voice who I know so well these past weeks.

"Slow down please!" The voice said again.

I chuckled seeing his disheveled looks popping from behind the trees, but he still look handsome anyway. Misaki sure is lucky. Sigh. "Well you are the slow one." I said, started to walk again.

Tsubasa ruffle my hair and pinched my cheek. "Say that again?"

"Ow, ow, hyu haren't hlow!" ( read : You aren't slow! )

"Good girl." He patted my head while grinning widely, letting go my abused cheek.

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him while rubbing my sore cheek.

"It's your fault to say that I am slow." Tsubasa countered, poking my nose.

I slapped his hand away and glare at him. "Stop it."

Tsubasa chuckled and pull my hand. "Open your palm."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Just open your palm." He insisted, there is a twinkle that I couldn't decipher in his eyes.

With suspicious feeling, I opened my palm slowly.

Tsubasa pull out his hand and put something on my palm, it felt cold and hard. I wonder what it is.

"Do you like it?" He asked, removing his hand from the 'thing' he gave me.

Right on the middle of my palm, there is a beautiful necklace with a silver sakura flower as its pendant. In the middle of it there is a tiny pink diamond which sparkled under the sunlight.

"W-what is this for?" I asked him, stunned.

Tsubasa smiled. "Misaki and I choose it for your lucky charm. It is said that the charm would ward off any worries. Hope you like it."

I blinked my happy tears away, I am totally moved by this.

"Do you like it, Mikan?" He asked again, concern showing on both of his eyes.

I nodded and stand on my toes to give him a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Tsubasa pat my back and laughed. "You are welcome. Don't worry over unnecessary anything again, okay? Smile, as worrying would only make you look older than your real age."

I nodded again. "Give my thanks to Misaki-nee. I would tell her directly if I meet her."

"Alright. I must go now, kiddo. Have some business to attend. See you."

Tsubasa give me a light peck on my forehead and while waving he vanished behind the tall buildings of my college.

My mouth curved into a happy smile as I walked to our college's park, where the trees grow magnificently that it nearly resembles a little forest. I walked around for an half and hour before finally find a perfect spot, which is near the little stream that was going from the south of the 'forest' until the north of it.

I put down my bag and pulled out my unfinished book that I was reading from 2 days ago, sitting under the shades which the canopy of the tree provides.

I sighed happily and started to open the pages where I left before. Then suddenly I heard a voice from right behind me which made me frozen all over and made my brain become dysfunctional.

"So this is where you spend your day, huh. Finally found you."

* * *

The end of chapter 12! Thank you for every readers and reviewers who keep up with me =) It's nice to know that there are many people who supports you ;D I'll try to update faster than once every two weeks, but I can't promise it, sorry :( but I promise I'll try my best, so stay tuned!

Please don't forget to drop some reviews as I need them for feedback =D Thank you!

Special thanks to **Guest,** ** _Anilissa_** **, No one,** ** _YellowOrangeRed_** **, , Guest *** _another one I guess lol_ ***,** ** _RavenAcA3_** **,** ** _iiAriya_** **, Kanata Shinonome, AiramEnayle,** ** _chewybillabong_** **, Guest *** _Err.. the other one again perhaps?_ ***, Zuki Sakura,** and **frozen butterfly (** _I have put Natsume's POV for you ;) hope you like it!_ **)** for superb reviews! I totally love them and you all! You guys are the best! Thank you very much!

I guess that's all, thank you again for my sweet readers! *Cheers*

 _Aquabluemarine_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Ps : By the way, the one that I gave the 'itallic' one, I want to say a really big thanks for them as they always stay with me from chapter to another chapter XD Glad to have you all! Love ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

I'm so sorry for not updating for nearly three weeks! x_x pardon meee..

These past weeks are so hectic – because I am nearing the mid term exam – that I couldn't find time to touch my computer T.T I hope that this chappie could make it up to you! Thank you for waiting! =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"I see, so this is where you usually spend your day huh. Finally found you."

My head shot up to look at the owner of the voice and found Hyuuga-sensei standing beside me, leaning to the tree trunk with both of his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Hyuuga-sensei?" I blurted out in surprise. I didn't expect to meet with _him, here_ of all places.

There is an anger pass in his eyes which I could see clearly. Automatically, seeing that, I back away a little, scared of what he would do if he loses control.

He reached to me, extending his hand to my way. I close my eyes, afraid of what he was going to do, but after a few moments, I didn't feel anything so I open my eyes again, seeing him standing there with blank look.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, pulling back his hand and put it in his pocket again.

"N-no." I answered, backing away a little again.

"Yes you are." He replied firmly.

"S-sorry." I muttered, not knowing what I have talked about because of my freezing brain. The only thing I remember is that I must get away before I get any impact from his anger.

"Damn it!" He cursed, approaching me with an amazing speed, before I could even move an inch with my dysfunctional brain.

He put both of his hands on the sides of my head, and kneels in front of me.

"Call my name." He demanded, staring straight right into my eyes.

"H-H-Hyuuga-sensei?" My eyes darted around, like searching for an escape route.

He cupped my cheek with both of his hands gently but firm, and say, "Look at me and call my name. Not my last name, but my name."

"Wh-why?" I asked, finally an itty bitty bit of my brain started to work, assessing the situation. But I still couldn't move.

"Because I wanted to. Say it. Right now."

What the heck! How could he order me around like that, like he is some king or what!

"What if I don't want to?" I replied to him, founding my courage and my eyes stopped darting around, finally stared equally hard at him.

"Say it, I say, say it." He gritted his teeth, not cupping my cheeks gentle again this time.

I struggled to get out of his iron grip, but he won't budge. "It hurts, Hyuuga-sensei! Stop holding my cheek!" I half shouted at him, lightly hitting him on the back side of his hand.

What's wrong with him? Did his anger make him nuts?! He did look like a crazy man, desperate for something. I didn't know that Hyuuga-sensei could be like this, I mean, he is really cool and emotionless, right?

"Mikan, say my name." He said softly this time, releasing his iron grip on my cheeks.

I look at him with obvious surprise, this is totally the first time I heard him calling with my given name. Even when I was still in high school, he wouldn't call me my name. He would just say 'you' just like Hotaru back then when we were still little kids.

"Why are you so desperate, Hyuuga-sensei? I thought you said that I must call you 'sensei' and nothing else." I answered him, remembering his scolding, back when I was still "together" with him, about me calling his first name. I lifted my chin to show him that he couldn't make me do anything on his will.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone can change their mind. Now say it, or I'll make you regret it."

What?! Did he just threaten me? Really what's wrong with him!

"I say your name when I want to. You can't make me do anything on your will."

He smirked. "Really? I could make you change your class."

"It's because you made MIsaki-sensei kicked me out of his class! If you didn't do that, I bet I would be in his class until now!"

His smirk is wider than ever and there is this smug aura around him.

Hmph. Totally hates it when he became like this.

"As a matter of fact, I could kick you out of his class and make you go into my class again, so where is the part where I can't make you do anything on my will?"

Dang. He got me there.

"But you still can't make me do _that_."

He arched one of his eyebrows. "What's _that_?"

I glared at him. "You know what."

He chuckled evilly and leaned closer to me, making me back away some more.

"I could make you do that." He whispered huskily. His hand gently brushed my hair, tucking some strands behind my ear while his other hand grip my left shoulder quite tight, it's not his usual iron grip, but I think I still couldn't escape from that.

"Stay away from me, Hyuuga-sensei. You could be reprimanded for harassing your own student." I said firmly, trying to push him away.

Slightly, he tilted his head, holding my shoulder closer to him until my shoulder touches his broad chest. "I am not harassing my own student if she is willing to be harassed. Look at this place, this place is really secluded."

I look around and found that his words are indeed true. No one would pass by accidentally, this place is way too hidden.

Oh no, this is totally not good for me.

"I am _so_ not willing to be harassed!" I growled at him, trying to push him away, but it's futile since well, let's just say because I am a woman and he is a nice built man.

He smirked and trailed his fingers down from my left forehead down to my chin.

I shivered at his touch.

"So, you still say you are not willing?" Softly, he blows my ear, making me jump in surprise.

"Stop it!" I clamp my hand on my ear to prevent him from doing anything to it.

"Stop it? Why?" He snaked his hand around my waist, gripping it tightly with his muscled arms.

"Just stop!" I cover my blushing face with my hands, not wanting him to see that. It would make him smugger than he already has.

"I was wondering, if you really want me to stop, you could just say my name right? If you aren't saying it until now it means you are happy being harassed by me." He said with thinking manner, twirling his finger lazily on my honey brown locks. There is a winning glint on both of his eyes, and I know I have lost.

"N-Natsume." I whispered softly. I could feel my stomach flip over and my knees trembling by saying his name.

"Finally huh." Natsume said in a satisfied tone. He looks like he has won some kind of awards hearing me calling his name.

It really bothers me though.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked after an awkward silent for a while.

Natsume smirked. "What's make you think that there is something wrong with me?"

"Because you want me to say your name desperately."

"I just want to make you embarrassed. It's hilarious to see you blushing like that."

My blush quickly vanish hearing hurtful words coming out from him. I clench my teeth and grip my book which still on my right hand. I looked up at his amused eyes which turned to be surprise ones when seeing my angry face. "Right, you sure like to make me embarrassed." I said with sharp tone, walking away in fast pace.

I can't believe him! I tried so hard to say his name and even blushing for goodness sake! And he still dares to say that he is making fun of me?! Stupid sensei!

"Hey, wait!"

I could hear his voice quite far, and his fast steps which echoing closer and closer on my ears. I quickly broke into run, afraid that he would catch me with his long legs.

Well, actually I'm sure he could catch me, but I could try, right? Who knows that goddess of fortune is smiling at me and I could outrun him.

"Stop." His voice said just a few centimeters beside my face. His strong hand grips my upper arm while his other hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face him. His face looks dead serious. Scary.

"What." I gritted my teeth and blink my eyes, not wanting to shed any tears in front of this jerk.

"You see, you are funny when you are embarrassed, so I like to tease you."

What the heck does he mean? Agh, this only makes me even upset.

"Just let me go." I struggle to get free from his iron grip.

"No." He said firmly. "Look at me."

"What do you want sensei! Aren't you have enough of me acting so stupid in front of you?!" I finally screamed at him right on his face with uncontrolled tears streaming down my cheeks like river.

Actually if I am not this upset or crying, I would laugh at his stunned expression right now. I swear I could roll on the floor while laughing and clutching my tummy seeing his priceless face, but the fact is that I am totally angry and sad so I couldn't do that.

"What? What the heck are you talking about Yukihira?" He asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Stop talking like you are innocent! You are totally a jerk! The most disgusting person I ever met!" I shouted at him and push him away.

I see hurt look in his eyes, those crimson orbs can't betray his feeling – he actually have feelings. Wow. – and for a moment I feel guilty saying things like that, but I quickly push that thought away. He totally deserves it.

"Yukihira." He called me, holding me in place with his deep voice and iron grip.

"Enough!" I cried, trying to pull my upper arm away.

"Damn it." He cursed in frustration and raked his hand through his messy raven hair. "Yukihira, look I'm sorry okay? I know I am not good at expressing my feeling so instead I often hurt those people around me. Just… Just .. Tch! Damn! Sorry okay? Just stop crying!"

I really want to cry harder so he would feel guiltier, but seeing he looked so confused and messed up, I couldn't help but stop crying, andd… He already said sorry anyway.

"I know I am a jerk. But don't hate me okay?" He said in a low voice, his bangs covered his crimson eyes, preventing me from seeing his real emotions.

I think there is really something wrong with Hyuuga-sensei. He did too many absurd and illogical things since he first met me under the tree. It's like it's not him, he is usually really cool and all, but look, he said sorry and here he is looking all confuse. Has the earth turned 180 degree?

"Are you alright, Hyuuga-sensei?" I asked softly. My voice is still hoarse from the crying just now although I'm not pouring tears that long.

He looked up and stares at me back with his usual emotionless eyes, looks like he has sorted out his feelings. "Is there something wrong with me?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah. You act weird. Really weird."

A smirk popped out on his lips.

Oh dear, all of these mood swings started to get me a light headache.

"You dare to say that I am weird?" He asked with serious tone although his smirk didn't indicate any of his seriousness.

I don't know why, but I laughed at his statement. I know that I have just been angry and crying, feel hurt and betrayed, but I just … well, I just couldn't help it.

"You know, you look ugly when you cry, you look less ugly if you smile." He commented awkwardly, but I get his intention to say that I should smile more.

"Here, is this enough?" I asked him while beaming brightly.

He chuckled. "Nah, still to ugly."

I was going to retort to his teasing when a voice which I knew so well in my high school days cut in and my thoughts about replying to Hyuuga-sensei fly out from my head.

"Well, well, such a loving couple we have here. Don't you feel any shame flirting with a married man, Yukihira?"

I look up to the source of the voice, startled to find such venom in a soft and beautiful voice, only to find _the_ perfect girl.

Blonde hair, clear green eyes, thick eyelashes, full curved lips, model body, tall, everything about _perfect_ are standing right there in front of me.

She is no other than Luna Koizumi.

* * *

Chapter 13 is done! Yay!

A super duper big thanks to **No one (** yeah he is the creepy one lol **), chewybillabong, Loulou, lexi1989, RavenAcA3, Anilissa, frozenbutterfly, cryybabyy, YellowOrangeRed, Sakura Shiragiku (** Thank you for reminding XD I'll try to improve my English ;D **), Zuki Sakura, Jejeje, Itzel Mikan, iiAriya (** Really really love you too :D as a friend of course loll XD **)** for reviewing this chapter! I really really appreciate them! XD Thank you!

And Special thanks to those who stay with me until now, always reviewing my story, love you all!

I didn't expect to have positive reaction when writing Natsume's POV, because I didn't think that I could make a good Natsume character. So, thank you! It really make my day ;)

I guess that's all, thank you once again =D

 _Aquabluemarine_


	14. Chapter 14

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Please, enjoy =D

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Standing there, with a proud pose under a beautiful umbrella and perfect dress which hug her stunning figure perfectly is none other than my past science teacher, Luna Koizumi.

I tried not to stare at her, but she is just so .. what should I say about this, attention catcher? Yeah perhaps it's like that, so I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Wait. That sounds weird. I sounded like some random boy who has crush on her.

The thing is I couldn't help it but assessed her with my eyes. That's what girls mostly do when they see a beautiful woman right?

Her blonde hair was made into a perfect bun, with curled strands of hair beside her face, framing her sharp jawline beautifully. Her make up is flawless, even I who didn't know much about make up thingy could say that.

She has one of her perfect manicured hands on her hips while the other was holding a red prada bag which complimented her bloody red toe nails.

"Koizumi." The man beside me addressed his supposed to be wife – if I heard Koizumi-sensei sarcastic words right – with emotionless voice and a little bit anger which I don't know the reason behind it.

I could literally see her eyes twitching out of annoyance and her perfect white teeth peeking from her glowing lips, showing her upcoming rage.

"You should call your _own wife_ by their given name, Natsume dear, not with their last name. How many times must I tell you that?" She said with a sickly sweet tone, a fake smile was plastered on her lips.

"You are not my wife." Natsume declared in confident tone.

I could feel a rush of relief passing on my chest when I heard that Natsume isn't married. The constant stab in my heart were vanished too as I heard that magic words.

"We clearly are, Natsume. I have the files." She replied, walking closer elegantly.

"You fake it, Koizumi. We didn't even get married in the first place."

"You just don't remember, darling. You have an amnesia, remember?" Koizumi-sensei started to give a wider smile which makes me want to puke.

"Stop all this nonsense, Koizumi. You know from the start that I don't like you. Just because your father is powerful doesn't mean you could have your surroundings wrapped around your spoiled little finger." He gives one of his most menacing glare, but Koizumi-sensei stood on her ground.

"I disgust you." He added, scrunching his nose and walk away, dragging a confused me with him.

"You will pay, Natsume! I swear you will pay! I will make that girl's life a living hell!" She screamed in outrage, stomping her high heels deep on the soft ground.

"W-wait. Hyuuga-sensei!" I finally find my voice after seeing epic scenes in front of me.

"What?" He asked, not stopping even a second.

"Is.. is it wise to leave Koizumi-sensei like that?" I asked with timid voice. Truthfully, I am totally afraid of his answer.

"Just leave her alone. I don't need another fan girl to disturb my life." He grumbled. There is a deep frown etched on his face.

My eyes widen in surprise. "She is your fan girl?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, arching one of his eyebrows while looking back at me.

"No." I shook my head. "It's just amazing that a beautiful woman like that could be your fan girl."

"Are you mocking or praising me?" He lifted his eyebrows higher.

I couldn't help but giggle hearing his question. "What do you think?"

"If you are mocking me you are gonna get it, little girl." He stares at me with evil eyes and started to tickle me.

I was utterly surprise to know that he still remember where my ticklish spots are. He knew that when I was still a freshman in high school, so knowing that he still remember such an unimportant thing until now brought some warm feeling to my heart.

"No! Stop it!" I squealed and tried to get away from his ticklish fingers.

"You can't get away from me." He said, grabbing my waist and wrap an arm around it, making me stay in his hug.

I blush beet red, but I couldn't think more of it since I burst out in laughter again feeling his finger prodding my ticklish spots.

Too bad that he didn't have any ticklish spots, or else I would have my revenge right now. What a pain.

"Please! Stop it Hyuuga-sensei!" I half shouted between my laughter, twisting my body right and left.

"Only if you called me by my name." He said. I could feel his grin in his voice.

"N-N-Natsume!" I shouted out his name and in a second, his tickling hands vanished and he replace it with an embrace full of warmth.

"Good. You learn how to say my name."

I blushed for an unknown reason and looked down while he tucked several strands of hair – because of that annoying tickle – behind my ear.

"Look at me, little girl."

"What?" I muttered, looking up to him deep into his lava looking crimson eyes.

He gave me a loop sided grin, a mischievous smile that I come to love really much from the first time I have seen it.

"Tommorrow, at the B gate 3.00 PM sharp. Don't be late."

After saying that, he let go his embrace and walk away with both of his hands in his pants pocket.

I stand there frozen with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

Did he just ask me for a date?

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Damn, damn, damn! Did he just turn me down? That stupid good for nothing man!

He should be grateful that I, a rich and noble woman want to be his wife! Moreover, he would be granted anything he wants by my father if he chooses to be my husband! It's all because that slut! That woman! Argh, I want to kill her right on the spot!

In my rage, I pull out my phone and dialed my father right away.

He picks up on the first ring.

"Hello dear? Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is wrong father!" I literally scream to the phone. I bet that my father would distance his phone from his ear right now but I am too mad to care about it. He is only my father anyway.

"Please explain dear. I would help if it's possible." I hear a soft rustle in the background, meaning that my father stand up from his work table to listen to me with full attention. Ha! I really like it when the old man does this, because I am the queen, everyone should listen to me.

"It's Natsume, father! He turned me down just now! How dare he! He is just a mere teacher but he rejected my offer over an ugly bitch!"

"Aren't you two married? I'm sure I have told the Hyuuga's that if they didn't let their son married to you, their company would go down in ashes."

"I have! And we have the ceremony remember? You attend it father."

There is another soft rustle in the background. What is this old man doing? But whatever, I don't care.

"Ah, I nearly forgot about it. Sorry, dear. Yes I remember now. It's in the Golden Glass church right?"

"Yes father." How dare he forget about the holy matrimony of his own daughter?! Stupid parent. But right now isn't a right time to blow up on my father. Natsume's problem is more important.

"So, what should I do about it? Should I bring their company down?"

"No, no. That wouldn't suffice. I just want to ask a bodyguard, father. I am going to make Natsume regret it for not accepting me. I am going to make that girl's life like a living hell, or perhaps, I should send her to hell personally." Imagining that bitch Yukihira in hell is so satisfying that I couldn't help but throw my head back and laughed in satisfaction.

I could hear my father chuckle over the phone. "Alright, anything for you dear, anything."

"I will wait for it tonight father. Send the bodyguard to my mansion."

"Okay. Please notify me when your plan has worked."

"Yes, yes, whatever." I quickly ended the call, not wanting to hear another thing that old man randomly rambling about.

I put back my phone to my prada bag as I walked while flipping my stray blonde hair a little.

Just see, slut. I would win Natsume no matter what.

* * *

 **Natsume's POV**

"Hey there, Natsume."

I opened my eyes from my light sleep under the big Sakura tree on the college garden only to see a blond hair man with striking blue eyes looking at me with a calm smile etched on his lips.

"Ruka." I grunted, closing my eyes again.

I really didn't want to see my best friend right now after such an emotion turbulent caused by that little girl. I know that he would see right through me and keep pestering me until I answer his entire curious questions. How annoying.

I could hear him sigh and take a seat right beside me.

"How is the hospital?" I suddenly pop out random question since I don't want to be the one who is being asked.

"Well, it is alright I guess. Many pet owners feel grateful their pets are saved." I could hear smile in his voice. "Why ask? I know you from we were still little, Natsume, and you are never the type to ask a question first."

"That's good then, being a vet isn't boring huh." I replied, not answering his question.

"It's my passion. Why would I be bored?" He chuckled. "How about you Natsume? Being a teacher isn't boring?"

I opened my eyes and look at the blue sky for a moment before answering his question. "Truthfully it's quite boring."

Ruka frowned hearing my answer. "You used to like teaching."

"Yeah. I am."

"So?"

"Fangirls."

Ruka chuckled again, making my eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Sorry Natsume." He said after finishing his laugh. "It just that I find it funny that you are still being crowded by your fangirls, just like old times when we were still in high school."

"Not funny."

"It is funny." He laughed. "So, what is your problem now Natsume?"

I nearly groaned at his question.

"No problem." I muttered at him.

"Stop treating me like some stranger, Natsume. I am your best friend and I could help you. Tell me."

Sigh. I wonder when did Ruka started to become such a persistent guy.

But there was nothing that I can do right now, so I proceed to tell him about _her_ in a coolest way as possible.

* * *

I update faster! Yay ~~

.

.

.

 **Ladyshennamae :** Thank you for reviewing! XD Hope you like the update =D

 **Lexi1989 :** Here is the update, thank you for reviewing! XD

 **YellowOrangeRed :** Well, you got the answer now *wink* hahaha I like you moreee lols, thank you by the way for your review, it's sweet XD

 **RavenAcA3 :** It's good to know that you are surprise XD lol, he is not lying though, at first I want to make him lie about that, but I was like 'Mikan has already poor enough' so I choose not to let that happen ;D Thank you too for reviewing my story and keeping up with me XD

 **AiramEnayle :** I agree with that, go go Natsume :D Thank you for reviewing XD

 **Chewybillabong :** I'm sorryyy hahaha I didn't mean to do that, it's just fun letting the story ended on cliffhanger, to make the readers more eager to see what happen next ;D Thank you for reviewing! XD

 **iiAriya :** Yeah, hahaha the mood swings is really apparent on the last chapter ;D I hope you like it though =D Love ya so much more ~ lol thank you for reviewing XD

 **Anilissa :** I present you another Natsume's POV! Hope you will like it ;D Thank you for reviewing by the way XD

 **Frozenbutterfly :** Thank you for reviewing! Here is the update :D

.

.

.

Thank you for all the support you have given to me, especially those who has reviewed my story! You guys are the best XD

Thank you too to my sweet readers who keep up with me until now ;D

I guess that's all, see you on the next chapter then ;)

Love you all!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	15. Chapter 15

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Really really sorry for the really late update =(( Gomenasaiii .. I hope I wasn't this busy with all the homework and college, but I didn't get my wish as my day getting more and more hectic . I hope my readers could understand me though :") sorry and hope you would enjoy this late chapter!

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Natsume's POV**

"So, you are meeting with Mikan again?" Ruka asked, I could see his eyes glinting with amusement.

Ruka knows Mikan. I have introduced him to her in the past, telling her that if her dog – who is called Howalon by the way, I couldn't comprehend until now why on earth that little girl name her dog like that sickly sweet thing – need some treatment or anything related to that, she could come to Ruka, and being the perfect gentleman he is, and that little girl being her happy go lucky self, they become best friend in no time. Even now, I know that she is still in contact with Ruka.

"You could say that." I replied slowly, stretching my frozen limbs because of sitting in the same position for too long.

Ruka grinned at me. "That's good then, Natsume. You are gaining back your love life."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

"You should ask her on a date."

"Already."

Ruka lifted one of his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Hn."

"I didn't expect you to do that so quickly. Afterall, the Natsume I know is a coward when it is about Mikan."

I growled and glared at him. "Shut up, Ruka."

Ruka chuckled. "So, where will you take her?"

I sighed. "I haven't thought about it yet. You have an idea?"

Ruka shook his head. "I'm amazed at you, buddy. You haven't thought about the place but you already ask the girl out? Wow."

"Just shut up and help me think, Ruka." I growled at him again.

He laughed this time and gave me a slight smile. "How about an amusement park?"

"Too ordinary. It's like every couple went there."

"Ordinary huh. Aquarium?"

"Bored. Maybe I will take her there in the future but not for a first date."

"I didn't know that you could be mushy, Natsume!" Ruka give out another chuckle.

"Ruka." I give him a warning side glance which tune down his chuckle immediately.

"Alright, alright. Hmm.. How about a stroll and picnic at Sakura Park?"

It peaks my interest. Sakura Park huh. "Where is it?"

"It's at xxx road. It's the most beautiful park ever." Ruka explained, a smile still etched on his face.

"That's quite close." I muttered to myself.

"You should prepare the food from now, Natsume. In case you forget about it."

I just shrugged. "I could tell my maid to do it. Easy."

Ruka shook his head. "Don't you want to use your cooking skill? It won't be special if you ask your maid to do it."

"I do not have time for it, Ruka. You know how busy I am."

"If she is indeed special for you, no matter how busy you are, you would spare your time for it."

I rake my fingers through my hair and lean back to the trunk of the tree, blowing out a short breath from my mouth. Ruka always know what to say in a time like this. Tch. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

 **Mikan's POV**

"Guys, guys!" I half shouted calling my best friends.

"What is it, Mikan? No need to shout please." Nonoko replied, closing her book.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Ouch. That hurt.

"Hotaru! You are so mean!" I cried, rubbing the sore spot on my forehead.

"That's because you are too loud baka. Stop shouting. We aren't deaf." She said coldly, blowing the smoke which comes out from the baka gun.

"Any good news, Mikan?" Anna asked excitedly, her pink hair jumping, following her hyper movements.

I couldn't stop my mouth curl into a happy smile. "Natsume-sensei asked me on a date!"

Anna's and Nonoko's eyes widen out of surprise while Hotaru, well, she is just as emotionless as always.

"Really Mikan? That's great!" squealed Anna, hugging me tightly.

"When, where Mikan? How come he could ask you like that?" Nonoko bombarded me with questions.

"Calm down you two." I said with strangled voice, trying to let go Anna's crushing hug.

"Tell us the story Mikan!" Anna giggled, patting the seat beside her.

I rub the aching spot where Anna has her bone crushing hug and cough a little to clear my throat. "Alright, alright. So it all start when I was walking in the small forest which our college have…"

* * *

"That's sweet!" Nonoko commented, after hearing my story.

Anna put her finger on her chin in a thinking manner and asked. "So, is Luna Koizumi the real wife of Hyuuga-sensei?"

"No." Hotaru answered.

I turn my head to stare into my best friend's amethyst eyes. "Are you sure Hotaru? So he isn't lying about it?"

"No. I have checked their background and all. I didn't find anything related to marriage between them."

"That's Hotaru for you!" Anna nearly hugs Hotaru when she pulls out her baka gun which makes Anna back away quickly with scared face.

"That's a relief then." I sighed, twirling my brown locks.

"So, what would you wear for the date tomorrow?" Hotaru ask with monotone voice, casually leaning back to the table across us.

As if my brain still processing the words Hotaru said, I stare at her with dumb expression before finally it clicked and panic rush to my brain. "Oh my gosh. What would I wear?!"

"Stop panicking baka." Hotaru scolded me, threatening with her baka gun ready.

I take a deep breath and calm myself down before I get another painful shoot from Hotaru's baka gun. "So what should I wear? Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Oh, why don't you wear the dress that you mother gave, Mikan?" Nonoko speak up, her eyes twinkling with happiness, just like her twin.

"Ah, yes! That's a really good idea, Nonoko! She will look lovely in that dress."

I frown, trying to remember which dress they mean. Did my mother ever gave a dress to me before?

"That cute yellow dress, Mikan! It compliment your eyes and hair! Ohh let me do your hair and make up!" Anna squealed, clapping her hands in excitement.

I see, so it's that dress. My mother once gave me a really beautiful dress when I celebrated my 17th birthday. The color is solid yellow with spaghetti straps. It reach until my knees.

The upper part of the dress is tight until my waist, and the rest is flowing like a river. The front part of the dress is modest, showing only a little skin, but the back part is cutting into a deep V, which ended a few centimeters above my waist. Right in the middle of the middle section are 3 big triangle which make my abdomen's skin showing a little. The dress is kinda daring if you ask me, but just like my friends, I wanted to know how Natsume-sensei would react.

"Maybe it would look nice on a baka like you." Hotaru commented, putting away her baka gun to my relief.

I pouted at her. Hotaru is always like that! Never praising me full hearted, always half praise half insult.

"When would the date be, Mikan?" asked Nonoko, twirling her dark blue locks.

"Tommorow in the evening." I answered, thinking about my outfit.

"Don't worry about your appereance, Mikan. I guarantee you that you would look stunning." Anna smiled. "As stunning as that Koizumi-sensei."

I scrunched my nose. "No, I don't want to be compared with Koizumi-sensei."

Anna laughed. "Alright, alright. The important thing is that you would be breathtaking Mikan so stop worrying."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Anna."

"My pleasure." She answered while chuckling, curtsied as if she is a princess.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I stare into the mirror. I'm gaining a little bit weight from before but that didn't make me uglier in this daring dress, instead, it makes me look fuller and healthier.

"You totally look good in that dress, Mikan!" Anna squealed. "Good thing that you gain weight so you didn't look like a bony girl."

I frowned. "Am I that thin?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. You are. Now sit here. Let me do your make up and hair."

"Promise me you won't make any thick make up, Anna."

Anna smiled. "Relax Mikan. I will make you look natural. Don't worry."

I nodded and take a seat on the chair which Anna pointed beforehand. "Do your magic, Anna."

Anna laughs. "Coming."

Half an hour later, I stand in front of the same mirror, looking at my reflection again.

Anna didn't do much to my hair, as she said that my hair already looking good with its natural wavy state. She only put my hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame my face. As for make up, she put cat-eyed eyeliners, light eye shadows and lip gloss. She really did the simplest things for my make over, but it looks really good.

"Stop staring at the mirror, Mikan. We will be late if you keep standing there." Nonoko swiveled in, dropping on my bed.

I blushed. "I'm not staring at the mirror!"

"Yeah. Whatever." Nonoko rolled her eyes and chuckle at me. "Come on hurry up."

I quickly pick my purse and phone, putting them in my bag, after that, I put on my brown colored strappy sandal, earning approval look from the twins.

* * *

 **Natsume's POV**

I wait by the gate at 2.55 PM. Five minutes earlier than the meet up time. But it doesn't matter as I would have time to make a cool façade and check my appearance.

I choose to be casual rather than look all formal. So I opted to wear a black colored polo shirt with brown pants and a pair of boots for my feet. I hope this is good enough for Mikan.

Wait. Of course I _would_ look good. Never in my life had someone said that I am ugly, so why worry over something like that.

Sigh. Meeting with her really make me nervous.

No.

I will be cool and impressed her.

Wait. Why did I become such a love sick puppy and an uncool man like this! Argh. That little girl really mess me up.

"Natsume-sensei?" A bell like voice calling my name, making me looks up to the source of the voice.

Standing there with shyness and nervousness is a beautiful woman with perfect curves. Her brunette hair is swaying with the wind, caressing her blushing face with gentleness. Alright, I am not going to deny this, she totally rendered me speechless.

* * *

More chapters to go! XD I hope you will enjoy the journey of this story ;)

Super duper big thanks to **Lexi1989, Sakura Shiragiku, AiramEnayle, iiAriya,chewybillabong, Anilissa, Guest, RavenAcA3, sme1228** for reviewing my story! You guys are the best! Love u all! Reading your reviews really make my day, and make me smile all day long ;D thank you! I don't know what would I do without all of you :")

Please don't forget to drop some reviews =D I would really appreciate that ;D

Thank you for all of my readers who have wait patiently for updates from me =D thank you so much!

I guess that's all, see you in the next chappie! Hope I could update faster =D

Love

 _Aquabluemarine_


	16. Chapter 16

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **6**

 **Natsume's POV**

"You look okay for a little girl." The comment just splurted out from my mouth without me processing it first.

I could see a faint trace of dissapointment in both of her hazel eyes, those eyes which I have come to love – Ugh, I am being totally corny – and I quickly felt a tinge of guilt, but I couldn't fix it as I still have my pride preventing doing anything sappy.

I am a cool guy afterall. Tch.

"Yeah, you too." I hear her mumble while shifting in her dress uncomfortably.

Damn. That sad look on her face. I couldn't bear it. It's too heart wrenching.

Sigh. This girl really make me a corny, sappy, uncool guy just in a day, and I don't like it even a bit. Tch.

"Hey." I gruffly called her, both of my hands in my pocket.

She looked up with emotionless eyes, silently asking with her raised eyebrows.

"Let's go." I carefully take her hand into mine, covering her little one with my big one.

I could hear soft gasp when I take her hand, making a smirk surfacing on my lips as I look back and found a slightly blushing girl.

"What's wrong?" I asked in smug voice. "Feeling flustered already?"

She bit her lips and blush deeper before retorted with harsh voice. "No! You are just assuming things! Stop teasing me!"

A single chuckle which surprise me – and her too – escape my lips. Damn, this girl never fail to amuse me.

"I am not teasing you little girl, don't be overconfident on something like this." I replied to her, an amuse smirk still playing on my lips.

"Ugh! I don't understand you." She pouted and pull her hand away from my grasp.

I shook my head at her childish antics. "You will." I replied simply to her, taking her hand again although she struggle not to, I still manage to hold her. I am stonger than her anyway. "Come on. If we are standing here for all day long, we would get to my destination late."

* * *

 **Mikan's POV**

I could smell the fresh air caressing my nose with its wonderful scent by the time I arrived there.

The place is really breathtaking. I even couldn't move when I first step my feet onto the ground until now.

The Sakura trees which is surrounded with pink petals falling like a slow rain are surrounded me, giving canopy to those who need to evade the bright sunray.

They are simply amazing to see, making me speechless.

"What do you think of this place, little girl?" A heavy step could be heart a few meters behind me.

I turn around with bright smile etched on my face. "It so beautiful, Natsume-sensei! How could you found a place like this?"

A smug smirk playing on his lips while he leaned on the nearest trunk of Sakura tree. "I just know it." He replied, not really answering my question. "By the way, drop the sensei. I don't want to be recognize as a teacher in public place." He added with dark frown on his face.

"But, you are way older than me." I half protested at him.

Natsume roll his eyes. "Don't care about that. Come on, we are not going to stand here for all day long."

I could feel my cheeks growing warm when he take my hand into his once again. My heart pick up its beat again, making it thump loudly against my rib cage. I wonder why Natsume-sensei hasn't hear it.

After walking for a while, we arrive at a little clearing spot which is surrounded by 5 big Sakura trees that keep producing falling pink petals. Right on the middle of the spot lay a checkered blanket which is big enough for 4 people to seat freely. On that blanket is a picnic basket that has been opened a little bit, perhaps to let the fresh air go in.

I nearly squealed in happiness seeing the set up. It is really romantic!

On a first date, I will have a picnic with the man I love and surrounded by the most beautiful scenery ever! I never know that Natsume-sensei have a romantic bone in his body though, I thought he would take me to somewhere common, like amusement park or aquarium. I didn't expect he would do something extravagant like this, but I'm estatic anyway.

"Will you stop gaping and jumping like a child? The food will get cold."

I snap out from my fan girling inside my head when his deep voice cut in Quickly, I take a seat beside him and put away my bag, while trying to get the warm feeling on my cheeks go away.

"Why are you taking me here?" I ask curiously, peeking at the food which he started to prepare.

"Why so curious, little girl?" He ask back, putting some salad dressing on a bowl full of fruits which have been cut up beautifully and perfectly.

"I just want to know." I answered softly, taking a beautiful pink petal into my palm, examining it.

"No need to know. Just enjoy it." He replied, giving me the salad and a fork.

"Thank you." I mumbled, not pressing for more answers as I dig in, putting a square cut watermelon into my mouth.

I savor the tasty fruit in my mouth as my eyes lighten up because this is basically the best salad fruit I have ever taste! Of course the fruits' taste would be the same everywhere, but it's the salad dressing which make the taste turns wonderful and amazing.

"Who made the salad dressing?"

Natsume plop one grape into his mouth. "Me. Any complaints?"

I nearly drop my jaw out of surprise. I didn't know that he can cook, moreover he can cook well. The main point is that.

"What? Quit staring at me. I know I'm handsome and all, but that doesn't mean that I could be stared at like that."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You are not."

Natsume smirked. "I am not handsome?"

"Yeah, you are ugly." I humphed at him.

"That's not nice, little girl." Natsume replied as he lean in and push me back on the blanket.

I squeaked and drop the fork, looking at the perfect face of the man I ... well, I like.

"Do you really think I'm not handsome?" He nuzzle my neck, making me squeak again.

"You are! You are!" I shouted out of desperate.

Natsume's famous smirk is back on his lips again. "That's good to admit something which is the fact, little girl."

I quickly get up and stuck out my tongue at him. "Jerk."

Natsume just ignore me and concentrate back at his own salad.

The picnic at the Sakura Park turns out to be a quite fun one, and my tummy is totally full with all the delicious foods which surprisingly prepared by the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. I really don't know that he could be that good in cooking. Totally didn't belive that if I didn't try all the excelent foods.

For appetizer and dessert, he only made salad and chocolate pudding – my favorite – respectively. But for the main couse, you should see them. He made a medium well tenderloin steak with mushroom sauce and mash potato, it is super duper delicious! The meat litterally melt in my mouth, and please don't talk about the mash potato, it's so palatable, the taste litterally coating all of my tastebuds.

Next, he made some beautiful sandwiches. They taste perfect too! And you should see the shapes. There are many form of them, such as hearts, diamonds, flowers, etc. I don't even know how he could make that kind of sandwiches. Last, he made two plates of spaghetti which is not too many since we already ate two main courses before, but still it didn't taste less delicious from the food before it!

I'm totally satisfied with the picnic.

"Full little girl?"

"Yeah, totally." I replied to him, caressing my now slightly bulging tummy which is cause by the appetizer, main courses , and dessert.

Natsume started to pack up all the used utensils and put them back into the basket. "Little girl. Stand up. Gonna fold the blanket."

"What? We are leaving already? It's only half past four! I still want to see the sakura petals!" I protested but I am getting up anyway.

He quickly and swiftly fold the blanket and tuck it on the upper part of the picnic basket. "You can go here next time, little girl. For now we must go."

I sigh, and start to follow his steps to the parking lot while admiring the Sakura trees on the way there.

* * *

I could feel a fresh wind caressing my face as I open my eyes and stretching my body a bit. Looks like I have fallen asleep without me noticing.

"Where are we going?" I asked to him once I could see a really beautiful sea on my right and palm trees guarding our road on both sides. The moon is shining really bright, reflecting itself on the calm water.

Natsume give me his infamous smirk and answered, "You will know later."

"It's not fair!" I protested at him. "I want to know too. You keep all of the destinations secret."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Just wait patiently like a good girl. It's not going to be a surprise if you know, and stop whining like that. It's annoying."

I pouted and cross my arms. It's kind of childish actually, but I couldn't help it when I am around him, it's like my childish button is automatically pressed by his presence alone.

Natsume swiftly park the car in front of a big house beach made from wooden blocks.

It is really beautiful.

"Come out from the car little girl."

"What is this place?" I ask him while stepping down from the car.

"Can't you see that this is a beach?" He rake his hand through his already messy hair and sigh in frustation.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know, _sensei_ that this is a beach. I mean whose beach is this? Because this beach looks private to me, seeing that no one here."

Natsume's playful smirk is gracing his lips again. He pull out two black bags from the trunk of the car and slam it shut again. He didn't reply to my statement, instead, he just walk to the beach house while carrying the bags.

"What are the bags for?" I keep shooting questions as I walk with him to the porch of the house. "What are we doing here? Isn't it already late for me?"

"It is not too late for you as we will stay over the night." Natsume finally answer half of my questions while dropping the bags on the floor and pull out some keys.

"What?" I scream, gaping my mouth as I stand frozen on the wooden stairs.

"You are so loud, little girl. Just shut your mouth and come in." Natsume grunt and pick up the bags while walking into the beach house.

"There is no way I would spent a night with you! I haven't ask my parents yet!" I throw my hands in the air out of frustation.

Is he crazy? There is no way a decent girl would spent a night with an unknown guy without anyone knows about it!

Alright, maybe not some unknown guy, but still he is not some guy I have known long enough.

Sigh, well that came out wrong. Of course he is the guy I have known for long enough. I know him since the junior year of high school for goodness sake. But whatever, I mean you know what I mean right? I wouldn't want to spent a night with a man like _him_ , only the two of us, and this is on THE FIRST DATE! He really got some guts to make me spent the night with him _on the first date_. Moreover, I don't know what he would do to me inside that house. Scary.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Come his voice from the inside.

"I don't want to!"

"Do you want to spent the rest of the night outside?" Natsume stand on the door frame, leaning on it with frown etch on his face.

"No. Take me home."

He casually take a glance at his watch. "Already too late."

"No, it isn't."

He let out a sigh. "Your parents already know, alright? I _have_ their permission."

I really want to pull on my hair right now. What the heck?! How could my parents, _my decent parents_ , allow me to spent a night with a guy who has just taken me on the first date?! They must be out of mind! Or maybe this evil man is corrupting their mind.

I squint my eyes and cross my hands on my chest. "What did you do to make them agree with you?"

"I do nothing. Guess my apperance is too convincing for them." He answered smugly.

I frowned at him. "There is no way my parents would allow me to be with you, _alone_." I stressed the word as I give him a piercing look.

He shrug. "Tell you what. I'm tired and I don't want to debate with you about how I got your parents trust." As he said that, Natsume started to walk towards me, and me, being the girl whose head already filled with dreaded things if I stay alone with this man, turn and run as fast as I can.

I could feel the pavement thumping under my feet in synchronize with my fast beating heart. I know running from him is futile, I have tried outrun him in the so called forest in my college before, remember? Just as that thought pass my head, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground.

I shriek like a banshee and flailing my arms, and kicking my feet.

"Stop it little girl, you will wake all the neighbour!" Natsume grunt, putting me on his shoulder like a sack of potato and start to walk back to the wooden house.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I shout over and over.

"Do I need to put a tape over your mouth so you would stop screaming?" Natsume ask, climbing the short stairs which leads to the house.

"Noooo!" I shout again while Natsume slam the door shout.

Oh. My. Gosh. I am alone with THIS MAN.

SOMEBODY HELP ME!

* * *

There, chapter 16, finished! Hope you like it! ;)

 **Lexi1989 :** What do you think? Does their date goes smoothly? Lol. Anyway, thank you so much for your review! XD

 **Ladyshennamae :** Thank you for your review, it really sweet of you XD Uhuh, be ready for more Luna on the chapters later ;D

 **iiAriya :** Thank you for your review, sweety XD Thank you for your support on my homework and stuff too! :DD

 **chewybillabong :** What do you think of thier date? I would love to hear your opinion ;D Thank you for the awesome review! XD

 **Anilissa :** Totally agree with that! *Chuckles* And it really looks like he is a love sick cat, Lols. Thank you very much for reviewing my story! XD

 **RavenAcA3 :** There goes the date ;D Hope you like it =) Thank you super duper much by the way for the review ;) you are the best XD

Thank you guys who has been reviewing my chapters! I love you guys sooo much *kisses* lol.

Please don't forget to drop some reviews ;) I would love to see what's your opinion about the chappie. Thank you!

Love,

 _Aquabluemarine_


	17. Chapter 17

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Really sorry for the late updatee ._. You know the reason =(

Anyway, please enjoy the story XD

#Sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **7**

"Put me down!" I scream once more as I pound his broad back with my fist. Secretly, I wish I could rub all his muscle back and feel the sexiness beneath it.

Wait. Since when did I became a pervert? Stupid!

"Alright, there. I put you down, _Polka_." Natsume said whille dropping me unceremoniously on the black leather sofa which is place a few meters in front of a fire place that is filled with dancing fire.

"Agh, you are so mean!" I glare at him, brushing myself as I get up from the sprawled position on the sofa.

I was going to see the inside of the bags to see if one of them filled with my changing clothes, when the pet name he called me just now dawn into my brain.

What. The. Heck. He. Just. Called. Me?

I turn around slowly, facing the ignorant sensei with furious look. "Can you say that one more time?" I ask in dangerous voice, both of my fist are clenching.

"What?" He ask back nonchalantly.

"Did you just called me _Polka_?"

It seems like Natsume finally understand because a smug smirk quickly surface on his lips while he ruffled his own hair which make it looks messier, casually.

"It's your fault." He said shrugging. "If you just obidiently go into the house, or not trashing around when I carry you, I wouldn't see your underwear pattern. Moreover, you should wear longer skirt in a windy beach like this."

To say that I'm furious is an understatement, because if you look carefully, I literally have steams coming out from my ears, and to let you know, I know for sure that my face is as red as tomato out of the anger I feel at this moment.

I didn't respond at all at his accusement, but instead, I just walked up to him and give him a slap that I'm sure he won't forget for the rest of his life. Let that be a reminder to not try to harrass a girl again.

* * *

"Hey, little girl."

I ignore his call and keep reading my book which is inside one of the bag he is carrying.

It turns out that one of the bag is full of my clothes, my favorite books, my curling iron, my handbody, everything else that I need for a stay over. Wow. He really got my things right – wonder how he could do that – but that doesn't mean I forgive him already for peeking inside my underwear.

"Little girl." He called again.

I just shuffle a little from my position which is lying face downward on a king size bed, and pretend that I didn't hear anything.

I could hear a sigh and a few seconds later, the mattress beside me suddenly dip down, like someone is climbing the bed. I quickly turn around, putting my back on the bed and put my book away on the end table.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously, eyeing the man who is lying on his side with bare chest, supporting his hand with one of his hands which make his tricep muscle shows up.

One thing that would make me cracking up if only the situation isn't this intimidatiing is a red hand mark right on his left cheek. It is totally hilarious. You must see it.

"Just wanting to make you pay attention to me." He answer briefly, smirking widely.

"Why should I? You sure are a conceited one." I sneer at him, sitting up, ready to get down from the bed.

A short laugh could be heard from behind me, as I froze in surprise hearing that sound.

He should laugh more, because it sounds beautiful.

Okay, I should stop right now. This is the biggest pervert I have ever known we are talking about! Sigh.

I am going to walk away from the bed when a hand pull my hand in a full force, making me fall back with a shriek _, into a warm embrace of the naked chested man_.

This is totally not happening to me! Agh!

"Going somewhere?" He ask, nuzzling my neck and wrapping both of his arms around my waist, locking me from going anywhere.

I blushed and realize, although I'm not in my reavealing dress anymore, – I was wearing shirt and short pants – that his arms is right under my breast. Oh my gosh. This is not happening.

"N-no." I stuttered, trying to get away from his firm grip.

"I want to sleep." He suddenly said, drapping his legs over mine, as if I am his life size bolster.

"Just hug your own bolster, would you?" I tried to keep calm, pushing his heavy arms away from my waist.

"Do you really want to leave me alone? Huh?" He whispered right on my right ear, blowing a warm breath on my ear a few times, making me shivered. Dang. This is not good.

He tightens his hug again, so I couldn't move at all from his embrace, even a smallest movement.

"Move away, pervert!" I half shouted at him, struggling to get away.

"Whatever." He mumbled, still keeping his hands and legs over me.

After saying that, no matter how much I scream, shout, kick, punch, bite, his hug won't loosen. So I finally give up and choose to drift into the dreamland.

* * *

 **Natsume's POV**

The morning after sleeping together with me surprisingly went smoothly without Polka screaming anything. She just stay silent and eat the breakfast I have made, take a bath and spent the rest of the morning on the sofa, reading book.

I am really reluctant to admit this, but I must say that cuddling with Polka is great. She has this starwberry scent which make me crave for her more, luckily I was able to restrain myself to do anything inappropiate.

I don't want to know what would she do if she woke up and found that she is clotheless. The slap from yesterday is still hurting although I have put a bag of ice on it over the night.

Damn. That girl sure have an amazing strength within that small body.

"Do you want some fresh juice?" I asked, twirling a lemon on the tip of my pointer finger.

She look up from her book, her gaze looks blank. "Yes. Thank you."

I sigh and rake my hand through my hair. Girls, I really don't understand them.

What's wrong again with her this time? Seems like this morning she is just perfectly fine. I really can't catch up to the mood swing this little girl has.

"Beach. Wanna go?" I try to talk to her again, hoping that she would catch the bait I throw.

She look up again from her book. But this time I found glimmer of excitement shining on both of her hazel eyes.

"Yes! I would love too." She answer while squealing happily.

I smirked satisfiedly. This girl is so easy to be cheered up.

* * *

"You aren't going to wear bikini?" I ask incredously, looking her up and down on her red one piece suit.

She smack me on the head while blushing heavily. "There is no way I am going to wear such... such an indecent swimwear!"

Ouch. That is quite hurt for a smack.

I roll my eyes at her. "Are you still a kid? No grown ups wearing a one piece in these days."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I don't care. I don't want to wear bikinis. End of story."

I shook my head seeing her childish antics and started to walk beside her, just in case there is some pervert guy who wants to grab what's mine.

No, that came out wrong. I mean I just don't want something happening to this little girl because I promised her parents that she would be totally safe with me. I don't want to be a mince meat just because I couldn't take care of her. Tch. Sounds like I was babysitting some random child.

"Natsume-sensei!" She called me with a high pitched voice, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the ice cream stand.

"Don't call me sensei, Polka. I don't want to be seen as a pedophile by other people."

She pouted like a child. "Alright. But stop calling me Polka. It's not my underwear pattern anymore."

I smirk playfully. "Really? What is your underwear pattern now then?"

She smack me again on the shoulder none too gently and stride to the ice cream stand in a fast pace.

"Stupid pervert guy." I heard her muttered to herself as I stand right beside her while she is ordering her favorite strawberry-cheese cake ice cream.

I have to restrain myself to let out another chuckle, but I lean over the banister with amused looks.

"Thank you!" She beam at the seller, giving him the money for the ice cream.

"Wait." I grab her hand when she is ready to walk away. "One more. Chocolate mint." I said to the seller.

The seller nod and start to arrange the ice cream while I stare down on the little girl who is happily licking her ice cream.

I lean down and take a few licks on her ice cream which resulting in her screaming and pulling away her ice cream.

"Don't contaminate my baby with your saliva!" She shouted, protecting her ice cream with her body.

I nearly choke with laughter seeing her unbelivable antics. She really is something.

"I just want to taste yours. Want some?" I _kindly_ offer my ice cream which I have taken from the seller and pay for it. I didn't do this kind of thing, which is sharing, everyday you know.

She shook her head and glare at me. "There is no way I would share an ice cream with a pervert like you!"

My smirk surface as I heard her answer. "Really, are you sure? Because I totally want to lick yours." I said, stealing another lick from her unguarded ice cream.

I know that she wanted to scream out of rage but she didn't want to make me more amused by her childish attitude.

"Why can't you stop teasing me!" She look like she wanted to burst out in anger any moments.

"Because you are amusing when you are angry like that." I stated simply, leaning on the nearby pillar and take a double lick on my own ice cream.

"There is no such thing as amusement over my anger!" She humphed at me and walk away in a fast stride.

I gave out a short laugh – it seems like I can't help but do something out of my character when I am with her, damn – and start walking to catch up with her.

"Hey, little girl. Wait up a bit."

She didn't seem to listen, instead, she make her pace faster and faster..

Until she bump hard with a blonde girl.

I want to laugh at the clumsiness of this girl, but instead doing that, I swallow my urge to laugh and start to approach her, trying to help.

"Ugh." Polka groaned. Lucky that the sand cushioned her fall, so I bet it won't be too painful.

"Watch where you are going!" The blonde shouted at Polka.

Polka rub her head and she is going to apologize – I can see it in her body language – when her eyes widen in surprise, just in time with me recognizing the girl who that little girl has bumped into.

It's no other than that Luna Koizumi.

* * *

 **iiAriya :** Really? Wow, sorry for the late update, I'm late in wishing you a birthday too =( anyway, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Wish you have a blast ;D God bless you more ~ *hugs hugs* and thank you for your sweet review XD

 **Lexi1989 :** Thank you so much for your review! Haha Did Natsume do what you have on your mind? :D

 **RavenAcA3 :** Uhuh, I wish I could have a boyfriend like that though. Lol. That's because I am intended to make Mikan more like the usual high school girl on the date with her teacher =D Anyway,, thank you very much for your review XD

 **Anilissa :** I would love to take you there and enjoy that kind of picnic too, but sadly it just in my imagination :" or perhaps we would like to make it come true? Lol. No it wouldn't haha if he wrap it in an alumunium foil, it won't get cold easily ;D That's a good idea! Hahaha anyway, thank you for the great review! And the great idea of course! XD

 **Chewybillabong :** Really? That's great ;D I'm starting to wonder what the readers would say when I wrote her reactions. Thank you for your sweet review! :DD

 **Ladyshennamae :** Sadly i need her to make my story =( Hope you would bear with the bitchy Luna :" Thank you soo much anyway for your review! XD

 **Sme1228 :** Thank you very much for your review! XD

Please don't forget to drop some reviews ;)

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	18. Chapter 18

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

#sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **8**

 **Mikan's POV**

W-wha? What is she doing here? How come we met her here in all places?!

"What the heck are you doing here, Koizumi?! Are you stalking us?" I could hear Natsume literally growled at the blonde woman in front of me who is smirking evilly at me.

Luna scoffed, elegantly standing up while brushing her dress from unwanted sand. "Me? Stalking? Puh, please. I am not that low, and I don't want to see _my_ _husband_ cheating anyway." She answered arrogantly while flipping her blonde hair.

Wow. What a bitch.

Natsume's crimson eyes are blazing with anger which make me automatically back up a little. "Listen here, Koizumi. I am not your fiancée. How many times do I must spell it out for you? Do I need to spat it on your face?"

"You listen to me, Natsume. You love me! We have married and you aren't dating this.. this scroundrel!" Luna is screaming her head off when she is saying this.

"Shut up, Koizumi! I am saying that I am not your husband!" He spat out in rage. Never in my life – as long as I know Natsume – he is as furious as this. It's getting scary if I say truthfully.

Luna look up defiantly at Natsume as she giving him a stern glare and her lips thinned into a straight line. "Listen here, _dear_ , I will make you regret for rejecting me right on my face as choose that bitch over me!" After saying that in a low and menacing voice, she stomp away while swaying her oversized hips. Wonder where she get that from.

"Just ignore her. Come on." Natsume grab my hand quite harsh and start to drag me.

After an hour walking without me knowing where we are going, Natsume finally stop and take a seat on a bench on the sidewalk.

"Sit here."

I obidiently sit beside him and silently asking him what's wrong through my look.

He rake his already tousled hair and let out a sigh. "Do you want to know what happen to me and Luna?"

I look at him in suprise. "Ah, are you sure you want to tell me?"

Is he serious? He WANT to tell me about his past with Luna! O my gosh.

"It's time for you to know though."

"B-but it's just our first time hanging out together." I bit my lip to prevent myself saying that this is _a date_.

Natsume give me his infamous smirk and there is michevious twinkling in his eyes. "Do you want to know or not?"

"I want to!" I quickly blurted out, afraid that he won't tell me just because me hesitating.

"Then be quiet like a good little girl."

"I am not little!" I smack him hard on his head.

"Are you going to listen or not?" He ask, giving me an annoyed side glance.

I sighed. "Alright, alright."

* * *

 _"_ _Natsume. Are you awake?" Kaoru's voice could be heard ringing through his bedroom._

 _"_ _What is it mom?" Natsume called out, stretching his body out of tiredness._

 _"_ _Please come out for a moment."_

 _Natsume bit back a tired groan as he drag his body up and walk to the door to open it._

 _"_ _It's late." He stated emotionlessly._

 _"_ _I know." Kaoru replied, letting out a deep sigh. "It's just about something important. We are in debt."_

 _"_ _Dad's?" This time it's Natsume's turn to let out a sigh. "What did he do this time?"_

 _Natsume's mother give a weak, bitter smile. "He gave our saving up for gambling. I don't know what to do anymore."_

 _Natsume could see that his mother was holding back her tears as he already notice that her lips were trembling, and her eyes were moist._

 _"_ _It'll be fine mother. I'll find a way out from this. I promise."_

* * *

"That time I was just 21, a fresh graduate, still struggling to find money which enough to cover our expenses and debt." He told his story with his eyes have this faraway look.

"So what did you do to cover them all?" I ask quietly, not wanting to snap him out from his flashback.

"I try to find works. But it seems like the goddess of fortune didn't smile at me that time, because I always got fired. I try 10 works, and got fired from them all."

Outside, I try to control my face so I didn't look shock or suprise. But inside, you could say that I am screaming my head off. 10 WORKS? That's amazing. I didn't expect too that a _Natsume Hyuuga_ could be fired from work. He is all perfect, right?

"Then what did you do?" I urge him to continue his story, gently.

"I do what I must."

* * *

 _"_ _Hyuuga-san. This is your son?" An unknown man who is sitting on the sofa on the living room ask while staring at Natsume up and down with a creepy smile on his face._

 _"_ _Yes. Yes, he is." Natsume's father answered him with glaze look on his eyes._

 _Natsume frowned at my father, he seems like he isn't sober, like he is in some kind of trance. More importantly, Natsume totally doesn't know what the heck is this man doing in his house, asking about unimportant question and checking his golden watch from time to time._

 _"_ _You have a good son. He is handsome." The unknown man is back to scrutinizing Natsume while writing something on his pad._

 _"_ _Excuse me, but who are you? What are you doing with my father here?" Natsume cutted in, staring at him with cold eyes._

 _"_ _Ah, I am just discussing your father's debt, Natsume-san. It looks like the owner of the money which your father's borrowed wanted his money back." The creepy man answered, twisting his mouth into a weird smile._

 _"_ _Then?" Natsume asked again with skeptic look on his face._

 _"_ _He couldn't pay. He said that he already give his money to the winner of gambling yesterday. So I was discussing wether I could take you as the payment of your father's debt."_

 _"_ _What? There no way I could be bought you old man!" Natsume snapped in no time as soon as he heard what the weird man has said._

 _The weird man was smiling creepily again, this time, he shows his teeth. "I can, Natsume-san, or do you prefer that your father got into jail? Or your mother should take this burden by doing what I want her to do?"_

 _Natsume usually could control the expression on his face, but this time, all color on his face is gone, leaving him only paleness._

 _"_ _No. You can't do that." Natsume replied calmly, trying to control his anger which already boiling inside him._

 _"_ _Then? Would you take my offer?"_

 _"_ _Alright. But no funny bussiness here or I will call police on you."_

 _The weird man chuckled. "The son is threatening me huh. Okay, you will get what you want. This is totally legal anyway."_

 _"_ _What is it? What do you want?" Natsume asked coldly, his glare is piercing through._

 _"_ _Be my daughter's boyfriend." He stated simply, pulling out a digital photo which contain a smiling girl who wears a really thick make up._

 _"_ _Only boyfriend?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

* * *

"If your agreement is to be her boyfriend, then how come that you could be her husband now?"

Natsume giving me a side glance. "You should know how the father is like after seeing the daughter."

"Uh, you didn't make any contract on paper?"

Natsume shake his head. "No. I should have, or else I won't be in this situation right now."

* * *

 _"_ _Natsume. Are you in your room?" His mom called from outside._

 _"_ _Yes mom. Just_ _come_ _in. I didn't lock the door."_

 _After a few seconds, there is a rustling, the sound of door opening, and light steps that only could be owned by Natsume's mother._

 _"_ _Natsume, are you marrying that woman?" Kaoru asked, looking at his son incredously. She arched one of her eyebrows in questioning manner._

 _Natsume looked up with frown. "What? No. What for? I don't need their money anymore, I already could pay all father's debt."_

 _"_ _Then what is this?" Kaoru showed him paper which contain a big picture and a sentence in big bold letters. 'THE WEDDING OF LUNA KOIZUMI, DAUGHTER OF THE FAMOUS PRESIDENT OF WITH AN ELIGIBLE BACHELOR, NATSUME HYUUGA'. The picture showed Luna and Natsume kissing in front of the door of the church with flowers everywhere._

 _Natsume quickly grabbed the paper and started scrunitizing it. "What the heck. I never do the wedding mom. We aren't a couple anymore and I never propose to her."_

 _"_ _I trust you, son. But the media won't, you must do something about this."_

 _"_ _Damn. That woman is really persistent."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry you must go through this just because your father." Kaoru said, sadly._

 _"_ _No. It's fine mom. Not your fault. I will find a way to get out from this situation."_

* * *

"So, what did you do?" I ask when he paused for a moment.

"I do many investigations about the wedding and it turned out that the one Koizumi marrying is an imposter of me." He answered. "I brought this to the court and won it because the strong evidences that I got, but still you have already know that Koizumi still chasing me around saying about the fake marriage. It's really getting on my nerve."

"I see." I responded shortly. Inside, I feel like taking a deep breath of relief hearing the complete story behind the marriage of Luna and 'Natsume'. I am more than glad to know that it isn't real, even the relationship from the start based on fakeness.

"No comments?" He suddenly ask after a brief silence between both of us.

I looked up at him and see that his lips curl up into a half smile with his eyes twinkling with micheviousness. "No, I think I have enough story." I answered, giving him a gentle smile and snuggle up at him – I don't know what came over me that make me do something as daring as that. But I have wanted to lean on his broad chest for a long time though.

Okay, I have splurted up to many truth about myself and that's enough.

Slowly, I could feel that his arms hugging my shoulder, making me feel his heat more.

Involuntarily, I let out a satisfied sigh, cuddling closer to him as we watch the sun set on the west side of the beach.

I really have fallen for him. Hard. No doubt.

* * *

Chapter 18 is done! Wow. I don't know that we are almost at chapter 20. Lol. Stay tune for another chapter ;)

 **Lexi1989 :** Ah, that's right, I forgot about Natsume's birthdayyy... #ooops. Let's make his birthday party for another chappie hahaha. It should be Luna, but don't worry, she won't be a bother much ;D Really? I'm glad to hear that! Hahaha anw, thank you so much for the sweetest review ever! XD

 **Anilissa :** THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Ahahaha Love ya! :D Nah, she won't dare to ruin their date, not now while I'm still in the mood to have mushy scenes lol. Errr... you are right about that, what should I call it then, the so called date? Lmao. Or perhaps, two people gathering to spent time together (?) but that's lamee.. I don't really have an idea ._.

 **iiAriya :** My Gosh, THANK YOU SO MUCH XD hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed it =DD I really want to see you are laughing like that hahaha lol.

 **chewybillabong :** Thank you so much for the review! XD I didn't keep you waiting for too long, right? Tehehehe ;D

Please don't forget to drop some reviews =D

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	19. Chapter 19

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

Super duper sorry with the late update =(( I'm finally done with the exam! Yay for freedom!

#sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **9**

It's been 3 months since our last date to the Sakura Park and the beach.

It's been a week since our relationship become official as a couple.

It's been 5 days since we kept our relationship from the college.

It's been 3 days since I told my friends about my new boyfriend.

It's been yesterday since our last date where he took me to the most beautiful classic restaurant ever for a romantic candlelight dinner – never thought he could be romantic though.

Now, I am sitting on the bench, waiting for Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru to finish with their homework, and I'm playing with my handphone, scrolling over the photos over this month.

Slowly, a smile bloom on my lips as I see the photos from when he suddenly confess to me. I still remember that night clearly in my head.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Polka." He called me with his usual gruff voice._

 _I look up from the spaghetti plate I am eating and roll my eyes at him annoyedly. "I told you to stop calling me that, Pervert. Why did you keep calling me with that kind of nickname!"_

 _His usual smirk pop up on his lips, making his lazy look clearer. "Because it's funny, and amusing to see your flustered face."_

 _I could feel my cheeks heaten up and I quickly drop my look back to my spaghetti. "Stop saying nonsense things."_

 _Natsume chuckled – I should have accostumed to this, since he often do that when he is with me, but still it never cease to amaze me because his laugh is stunning. Okay, I am getting really mushy right now, dang._

 _He rake his hand through his tousled raven hair and stare at me intently with his crimson eyes. "Polka, do you like me?"_

 _I look at him in surprise hearing his question and drop my fork out of nervousness. "W-what? What kind of question is that?" I bet my cheeks are beet red right now._

 _"_ _Just answer me. Do you like me? Or perhaps, do you love me?" He ask with such serious eyes that I couldn't look away from his intense gaze._

 _"_ _W-well." I take a deep breath to calm myself down and fidget with my fingers nervously. "I do."_

 _He arch his eyebrows. "I do?"_

 _I take a shaky breath and trying to make myself brave. "Yeah, I do love you." I muttered with such a small voice that I doubt he could hear me._

 _He give me my favorite small smile and lean closer while putting both of his elbow on the table. He slowly take my hand and flash me a one milisecond grin, which caught me off guard. "Be my girlfriend then."_

 _I could say I am litterally frozen in shock with my mouth shaping into a perfect 'o' and my eyes syncronize with the shape of my mouth._

 _"_ _Polka? Are you still here?" He snap his fingers on my face, waking me up from my frozen state._

 _"_ _Am I dreaming?" I stupidly said, taking another shaky breath._

 _I could see amusement shining from both of his crimson eyes while he lean back and let go of my hand. "Did I sound like a fairy prince in your dream?"_

 _I blushed again as I bit down my tongue to prevent it splurting another stupid question._

 _"_ _You haven't answer me, Polka."_

 _"_ _Y-y-yeah, alright. I w-will be your g-girlfriend." I stuttered, hiding my blushing face under the palm of my hands._

 _"_ _Good little girl." He stand up and pat my head, walking away to the cashier._

 _I am split between wanting to get angry and wanting to strangle him after he do that to me. I was like his dog! Stupid Natsume._

* * *

I chuckled to myself as I remember the way Natsume leading me out from the restaurant that night. He slide his arms around my waist, and walked by my side with cold look on his face, as if he want to shoo away all the man there. One week with him and I sure know that he is a possesive one. But I don't mind though.

I slide the photos again, and stopped when I see a photo of a beautiful moon in its full state, shining brightly on the dark night, casting a stunning reflection on the calm water under it.

Another smile curl up on my lips and I could feel my cheeks slightly hot because of the memory of what I remember.

The photo I take is just about two days ago, when Natsume suddenly kidnap me for another trip to the beach.

* * *

 _"_ _Natsume! Where are you taking me?" I shouted over the sound of the wind which is blowing hard on me right now._

 _"_ _So, you finally said my name huh." He tease, letting a slight smirk curl up on his lips._

 _I blushed. "Just answer my question!"_

 _"_ _Do you still need to ask?" Natsume replied, gesturing to the palm trees which swaying gently._

 _"_ _Uhuh. Because I totally have no idea where would you taking me."_

 _"_ _The destination is right here." He said, parking the car in front of the familiar wooden beach house._

 _I frowned. "Taking me here again? What for?"_

 _"_ _To have another date of course."_

 _I literally gape to him hearing his answer. Is this really the cold hearted Natsume I know?_

 _"_ _The last date here was ruined by Koizumi. So I want to make the memory of this beach date a perfect one."_

 _Okay, this is getting ridiculous. There is no way a Natsume Hyuuga would say something like that. It's way too mushy._

 _"_ _Did I heard wrong?" I ask, blinking my eyes in disbelief._

 _"_ _Yeah, you heard wrong." Natsume roll his eyes on me, and taking the bags out from the trunk of the car. Feels like deja vu._

 _"_ _No, I'm serious about this." I replied to him, looking up to his eyes. "Did you really want to make this date a perfect one, for me?"_

 _"_ _Not for you."_

 _"_ _Natsume." This time it's my turn to roll my eyes at him._

 _"_ _What did it looks like?" He look annoyed now. Gosh, he is really an emo-boy._

 _"_ _It looks like you are kidding."_

 _Natsume sigh and reach out to pinch my cheek. "You are really slow."_

 _"_ _Ouch. What's that's for!" I half shouted, jumping back while rubbing my sore cheek._

 _"_ _Because you are annoying and dense." He stated simply, climbing the short stairs to the door of the house._

 _I pouted at him. "You are more annoying than me."_

 _"_ _There is no way I could be as annoying as you."_

 _"_ _You could!"_

 _"_ _Nah, I couldn't."_

 _"_ _But you are really annoying!"_

 _"_ _Are you going to go in or not?" He impatiently ask, already holding the door open._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, stomping my way inside the beach house._

 _Later that night, after we took a refreshing bath, bantering and bickering a few moments, got something for our dinner, we were sitting on the veranda of the beach house, facing the beautiful moon which shining on the calm sea. The sound of the waves that hit the sand was really calming._

 _"_ _Natsume." I call out to him gently, leaning on his shoulder as we watch the wave dancing._

 _"_ _Yeah?" He drawl out lazily, twirling my brunette locks with his finger._

 _"_ _I'm serious."_

 _He flashed me his handsome small smile. "I know, I could be serious too." He said, flicking my forehead._

 _"_ _Ouch. That showed that you aren't serious, baka." I glare at him._

 _"_ _Go on. Tell." He replied, not responding to what I have said to him._

 _I sighed and shuffle a little to make my position more comfortable. "Do you love me?"_

 _He let out a chuckle. "Are you that insecure?"_

 _I pouted at him. "If I did, what will you do?"_

 _He turned to me and hold my cheeks with both of his hand. He make me stare straight into the blazing crimson eyes as his lips curl into a mischevious smile._

 _"_ _You are insecure, Mikan?"_

 _I looked at him in surprise, it's not everyday he would call me by my name especially since that 'underwear' incident. But he didn't budge, although I'm sure he know that I am surprised, he didn't make any move to respond to my action._

 _"_ _Y-yeah." I stuttered a little since his gaze is so intense on me._

 _I think I was in daze for a moment, because the next thing I know is that his lips is on me._

 _His lips taste wonderful, and with close proximity like this, I could smell his cinamon fragance which make me feel like a drunk person._

 _I could feel his lips moving, slowly tracing the shape of my lips, it's like Natsume's lips are coaxing me to respond to his kiss as his hands traveliing down to my waist, circling it. Slowly and carefully, I put my hand around his neck, and try to move my lips in syncronize with him._

 _After a few moments kissing like mad, we finally parted with panting on my side and smirking on his side._

 _"_ _You taste strawberry Polka." He said, licking his lips which is looking a little redder._

 _I blushed deep red. "What are you saying, stupid Natsume!"_

 _He smirked, lazily grabbing my waist and pull me closer to his side. "But I love strawberry, just like I love you." He said, giving me a light peck on my lips._

 _"_ _Come again?" I stare at him, bewildered._

 _"_ _No more." He stated, getting up and extending his hand to me. "I want to sleep, are you going with me or not?"_

 _"_ _You are so mean."_

 _"_ _Come on Polka, are you going or not?"_

 _"_ _Fine, fine." I took his hand as he pull me up._

* * *

"What are you doing here, Mikan, staring at your phone and smiling like a crazy girl?"

The voice which suddenly spoke up nearly make me jump on the bench, but luckily I could prevent that as I only look up in surprise.

"Hey there Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru." I greet my best friends who are smiling at me right now, except for Hotaru though.

"Baka." Hotaru replied. She looks busy with many things made of metal on her hand which I couldn't identify.

"You haven't told us the complete story of you and Hyuuga-sensei, Mikan!" Anna whined, latching herself on my arm.

"I have." I answered her, lifting one of my eyebrows.

"You haven't, Mikan." Nonoko chimed in, sitting right beside me.

"Come on, just tell us again." Anna started to beg with her infamous puppy eyes.

I sighed. The twins are really unbearable. "Alright. But just one."

* * *

Done with chapter 19 XD

 **Lexi1989 :** Lols hahaha I could try plotting something like that *evil laughs* Yeah, I don't think so too, but looks like Luna has her skill when it come to something like this ;D Anyway thank you so much for your lovely review! XD

 **iiAriya :** Nobody is perfect though ;D hahaha I intend to make Natsume _that_ perfect. Thank you so much for the review! XD

 **Anilissa :** Because it was kinda annoyed me too about the name. Lmao. Maybe perhaps it could be categorized as that (?) Well it doesn't matter though hahaha thank you for your sweet review! XD

 **KittyCore :** This chappie is full of mushy things. Lols. Hope you like it :D thank you for the review! XD

 **Kpop Lover :** Nah, I bet you could do it too, typing up good stories ;D Everybody could write =D yeah, I am totally agree with you, Luna equal to a bitch, lols. Thank you for the review! XD

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	20. Chapter 20

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

#sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter** **20**

These past few days I always have this feeling of being watched and followed everywhere that I go. I don't know why I feel this way, although Hotaru has reassured me that no one is following me and nothing's dangerous, but still my gut feeling told me otherwise.

Hotaru said that she would protect me – that kind of word was only for my ears and I already sweared to her that no one, absolutely no one would ever hear her mushyness unless they want to die on a burning stake. – no matter what and already placed a tracker on my favorite charm bracelet.

That make me sigh out of relief, but still, I couldn't help to be not anxious about my surroundings, especially since I am going to walk alone at night when I have done my job.

I haven't tell anyone besides Hotaru about this job, not even Natsume was informed, but I am planning to tell him as soon as I gather up my courage. I am working as a waitress in a cute cafe owned by a man named Kaname. He is really kind, and he paid me quite an amount seeing that I am just a college girl, and I only have to work for 1 shift which is four hours.

The reason I am working is because I want to help my parents. I have already chosen to be away from home, and that make the living cost swollen up, so I think if I could at least pay for my own living cost, my parents surely would be glad that some of the burden are off their shoulder.

Right now I am currently walking to the cafe which I am working at. I look at my watch and saw that it's already 2 : 55 while my shift start on 3. So I run as fast as I can to reach the door of the cafe in a time that was really fast for me, which is 3 minutes.

"Good afternoon, Mikan-chan. I bet you were running from your college."

I looked up and found Kaname smiled at me. Kaname is the owner of the cafe, he is about 4 years older than me, with a really cute smile and dimples on each of his cheek. I smiled back at him while trying to even up my ragging breath. "Ah, I am sorry Kaname-san. The class was finished late so I tried not to be late."

"Its alright actually, no need to be in such a rush. I can tolerate 15 minutes of tardiness." He said, winked at me before walking away.

"Thank you, Kaname-san!" I shouted at him while smililng happily. I get a compensation! How cool is that! My boss is really kind!

Usually, the tolerance of a tardiness is only 3 minutes, the rules are even written on the paper with an official seal. So I am totally estatic hearing the owner himself let me to have a privilage of getting late longer than others.

"You better change into your uniform or else I will find a way to fire you, Mikan-chan." A teasing voice can be heard as I whipped my head around to see a grinning bald head.

"My gosh. Mochu! You really surprise me!" I slapped his shoulder playfully, and started to walk to the changing room before Mochu started to think of anyway to fire me.

Mochu is the manager of the cafe, he is the one who give out orders. He is also a playboy, always flirting with every girls that are visible to his eyes. It disgust me actually, but he make it up to me by being a perfect friend and a fun guy to be with.

After changing my clothes with the cafe uniform which consist of a V cut pale pink shirt which faintly shows my cleavage – I am uncomfortable with this actually – a black cardigan which reach until the back of my thigh, a tight black skirt which ended 10 centimeters above my knees, and a pair of black high boot.

"Mikan! The food for table 5 is ready! Please deliver it!"

I quickly snap out from my thoughts and quickly approach the kitchen window to bring the food to the customer and started to do my work.

* * *

The day ended so fast, i didn't realize that it's already the end of my shift.

"Your shift already ended, Mikan-chan. You can go home." Mochu said, counting the money on the cashier.

I smiled and nodded, after saying thanks to him I walk to the changing room as fast as I can and change my clothes in a minute. I feel the urge to hurry as the creepy feeling of being watched came back, and my heart rate is speeding every second.

I pull my leather jacket on, and zip it up, totally covering my body from the autumn wind which blowed quite hard these days, and shouldered my tote bag as I walk out on my knee high combat boot.

"You are not going to join us, Mikan-chan?" Kaname ask from the nearby table, lifting his glass full of vodka.

"Yeah, why don't you join us for a moment?" Kitsu – one of the waiter in the cafe – chimed in, grinning like a chesire cat.

"Have fun for a while," purred Sumire or whom I usually called permy, she is the other waitress beside me.

I shook my head and repliled shortly, "It's late. I'm sorry."

Actually I kind of feel bad rejecting the owner offer like that, but I couldn't help it, the creepy feeling is way too overwhelming and Hotaru has warned me not to get home late.

"It's the owner who ask you, Mikan-chan. Are you sure you don't want to join?" Mochu gave me a half smile and put a mouthful of cheese cake in his mouth.

"The bill is on me. Don't worry." Kaname said, wavering my solid decision.

I take a deep breath and smile apologetically. "No, thank you very much for the kind offer, Kaname-san, but I really need to go home."

"You are such a party popper, Yukihira. If I were you I wouldn't pass up such a good opportunity." Sumire glare slightly at me, putting her hand flirtitaously on Kaname's shoulder.

I just ignored her and bow to the rest of waiters and waitresses. "Thank you everyone, good night and good bye."

"Take care, Mikan-chan!" Mochu call out as he waved at me.

"Be careful on your way home." Kaname chimed in and grinned at me.

I nod and wave at both of them while trying to walk in a calm pace.

I always jump at the slightest sound, only to found that it just cats or dogs, even a big fat rat who stared at me with its black beady eyes.

"Okay, Mikan. You are starting to be paranoid, no need to be panic, its just a random creature." I said to myself, slipping my hands to the pocket of the jacket.

As soon as I arrive at the door of my dorm, I quickly pull out my keys and try to open it with my trembling hands.

"Come on, come on." I mumble to myself again, searching for the right key.

"Nice to see you alone out here, Mikan Yukihira."

I turned around really fast that it feels like everything become a blur and my gaze met with a pair of icy green eyes which I knew so well.

"What are you doing here, Miss Koizumi?" I glared coldly at her.

"My, my, what a fierce one we have here." She chuckled lightly, looking at her fresh manicured hand. "You see, I want to ask you to give back what's mine."

I lift up my eyebrow and cross my hand over my chest. "Excuse me? I didn't steal anything from you."

"Oh, you clearly have." She replied, twirling her blonde locks. "You have taken my husband, little bitch. I don't know that you have that kind of power to hypnotize Natsume so he could be your boyfriend."

What's wrong with this stupid ex-teacher? Is she trying to pick a fight with me?

"I am clearly did not hypnotize him, Koizumi." I spat her name with venom and give her an emotionless stare. "It's his choice and I _pity you_ for hoping."

Looks like I finally push her buttons, because I could see steam come out from her ears and her eyes blazing with anger. "You little slut. I said give me back my husband!" She stomp to approach me and grip my neck with a fierce power.

"S-Stop it!" I pushed her away until she is stumbling down with her 10 inch red heels and touch my neck which hurts like hell.

"Guards! Bring her!" Luna literally scream and gave me a look full of hatred.

I look around and spot two big guys coming at me. I know I couldn't beat them up although I'm quite skilled in martial arts, but taking them seems to much for me. So I choose to run away.

"Don't let her get away!" Luna growled in anger, pointing at me.

The guards started to run as I force my feet to go faster and faster.

I turn on the nearby alley and pick up my pace again.

My breath started to come out fast and my feet feels like it is burning, I told myself to keep it up but it seems like my body couldn't. As I'm gonig to turn again in the junction, a pair of harsh hand grab my shoulder and slam me on the wall, making my world spin around and blurred for a moment.

"Got you." A deep voice said, as he covered my nose and mouth with cloth which I knew containing cholofrom.

I struggle a little bit, not wanting to back down, and tried to kick the guard where it hurts the most.

"Mike, grab her hands and feet. They are annoying." The guard who is holding the cloth said.

A pair of strong hands hold my hands on my back and my feet together firmly, making my fight futile as my world turn darker and darker and darker...

* * *

 **Natsume's POV**

"Ugh. Who the heck calls at times like this." I growled and pick my phone which is ringing non stop for the last 5 minutes. I look at the clock to see that its still 1 AM. I am going to punch whoever disturbing my sleep like this.

"Hello?" I press my phone to my ear as my head slump down on the pillow.

"Hyuuga.. You should check your phone now."

It's Imai.

I frown at the phone. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mikan. I think she has been kidnapped. I could track her to the 15th Avenue, Jogger street on the unuse warehouse."

That information quickly make me snap out from my sleepiness. "How come?"

"I don't know. I'm searching for the cause right now. You better check your phone now, Hyuuga. I know this kidnapping somehow connecting to you. I bet its that Koizumi who did this."

I nearly growl again hearing that stupid woman's name. That bitch! If she really in for this, I am going to slaugther her neck literally.

I put on speaker mode on Imai as I look at my phone, searching for any contact from Luna.

"There is none from her, but there is an unknown number sending me a message." I told her, pressing the message icon.

"Open it." She replied briefly from the other side.

My eyes widen seeing the message as I quickly read it aloud for Imai to hear. "You should know that your sweet student named Mikan Yukihira is being held as hostage right now, if you didn't come here as soon as you read the message, I will kill her with a bullet through her brain."

"I should have accompanied her. Dang." Imai curse lowly and I could hear furious tapping sound from the phone. Looks like she is searching for something.

"I'm going." I said shortly to the phone.

"You have any communication device?" I asked as I changed my clothes, wearing my anti-bullet vest – I am on a police force for one year before becoming a teacher, didn't know that it woud be useful someday – and pick up my thick jacket.

"Of course, I will deliver it to your front door in a minute. You will hear to me, Hyuuga. I know where the guards and Mikan place, so no funny move alright?"

I roll my eyes as I pick up my two hand gun, slipping it in the gun holster on my hips and strapped on my AK47. It needs a hell of birocracy to get these guns on my hand though, but I'm glad that I fight for them.

I step outside of my condo, my face hitting the cold air. I look around and found a little device which made to be put on the ear on my step.

"She really is true to her words." I muttered to myself as I put on the device.

"Clear?" A cold voice called out.

"Clear, Imai." I answered, starting up my car.

"That's good. Now move, Hyuuga, we don't have much time."

* * *

 **KittyCore :** Lol. Hahaha. I should try making up a lemon story to see if you like it or not ;D Lmao, yeah they perhaps would think you like lemon as in lemon, not "lemon" hahaha. Thank you so much for the review XD

 **Sakura Shiragiku :** Thank you ;) you are so sweet hahaha

 **Anilissa :** Yeah, they are finally together =D thank you for the review ;)

 **Anonymous :** Here is the update, hope you are not waiting for too long =) Thank you fo the review anyway XD

 **iiAriya :** Really? Lol. It's cute to have best friends like that hahaha it means they really care about you ;D Merry Chirstmas Eve to you XD thank you for reviewing!

Thank you once again to those who reviewing, favorites, following, or reading this story, love you guys so much!

See you on the next chapter =D

 _Aquabluemarine_


	21. Chapter 21

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

#sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter** **21**

 **Natsume's POV**

I parked my car not far from the warehouse. I didn't park it right in front, just in case something happens. I slipped my hunting knife in my boot, and hide my car key in the nearby bushes. I don't want to take risk that my car key would be stolen by whoever kidnap Mikan.

"You should take your entrance from the west door, Hyuuga. There is only one guard there." Her cold voice rang up again.

"The total guards?"

"Not many. Only 7."

"Good."

I start to walk soundlessly to the west door and put the tip of one of my handgun to the guard's forehead.

"Who is your master?" I ask. "I will shoot you if you shout."

The guard glare at me. "I will not disclose such an information."

I roll my eyes, why is everyone seems stupid these days? "I would meet with your boss anyway if I get into the warehouse, stupid."

The guard's eyes flare into an obvious anger. "I still don't want to tell you."

"Tch." I pull the trigger and shoot the guard on the leg, making him groaning in pain.

"You will pay." The guard growled, clutching his bleeding leg.

I ignore him and press on the communication device. "Imai. Can you make anyone pick up the guards I have shot?"

"Already. I have called on the nearby police station."

"Great."

I pull one of my rope and start to tie the guard up to the nearby tree, effectively rendering him from any dangerous movement.

I continue my journey as I walk through the warehouse on Imai's instruction and shoot any guards that are visible.

In 15 minutes, I have arrived at the place where Mikan is held.

"You better hide your guns, Hyuuga. I think they will stripped you off any weapon."

"Okay." I replied briefly, putting all of my guns on the corner where an unuse table is standing. The table has some sturdy drawer and I put them inside randomly.

After making sure that my guns can't be seen, I walk carelessly on the next room, and see the person I loath so much, named Luna Koizumi.

* * *

"Finally the prince charming has arrive!" Luna said in a mocking voice, crossing her hand over her chest.

"What the heck is the meaning of this, Koizumi?" I ask in a harsh voice. My eyes strained to a limp figure not far from me. She is tied on a pillar with blindfold and gag. Damn.

Luna start to approach me with sway on her hips each time she step on her bright red heels. It really disgusting. "I want you to do some signing on papers to ensure that you won't seeing another girl besides me."

"Just go to hell, bitch." I growled at her.

Rage could be seen flashing on her eyes but she keep showing her sickly sweet smile while tracing her disgusting finger down on my jawline. "That's not a good answer sweetheart." Luna whispered. "You should be a good boy if you want that slut to be alive."

"Don't call her a slut! You are the slut!" I hissed at her, I bet my eyes are glowing out of wrath.

"Tsk, tsk. I will give you an example for not being a good boy. Guards!" Luna called out.

A guard who is standing beside Mikan pull out a stun gun and press it on her shoulder.

"No!" I shout and lunge at them, but three guards hold me back and I couldn't free myself from them as it is three versus one which is me. Damn it!

"Stun her."

The guards press the button on the stun gun and a painful muffled scream could be heard throughout the warehouse, making me wince in pain too.

"So, are you going to be a good boy or not, honey?" Luna giving me her stupid smile.

"Give me the paper." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Sweet." Luna cackled. "Bring me the papers, boys!"

"Hyuuga, I will drop some explosive things on the front of the warehouse." Imai said on the communication device. "Don't do anything careless. I just want to scare Koizumi."

"Alright." I muttered softly that it looks like I was talking to myself.

"The table is right there." Luna gestured to a glass table while shoving me the papers and fountain pen.

I walk slowly to the table, trying to drag out the time before Imai do some dropping.

"Don't waste any time, sweety, or I would hurt your little Mikan." Luna chuckled lightly, crossing her perfect legs.

I curse under my breath and started to read the rules on the contract.

Its clearly doesn't do any benefit to me, but obviously giving benefit to Luna so much.

"What do I get in return of signing this?" I ask to her, gripping the fountain pen.

"You will get that little bitch alive." Luna replied, examining the crystal glass on her hand with an ominious smirk playing on her lips.

"You wouldn't hurt her?" I ask firmly.

"Oh, I couldn't promise that, but I promise I would try." She throw her head back and cackled satisfiedly.

"That's not enough, Koizumi. You must promise me that."

Luna roll her eyes. "Alright, alright. Anything for you sweety."

I am ready to sign the paper when a loud bang interupted our "precious" little time.

The ground shake violently and the warehouse seems to be ready to fall down, flat to the ground.

Luna throw a menancing glare at me as I look up at her with innocent look.

"You! You dare to call reinforce here?!" She scream on my face while pulling the neck of my shirt.

I smirk at her. "No, I clearly don't have any phone on me right now."

"You could arrange that! No need some phone!" She growled like a mad woman.

BAM! BAM!

Another loud explosion could be heard from inside and this time Luna giving out orders to the rest of the guards, telling them to move their lazy asses.

"I promise I will make you pay, Natsume darling for attacking me like this. I will make you regret your choice for calling reinforces." Luna said in a low voice, slowly approaching the weak-looking Mikan while carrying her shiny knife. She pull off Mikan's blindfold, making her disoriented for a moment before the pair of beautiful hazel eyes, which I longed to see so much, fixed on me with fear all over her orbs.

"No! Don't you dare to hurt her, stupid woman!" I shouted at her as I run at her direction. The guards block my way, trying to prevent me from reaching Mikan in time.

I gritted my teeth as I pull the hunting knife out from my boot in a second.

The first guard jump at me and I easily evade his punch and land a vital hit on his jaws, making him fall on the ground with broken bones. The rest of the guards didn't wait anymore as they attack me at the same time.

Evade. Punch. Slice. Stab.

Three down. Two more left.

"You should give up now, Mister. You won't get that girl out here alive." One of the remaining guards give me his crooked smile while shoving his black hair away from his eyes.

"Just shut up!" I growled as I pounce on him.

We fight viciously on the floor for a moment, fist on fist, before a single punch delivered from the other guard which I forgotten for a while, forcing out all of the air on my lungs, and making me land on my butt a few meters from the black haired guard.

"Damn you." I wipe the blood which is trickling slowly from the side of my lips and lunge back at them.

This time, I didn't let the black haired guard make any move as I push my blade deep on his throat and ripe it open with the howl of pain from the dead man. I didn't stare at the messy corpse in front of me as I quickly turn around, just in time to see a punch which I sucessfully block.

"That's my brother you fool!" The only guard left growled at me, his green eyes flashing with rage.

"Like I care." I growled back at him.

I hold the guard's neck, slamming him on the nearby wall – breaking his skull in the process – while I stab his left chest, effectively killing him on the spot.

"I suggest you let her go now, Koizumi, or else you would feel my cold blade on your throat." I threatened the pale looking woman.

"You kill all my guards!" She screamed, messing up her infamous sillky strawberry blonde hair.

"Koizumi. Let her go." I demand once more carefully and slowly approaching her.

She look at me for a moment, anger flow through her clear green eyes while her lips twisted into a sick smile. "I will make you pay now, darling."

I throw my knife to Luna's direction in junction to her, swinging her own knife to Mikan's stomach.

But it seems like I was too late.

Because as soon as my knife tearing its way to Luna's thigh, making her scream out in pain and fall to the ground, her knife already burried deep in Mikan's stomach until its hilt and her blood spilling on the ground bellow the chair.

I curse under my breath as I quickly remove the ropes and the gag from Mikan and tried to stop her bleeding somehow.

"You son of a bitch!"

"You are a bitch yourself, Koizumi." I replied calmly while putting Mikan's legs on the chair and putting her head on my lap so the blood would circulate on her brain to keep her stay alive.

I gently stroke Mikan's golden brown hair, while watching Luna try to escape, walking limply to the nearest door.

I took a random gun which lying on the floor – it seems like its owned by the guards I have killed – and take a clean shoot at her, sending her crumpling down on the ground while holding her bleeding shoulder.

"If you don't want to get shoot again, I suggest you to wait here, Koizumi." I said with cold voice.

"Damn you!" She screeched. But she stay still anyway with many colorful words spilling from her mouth.

"Imai, could you pick Koizumi up? She is near the east door." I said to the communication device.

"I'm on my way."

"Also call the ambulance."

"Already. I know Mikan got hurt. Just don't let her die, Hyuuga, or you will pay."

"I won't." I said briefly, ending the conversation.

No. I won't ever let you leave this world Mikan. I won't let you leave me alone. You will live and that's final.

* * *

 **Sakura Shiragiku :** wow really? =( I didn't mean it to be the same, the plot is really from my head haha what is 1000 yen romance anyway? Is it a manga? =D

 **Lexi1989 :** It's okay really =D I really appreciate your effort to leave reviews on my story, thank you so much! XD Yeah, he is totally the bad ass one, though I think it suited him really well ;D

 **Anilissa :** umm.. it's actually not hahaha in my country, there must be a license and a permit from the authorize to have guns, etc. I have been meaning Natsume is like that too. He got them on his own like guns and bullet proof vest, just say that he got some hobby collecting things like that lol, what he got from being the in the police force is just the experience of handling the bad guy ;D thank you for the sweet review XD

 **Frozenbutterfly :** Thank you very much for your lovely review XD

 **Guest :** Yeah, I bet it is. Hotaru would be way more dangerous than Natsume lol. Thank you very much for the review ! XD

 **KittyCore :** Aww.. you flattered me hahaha thank you! Yeah she is totally the one, and she is worth of cussing anyway lol. Thank you so much for your sweet review XD

See you on the next chappie ;)

 _Aquabluemarine_


	22. Chapter 22

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! =DD

#sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter** **22**

I could feel pain all over my body, pulsating like a vein.

Somehow I could hear distant voices, and one sweet voice calling for my name.

But the darkness keep revolving around me, I was like in its grip, not wanting to let me go. I struggle and struggle, but it won't budge. Feels like I was in Luna's hand all over again.

"Mikan."

I look around in darkness, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Mikan."

I start to stand up, my knees wobble a bit but I don't care, I concentrated too much on the voice.

"Mikan."

A little light finally popped out from nowhere, lightning up my surrounding. It looks like I'm in some sort of garden, and I must tell you that it really beautiful and breathtaking.

"Mikan, dear."

I look around once again and found a woman wearing all white dress, sitting on a bench with beautiful flowers surrounding it.

"Who are you?"

Mischevious sparkle could be seen on her hazel orbs. "You didn't recognize me? How sad." She said, pushing her chin length golden brown hair behind her ear.

I look at her again, this time carefully.

"Have you recognize me now?"

"M-mother?" I whispered out. I couldn't believe it, my mother died when I was seven, leaving me alone with my busy father and I really didn't expect to meet with her again.

She smiled her motherly smile, opening her hand as if to invite me into her embrace.

I walk slowly, wrapping my hand around her shoulder and feel the warmth that I miss so much enveloping me.

"Do you miss me?" She ask, gesturing me to sit beside her.

"Of course I do! Father is always busy, he only see me once or twice in a year." I replied sadly to her question.

My mother gently stroke my hair. "I'm sorry if my death cause you any burden, Mikan. But I'm sure your father is just trying to get over his loss."

"But its been 12 years, mom. He should have get over it."

My mother let out a soft chuckle. Her laugh is like a ringing bell, so beautiful. "Have you move on, dear?"

I bit my lower lip and slowly shake my head. "I haven't."

"See, its harder for your father, Mikan, seeing that he has been left by his parents in early age. Just forgive him, I'm sure he will come around."

"I trust you, mother." I replied, putting my head on her shoulder.

"By the way, you should stop hurting yourself." My mother look at me with concern on both of her hazel eyes.

I smiled sheepishly. "Its just once mother. It won't happen again."

My mother shook her head. "No, perhaps it won't happen again, but still you should be careful, and don't try to pick a fight with bitches like Luna please."

I laugh hearing my mother's statement. "Alright mom. I hope this one is the last. But I don't know, because bitches like to throw themselves to Natsume."

My mother chuckled. "I know you pick a right boyfriend, Mikan, and I have to admit that he is totally handsome."

"I know." I said, blushing and grinning at the same time like a mad person.

My mother sigh and pat my head once more. "I miss you so much, but you shouldn't be here for too long, dear. Your boyfriend and friends are waiting for you."

"How did you know?"

My mother smiled and gently patted my head. "I always watching over you, Mikan. Now you need to go back, come on."

"Where to, mother?"

"There." She give me a brief hug and shove me gently to a nearby door which emanating strong light. "I love you, take care."

"I love you too mother!" I shouted as I could feel the light engulfing and blinding me.

* * *

 **Natsume's POV**

I look at the peaceful face of my girlfriend who is still unconscious right now. Yesterday the doctor said that she could wake up any moment now, but after waiting beside her for a day, she didn't make any slightest movement that shows she is awake.

I rake my hand through my already messy raven hair in frustation. It's been 4 days since the she's been stabbed, but why she hasn't wake up?

"Patience, Hyuuga." A cold voice came, bursting through my train of thoughts.

I look up to find a pair of amethyst eyes looking back at me with the same intensity of coldness.

"Doctor Imai."

"You aren't going back to your house?" He ask, walking slowly to approach the unconscious girl.

"No. I'm going to wait here until she awake."

"How about your necessity?" Dr. Imai replied while checking Mikan throughly.

"I have my clothes and I take a bath regularly here, while Ruka has been bringing me food everyday."

"Ah, Ruka Nogi?"

I smirked, hearing the stiff tone of Imai's big brother. "Yes, Ruka Nogi, my bestfriend, and the one who your sister fond of."

Subaru Imai give me his famous cold stare – just like his younger sister – for a second or two before getting back to check Mikan.

"She is getting better despite the fact that she has died for a moment." Subaru Imai said, straightening his back.

"When will she be awake?"

"I don't know. It her choice to make. Just notify me when she has awaken." With that, the older brother of Hotaru Imai walk out, leaving me alone again with Mikan.

Please Mikan, I beg you to wake up. I miss you so much.

* * *

 **Mikan's POV**

I groggily open my eyes only to see white ceiling, feeling a common smell of hospital and hear a steady beeping sound on my side.

Sigh. Looks like I am alive.

"Mikan."

Slowly, I turn my head to my left and meet with a pair of fiery crimson eyes.

"Mikan." He said my name again, pressing his lips on my palm. His eyes looks like a pool full of emotion. Worry, anxious, anger, love, sadness. All mix up into one.

"Natsume." I whispered back his name, slowly reaching for his face.

He take my trembling hand and put it on his cheeks as he nears his face into mine.

"I miss you." He said softly, before pressing his lips gently on mine.

I savor his taste, tracing his lips slowly with my tongue, tasting him.

He pull away, staring at me for a moment - his eyes still full of emotion, like it would burst out anytime - before giving me a peck and said, "I'm glad you are alive."

I mustered up my strength to give him a smile, a small one, but I know he understand that I am saying thank you through it.

"Get some rest, I'm going to call the doctor."

I weakly nodded, closing my eyes again, back into a deep slumber.

* * *

I wake up to some faint voices which is surrounding me right now.

As soon as I open my eyes, a hand close around mine and giving it a light squezee.

"How do you feel?" A deep voice ask as I look into his crimson orbs.

"Quite fine actually. What the doctor said?" I ask, looking up to him.

"Your recovery has been great so far, if you keep like this, the stitches will be removed in three weeks time." Natsume non chalantly answered. But I could see in his eyes that he is happy too about the news. Thank goodness.

"That's good then." I softly replied, trying to move my body a bit.

"You shouldn't move, baka. It will make the stitches fall out."

I look around and see Hotaru standing near the door with her purple eyes strained on me.

A smile broke out on my lips unconsciously. "Hotaru. It's nice to see you here."

"You shouldn't scare me like that again, stupid, or I will make you pay with regrets." She stare at me coldly while reaching for a jar full of crab brains on the table not far from my bed.

Shiver ran down my spine as I hear her impedence. I never take Hotaru's threat as a light one, and I'm not going to take this one as a joking matters either. She is really capable of fullfilling her menaces.

"Sorry. I'll try my best to keep out from trouble." I muttered, nervously playing with my fingers.

"Good then." She take a seat on the sofa and start to munch on her favorite snack.

Natsume has told me all the story about my kidnapping and his part of saving me. I'm glad that I have him and I'm more than glad that I could make it alive after being stab horribly by that stupid teacher who is no other than Luna Koizumi.

Natsume also said that I have momentarily died, and that scare him and Hotaru, a lot – they won't admit it but I could see that all over their faces. The doctor tried to make my heart beat again by using the defibrillator, and thank goodness, my heart started to beat again after 5 minutes full of anxiousness. I guess that 5 minutes were when I talked with my mother.

By the way, my father didn't know about this as I told Hotaru not to tell him, its because I am not ready to face him after all his ignorant act and I don't want to know how he would act when he heard that his daughter is in hospital because of awful stab wound.

So well.. let's just say that I'm going to need more time in fixing the broken relationship with my father.

"I am going for some food, do you want something, Polka?" Natsume stand up, grabbing his phone and wallet.

Sigh. Natsume is back to his emotionless self. Guess he couldn't be a prince charming for too long.

"Just buy me something with taste. The hospital food is horrible."

Natsume flash me his infamous smirk. "Too bad I can't buy you anything, Polka. Its dangerous for your wounded stomach. You should eat just what the hospital provided for you."

"Meanie!" I shouted at him while he vanish behind the door.

"He cares for you, you know." Hotaru suddenly said out of the blue. "And you clearly can't eat food outside from the hospital food because the blade has tear up your intestine."

I sigh and slump back to the bed. "I know, Hotaru." I muttered softly as I watch the sun goes down on the wide window.

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

"Just open it!" I called from inside, fixing the position of my pillow.

A pink and blue head popped out from behind the door simultaneously.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Nonoko, Anna!" I shouted in surprise seeing the so called twins. This is suppose to be secret between me, Hotaru, and Natsume, how come they know? I narrowed my eyes to Hotaru, but she just shrugged and continue to munch her snack.

"Mikan!" The so called twins burst in and give me a light hug, making sure that I didn't get hurt by their powerful hugs.

"You big meanie. Why didn't you tell us?" Nonoko glare at me, hitting my head with her knuckles.

"Ouch." I rub the sore spot. "Sorry, I just didn't want to make a fuss over it."

"But still you should told us." Anna butted in, pouting at me. "We are your best friend too! How come you only told Hotaru?!"

"Well, because technically it is her and Natsume who safe me." I smile sheepishly, not knowing what to answer besides that.

"She is right. It's better for the university not knowing about this either, it will make a ruckus for sure." Hotaru said calmly. "Just reminding, she has just woken up two days ago, don't make her stress up."

"Alright, alright." Nonoko and Anna sigh in defeat.

"Sorry." I said once again, giving both of their hands a squezee.

"Just tell us the whole story, Mikan, and we will forgive you," said Anna, giving me her famous cheery smile and flick my forehead.

"Yeah, that's right." Nonoko chimed in, taking a seat beside my bed. "I want to know all the details, don't leave it Mikan or I won't forgive you."

I roll my eyes and smile at both of them. My best friends are really annoying, but I love them anyway.

"Okay, so the story starts with that psycho teacher, Luna Koizumi kidnapping me to..."

* * *

 **Anilissa :** Err,, actually a stomach wound is quite deadly too, Anilissa-chan lol. hahaha. Because it can make someone died base on too much loss of blood in a short time, or fatal damage inflicted on the organ inside the stomach, and etc. Thank you for the review =)

 **Lexi1989 :** I don't intend to let her die ;D Go NatsuMikan forever lol. Thank you for the review =)

 **Sakura Shiragiku :** Ah, I see.. I have google it and found it as a fanfiction, right? Sorry for the mistake though =D and thank you for the review =)

 **HaCel :** Nope, I won't make her die XD thank you for the review =)

Thank you for those who's been reviewing, favorite, follow, reading my stories!

Please kindly leave some review as a feedback =D

Love

 _Aquabluemarine_


	23. Chapter 23

**Unrequited Love…. Perhaps?**

#sorry for bad grammar or tenses#

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

 **Chapter** **23**

Right now I am standing in front of a body length mirror staring at myself which is only wearing a black frilly bra and a matching underwear.

Unconsciously I trace my finger across my stomach, where a pink line around 10 centimeters placed.

It's been two years since the stabbing incident, and 22 months since I've been discharge from the hospital.

I couldn't be happier when I heard that I could be out from the confinement, and I literally jumping up and down which resulting in getting a light hit from Hotaru's baka gun because I still can't move too much.

From then on, everything seems to be fast fowarded. Hotaru told me right when I was discharge from the hospital that she loves Natsume's bestfriend who is Ruka Nogi, and have been dating with him for the past two weeks. I could see love in her eyes and I'm bet that they would have their happily ever after.

My bet turn out to be a bang on, since I was standing here right now to try my dress, because I am going to be one of Hotaru's bridesmaids – beside Nonoko and Anna – in her wedding which is one week from today.

 _Knock, knock._

"Mikan? Are you done yet?"

"Wait a moment!" I shouted back and quickly wears the dress Hotaru has pick out for me.

"You are always slow, baka."

"You are so mean, Hotaru!" I said, opening the changing room's door to reveal the dress which hugging my body like a glove.

Hotaru scrutinizing me for a moment, before she nod in apporval and told me to change back before I ruin the dress.

I roll my eyes as I close the door again. Typical Hotaru.

After checking all of the dresses for the last time, Hotaru and I quickly get a cab to go to the _Sweet and Mush_ cafe to meet Anna and Nonoko.

* * *

"Hotaru! I can't believe that you are getting married in a week!" Anna squealed happily, putting down her fork on the plate where a slice of green tea cake stand proudly.

"Yeah, I think that Mikan would be the first one to be walking down the altar!" Nonoko chimed in, sipping on her oreo milkshake.

"Hey! Am I the type to be married that fast?" I protested as I could feel the hotness from my cheeks which is clearly telling that I am blushing.

"You are, baka. Stop complaining and just eat your strawberry cheesecake." Hotaru replied, slowly sipping her hot coffee latte.

I pouted at her and stab the poor strawberry cheesecake. It's not my fault that Natsume hasn't propose to me after 35 months dating. Besides it still an almost three years, isn't it too fast for a wedding?

"No, it isn't. I just date with Nogi for 21 months and get married now." Hotaru look at me in a pointed look.

"You read my mind!" I shouted at her, looking horrified.

"I don't. You are just too easy to read." She replied nonchalantly.

"I think you are, Hotaru! You answer exactly as I thought!"

"You are like an open book, stupid."

"Do you have something that could read my mind?"

"Shut up before I shoot you with my baka gun." Hotaru threatened and I quickly zip my mouth shut.

"So.. are we going to the mall for the spa or not?" Nonoko suddenly ask, trying to break of the tense air while looking at her wristwatch which pointing to two o'clock.

"Yes we are!" I pump up my hands and quickly finished my cake. "I can't wait to have the wonderful spa people have been talking about!"

"But we are late aren't we?" Anna ask, arching one of her trimmed eyebrows.

"Yeah, I predicted that we are going to be late around 15 minutes if we go now." Nonoko answered, taking a last sip on her milkshake.

"Let's go then!" Anna jump up and literally drag all of us into her car.

* * *

 ** _One week later.._**

"Do you Ruka Nogi take Hotaru Imai as your wife through sickness and health, through joy and sadness?" The priest on the altar ask to the happy couple in front of him.

"Yes, I do." I could see happiness in Ruka's eyes as he stared lovingly to the most beautiful bride ever, who is my best friend by the way.

"Do you Hotaru Imai, take Ruka Nogi as your husband through sickness and health, through joy and sadness?"

"I do." Hotaru softly replied, a serene smile decorating her lips, making her more breathtaking. I nearly cry when Hotaru say her vow, its just so wonderful that my best friend, the famous ice queen, finally found her half.

"Then I, as a priest, declare you as a husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ruka slowly opens Hotaru's veil with gentleness, and lean in capturing her lips with his, completing the seal of the wedding.

The friends and families are cheering for them when they pull away and I quickly bolt to Hotaru with arms wide, ready to hug her as congratulations.

Surprisingly, Hotaru let me hug her in my bone crushing hug, and giving me a small smile before saying thanks.

Marriage sure is making people do something out of their character.

* * *

"Enjoying the party?" A husky voice whispered on my ear.

I squealed in surprise and turn around to scold whoever did that.

"Natsume!" I give him a good punch on his shoulder for surprising me like that.

Natsume just smirk and wrap his arm around my waist, guiding me to the dance floor.

"You look stunning tonight, Polka." He said, slowly swaying to the romantic music.

I blushed deeply. I hope the light isn't enough for Natsume to see the red tinges on my cheeks. "You are not bad yourself, _sensei_."

Natsume let out a soft chuckle out from his lips. "So you are a teaser now huh, polkadots?"

"Stop calling me that! I don't wear polkadots anymore!" I give him a hard flick on his forehead.

"That hurt, ichigo kara." Natsume glowered at me, but his smirk still playing on his full lips.

I blushed again. "You peek again! Stupid pervert!"

He shrug. "Not my fault that you left your underwear laying on the sofa."

"Stupid!" I hit his head and burried my face on his chest to hide my embarassment.

Another chuckle escape from him, making his chest rumbling with laugh. "Come here, polka, I want to show you something."

He grab my wrist and start to guide me through the trees not far from where the wedding reception has been held. It's not everyday that a Natsume Hyuuga want to show you something, so I eagerly wait while we are walking on the dirt and stones.

"Look up there." He briefly said, pointing to the bright full moon which look so round and beautiful.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Natsume. How come you know about things like this." I stared up at the moon in mesmerizing look.

There is no answer.

I frown and look to my side. "Why are you not..."

My mind goes blank at the words 'not' as I see Natsume kneeling on the grassy ground while holding up a beautiful ring which has a little ruby on its top, cutting wonderfully into a small sakura petal.

"Marry me, Mikan. I will make you happy for the rest of your life."

I put my hand over my mouth and choke back a sob as I could feel tears threatening to fall anytime from my eyes.

"What do you say?" Natsume ask again, nervousness clearly shine from his stunning crimson eyes.

"Of course I will marry you!" I half shouted, pouncing on him while giving him a bear hug.

"Polka!" Natsume shouted in surprise. He lost his balance and go tumbling down to the ground with me latching on his neck.

"Oops. Sorry." I said sheepishly.

Natsume shook his head. "You never change, little girl. Give me your hand."

I lift up my hand and Natsume slip the ring on my ringfinger smoothly, giving it a kiss before letting my hand go which resulting in my face turn as red as tomato.

"You are so cute blushing like that, polka." Natsume pinch my cheek lightly.

"Stop it!" I slap his hand away, but he catch my hand in the middle of my swing and keep it firmly in his hand.

He give me my favorite small smile before leaning in and capture my lips in a sweet kiss. I nearly melt into a hot poodle when he pull back, and wrapping me in his warm embrace.

"You are my fiancee now, don't go around for other guys alright?"

I laugh and snuggle up to him. "Of course I won't! Baka Natsume! I love you too much to do that."

Natsume smile again and lean down a little bit, before whispering my favorite words. "I love you so much more."

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Anilissa :** Yeah, I don't want her to die too lol. It's too mean I think if Mikan dies =) Thank you anyway for your lovely review! XD

 **CrimsonEyedLover :** It's nice to see you back mate ;D Thank you for keeping up with my story and thank you for the sweet review! XD

 **RavenAcA3 :** My gosh! I miss you so much! hahaha. I really wanted to see you pop up again for so long ;D guess my waiting didn't turn out to be futile, lol. It's okay, really, I'm just glad that you finally decided to show up again XD thank you for your time =D and thank you so much for the amazing review! XD You really make my day just because of your long review :D. About Luna's dad, let see that in the story lol. Thank you once again!

Thank you for those who has been staying with me all this time, the epilogue is coming up! Please kindly read and review =D

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	24. Chapter 24

**Unrequited Love... Perhaps?**

 **This is the Epilogue =D**

 ** _Sorry for bad grammar or tenses =(_**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, a few years later.._

"Natsuki Hyuuga! Stop teasing your little sister!" I scold my oldest child who is a replica of me except for his short eyebrows and his cold attitude. He is also naughty, as naughty as his father could on his age which is 10 years old.

"It's not my fault! Airi pull a prank on me first!" Natsuki protested, narrowing his hazel eyes to the smirking little Airi, my daughter, who is 7 years old.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, try to calm my temper after a hectic day. I wonder why my two children take after their father in attitude and mischevious nature. Why they can't just be an innocent, bubbly child just like me when I was their age?

"Airi, apologize to your big brother." I give my daughter a stern glare.

Airi's crimson eyes widen in surprise. "But I.."

"No buts." I cut in, giving her a glare. "Apologize. Now."

"Fine. Sorry, nii-chan." Airi mumbled, giving her big brother who is smiling in victory a vicious glare.

"Now your turn, Natsuki. Apologize." I turn my glare to my son, making him fidget uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Airi." He muttered, looking away.

I sigh. "You two better behave now, dad is going to come home anytime soon. I'm going to cook so no fighting anymore, okay?"

"Alright, mom." Both of my children chorused and scamper away after replying to my question.

I turn to the kitchen and start to cook.

Today is the day Natsume going to be home after a week being abroad to teach a few students out there. He has become an amazing teacher right now, he even been given a title professor for his skill and knowledge in teaching. You can say that I'm more than proud to be his wife.

After done with the cooking, I set the table for lunch, putting all of the plates and the eating utensils in place and neatly.

"No welcome back kiss for me?" drawled a lazy voice while a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me into a warm embrace.

"Natsume! You still love to surprise me after all this time." I lightly scold him while pinching his cheek.

"No kiss?" He ask again, giving me his handsome small smile.

I laughed and tip toed, giving him a hot kiss which make him groan and pull away.

"You naughty little girl." Natsume chukcled and poke my nose. "Still dare to tease me huh."

I smile teasingly at him. "Of course, why not?"

Natsume just shook his head and take a seat on one of the chairs.

"Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs." I replied, setting his favorite key lime pie in front of him. "They will come down in a moment. I know they heard you arrive."

"Thank you." He whispered, giving a peck on my cheek as he take a spoon and start to dig in.

"Ew, stop doing PDA in front of us, father, mother!" Natsuki shouted from the door frame. I chuckled at his statement. Children these days.

Seeing Natsuki, Natsume smirked and pat the chair beside him. "Come here and eat."

Natsuki nodded and start walking to the said chair.

"Dad!" A squeal was heard before a figure slam itself on Natsume's chest, making him almost fall over from his chair.

"Hello there, little girl. You have grown taller since I last saw you." Natsume stroke the golden brown hair of our daughter with gentleness, putting her on his lap.

"Really? I want to be as tall as you!" Airi grinned, throwing her hands in the air. "Do you think I can?"

Natsume smiled. "Of course, why not?"

"Yeah!" Airi pump her fist in the air, hugging her father for the second time.

 _Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

I look at Natsume. "Who would it be?"

Natsume shrug and put Airi down, ruffling her hair a bit. "I don't know, I will open the door."

"I'm coming with you." I said, running to catch up with his long stride. "Stay in the kitchen and eat, children!" I added to my son and daughter, seeing that they have curious look in their eyes.

"What the heck are you doing here, Koizumi?!" I could hear Natsume shouting from the living room where I tried to untie the knot of my apron.

Koizumi? She has been freed from the prison huh. I thought her punishment is for lifetime. Guess that father of hers finally do something for _his lovely_ daughter.

But more importantly, what is she doing here of all places?

As soon as I get the apron off my waist, I quickly run to the front door only to see a skinny woman, who look like has been starving for many years, with cropped stawberry blonde hair wearing skimpy red dress and 15 inch high heels. I nearly didn't recognize her, but her clear green eyes which show craziness and hatred couldn't lie, as that is the only gaze Luna Koizumi give to me.

"I come to take you back as my husband, Natsume." She stated, touching lightly Natsume's chest which quickly being slap away with him.

"I can't and I won't, Koizumi. I'm married now."

Anger flash through her eyes. "To whom? Don't tell me it's that stupid bitch!" She screeched like a banshee.

"Yeah, it's that stupid bitch who Natsume pick over you, slut." I step out bravely, looking her right in the eyes.

Luna growled lowly, her perfectly manicured finger curled into a claw like a cat. "I won't forgive you!" She screamed, lunging at me in a second.

Natsume act so fast that I only see a blur.

In the next second, I only see Natsume's back blocking my view and Luna sprawling on the ground while coughing madly.

"Stop interferring with my family, Koizumi. I don't love you and I won't love you." Natsume said with acid and coldness.

Luna slowly stand up, staggering to the front steps of our house while clutching her pink purse. "I won't forgive you, I will continue to make that bitch's life hell." She threatened, spitting some saliva on my face.

"You dare to do that to my wife!" Natsume growled in anger, ready to give the psycho woman a piece of his mind.

I calmly wipe the saliva off my face using the sleeve of my blouse. After that, I hold Natsume back by gripping his wrist and whispering, "Let me take care of this. You don't interfere to a woman's fight."

Natsume solemly nodded and take a step back while I take a step forward.

"You can't have him, Koizumi. He is mine already, stop chasing what's other have." I gently told her.

"Don't tell me what to do, slut!" She swing her hand back, ready to slap me.

I eyed her hand and catch it just in time before it connected with my cheek. I twist her hand so she screamed in pain and pin in on her back. After making her unable to move, I lightly slap her until her head turn to the right and sending a short jab to her stomach, making her crumbling down, unconscious.

"There. It should do." I look at the crumpling form on the ground. Actually, I pity her, she could gain her own happiness if only she quit from being obsessed over Natsume and search for someone suitable for her. I let out a deep sigh and walk back to my house.

"I've call the police, they will arrive shortly." Natsume informed me, wraping his hand around my shoulder and giving me a short kiss.

"Thank you." I lean onto him. "Your lesson turn out to be useful."

"Of course." He replied smugly. "Defending yourself is the most important thing for a Hyuuga. Looks like I taught you well."

I roll my eyes. "You are really an arrogant one."

"The thing is, you love me." He smirked in victory while giving me another short kiss.

"Yeah right, you are lucky I love you." I laugh, giving him a playful hit on his shoulder while walking back hand in hand to the kitchen where our bundles of joy have waited.

 **THE END**

* * *

Finally the story reach the end ! XD

 **MelodyString : Here it is =D Hope you like it! Thank you for the review =)**

 **jejeje : You flattered me lol. Thank you for the review =)**

 **Anilissa : YES! He finally propose ~ Uhm, actually my opinion is just the same as you, I think dating suppose to be around 4 or 5 years then you can go to marriage =D Anyway, thank you for the review =)**

 **Sakura Shiragiu : Thank you for the review =))**

I'd like to thank you for those who are supporting me from the start till the end, thank you for those who has read, followed, and favorited. I'd also like to give my special thanks to those who has been sparing their time to leave amazing, sweet, and wonderful reviews for my story ;D Love you all so much!

And I want to say big thanks to **YellowOrangeRed, jejeje, chewybillabong, Lexi1989, AiramEnayle, KittyCore, iiAriya, frozenbutterfly, Sakura Shiragiku, Lady Shennamae** for keep reviewing my story, you guys rock!

And another big thank you with enormous love on top to **Anilissa - who has been keeping up with my story since the Crush from Afar ;D Thank you so muchh!** and **RavenAcA3 - for always leaving lovely review on every chapter of my story XD Thank you!**

Thank you once again to all of my readers for all the support you have been given, see you on the next story!

 _Aquabluemarine_


End file.
